


I know what you did last fuckin summer

by KisaTsutaka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Brutal Murder, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fist Fights, High School, Medicine, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Other, Police, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaTsutaka/pseuds/KisaTsutaka
Summary: Parte II. Vivir en los suburbios de Boston cerca del bosque incita seguridad, las pesadillas han sido persistenes y las visitas al psicologo no han ayudado. Otro verano parece ser extremo para Hyuga Hinata y el pasado parece que vuelve a repetir.Precuela de Fuckin Rich People. Secuela de Fuckin Summer.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata & Sai, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, SasuHina
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: I know what you did last Fuckin Summer
> 
> Rating:T(?)
> 
> Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo uso sus personajes fuera de su papel en el manga/anime para ponerlos en mi historia. Son como actores pero sin sueldo. A mi tampoco nadie me paga por esto.

Prólogo

Todos estaban vestidos con su traje tradicional del evento del solsticio de invierno, debajo de su yukata blanca tenían su traje de pelea gris. Era todo un evento para ellos, una semana antes de ese día había un proceso de purificación. Desde ayuno una semana antes y sin el consumo de carne, haciendo referencia a la historia cuando bajó por tercera vez la Diosa Kaguya. En aquella ocasión los humanos del clan Hyuga y los habitantes que vivían cerca de la montaña Iwaki pasaron hambre y sed, hasta que un hombre jefe de familia en la noche más larga del año se atrevió a buscar alimento para su hogar. La diosa lo guió durante su cacería y pudo llegar al clan con tres animales de buen tamaño para comer.

En el día del solsticio de invierno,iniciaba desde las cinco de la mañana vestidos con una yukata sencilla para hacer la meditación por horas hasta que sus ocho chakras se encuentren alineados. Es una conexión divina con los dioses y con los humanos.

Algunos tardaban una hora otros tardaban diez, para ese proceso se preparan unos meses antes. La meditación siempre ha sido base de los Hyugas. Después pasaban a la siguiente fase de purificar la parte de la piel, caminaban a un área fuera del turismo y de los locales donde meten sus pies al lago hacían una reverencia para después con una tina llena de hierbas aromáticas eran rociado en todo su cuerpo. Esa era la parte menos favorita de Neji.

Saliendo del lago se iban uno en uno al bosque a quitarse sus ropas para ponerse su siguiente traje. Eran las ocho de la noche cuando el ultimo Hyuga salio al bosque preparado para la ultima parte del ritual todos vestian sobre el traje una capa larga de color negro con capucha para protegerles la identidad al mismo tiempo empezaron a adentrarse al bosque. No todas las personas comprenden esta celebración. Los Hyugas caminaban con paso decidido, esa noche la temperatura era de tres grados centígrados.

La persona más grande de edad es el privilegiado en leer las escrituras, esa noche no era como cualquiera, había pasado mucho tiempo en que había luna llena.

-¡La diosa Kaguya nos ha dado para celebrar con una luna fría!-empezó a decir el mayor de los Hyugas-las escrituras dicen que debemos esperar a que el jefe de familia decida ir por el tributo que nos dará la diosa, deberá cazarlo con su arco y flecha quitarle el sufrimiento no sin antes dar las gracias por su vida a nombre de la Diosa-hizo una pausa para verlos a todos-la persona que le toca este año es a ti, Hyuga Hinata. Da un paso enfrente.

La joven de quince años se separa de la fila donde se encontraban todos.

-¡Quita tu capucha y da la cara!- dice el anciano que aun cubría su identidad.

La mujer siguió órdenes del anciano y se retiró lo que le cubría su rostro blanco como la nieve que caerá en unos días, su cabello largo obscuro estaba suelto moviéndose por los vientos de diciembre.

-Hyuga Hinata, estas a uno días de cumplir tus quince años edad suficiente para brindar honor a tu familia y a tu diosa. Esta tarea no es tan sencilla- explicó el anciano, uno de los miembros del clan se acercaba para entregarle el arco y flecha-antes de que iniciemos debemos de preguntar a la audiencia si alguien aquí está en contra de la decisión que tomaras. Aquella persona que decida que no está de acuerdo, nos dará sus motivos y peleará por el honor de este. Hago la pregunta al clan: ¿alguien aquí desea retar a la joven?

Hinata escuchó como es que las telas de alguno de sus familiares se movieron, supuso que alguien alzó la mano. No quiso voltear, sabía que una persona se opondría al ritual por su corta edad. Cerró los ojos y se tranquilizo.

-¡Da un paso enfrente y dinos tus motivos!

-En la comunidad de hace quinientos años fue un varón jefe de familia, no están en las mismas circunstancias- escuchó la voz de su padre a su espalda.

-¿Tu solución?-pregunta el anciano

-Una pelea para ver si es capaz de seguir las órdenes.

-Me propongo a mi mismo-se escucha la voz de su tío Hizashi que daba un paso enfrente- para retar a la joven, en honor a mi hermano mayor.

-La oponente ¿acepta el reto?

-Acepto.

El hombre de cabello largo castaño se alejó donde estaban los demás de la familia. Entendía Hinata porque hacia eso su tío, era una forma de evitar pelear con su padre y al mismo tiempo darle oportunidad de seguir con la tradición. Su padre estaba preocupado desde hace días por el evento, cada persona que cumplía quince años debía adentrarse al bosque y buscar el animal el cual brindará como tributo. Si la persona no encontraba el animal significaba un mal augurio para todos. Todos sus primos habían podido, tenía hasta el amanecer para terminar su cacería. El anciano se detuvo donde sería su pelea.

-Las reglas son simples, el que le de a más puntos de chakra o quite mas rapido la cantidad de chakra será el ganador-hace una pausa el anciano para ver que ambos oponentes se quitaban su capa, luego quitarse su yukata para solo quedar con el traje de pelea. Preparando su cuerpo en en su tradicional posición del Byukugan, pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Nueve pares de ojos grises serían presentes de la pelea.

-¡Inicien!-grita el anciano.

Empezó el enfrentamiento con su tío acercándose a ella atacando en su brazo, había entrenado todos los días del último mes para esto. Sus primos se lo habían advertido, Ko había entrenado con ella en las mañanas y Neji por las noches, sacando más de lo que estaba acostumbrada. El entrenamiento de un año completo tendría que verse reflejado en esta batalla, esquivo varios ataques de él hasta que en un punto la golpeó en el hombro. Primer error de la noche. Decidió atacar desde abajo, con su pierna izquierda decidió moverla para hacerlo perder el balance causando un movimiento sorpresa donde con sus dedos pudo hacer los primeros ochos puntos en lugares no vitales. Se separó de él para que pudiera respirar. Apreciaba a su tío, gemelo idéntico de su padre, pero no permitiría que ella lo lastimara. Había lastimado a otras personas hace años, no quería volver a repetir eso.

-Veo que te has entrenado bien-dice su tío Hizashi acomodándose en su lugar para volver a poner su posición- aun asi no sera tan facil esta pelea.

Continuaron así por unos minutos hasta después de unos cuantos golpes con los dedos en brazos pudo dar el último golpe en el abdomen. No fuerte pero sí suficiente para terminar la pelea. Su chakra estaba bajo, su cuerpo estaba cansado y adolorido.

-La Diosa Kaguya estará complacida por la pelea en honor a ella ,ahora bien Hyuga Hinata-decía el anciano acercándose a ella que se estaba poniendo su yukata mientras veía como era como el gemelo de su padre se levantaba del suelo para sonreírle.

Comprendió que la había dejado ganar, le regresó la sonrisa y bajó la cabeza en respeto hacia él. Tomó su capa larga para cubrirse con ella, el abuelo le entregó el arco y las flechas.

-Recuerda que tienes hasta el amanecer para terminar tu cacería, al momento que ataques con este kunai quitaras la vida del animal agradeciendo su vida en la tierra- en las manos blancas de la joven le entregan el arma-con este silbato lo harás sonar cuando termines tu meta de esta noche.

-¿Qué sucederá si suena antes?

-Acudiremos para ayudarte. Buena suerte.

Se adentro al bosque esperando acabar rápido su cacería, el frío se hacía más presente cada vez que daba otro paso. Los minutos se hicieron horas, escuchó el aullido de un lobo a lo lejos. Su meta era que antes de las doce de la noche terminara la cacería, se acercó a la base de un árbol lo toco y verificó que estaba fuerte, como sus ancestros escaló el árbol hasta llegar a cierta altura que le permitiría ver más fácil las presas. Esperaba llegar aunque sea con un par de liebres del bosque o un par de patos.

Lo primero que vio fue una liebre blanca hermosa, apuntó con su flecha pero antes de soltarlo la liebre corrió hacia otra dirección huyendo de otro animal, parecía atemorizada. Su sorpresa fue ver un alce blanco en la mitad del bosque de gran tamaño, Hinata brinco de una rama a otra para tratar de verlo más de cerca. Bajo de donde estaba y se preparó a atacar nuevamente con su flecha. Apuntó al cuello del animal cuando este se levantó a verla, la mirada del animal era cálida fue ahí cuando comprendió que esa era la señal, era la diosa que se hacía presente. Desapunto y se arrodillo tan rápido como pudo.

El animal caminó y se perdió a la vista de la joven, siguió caminando hasta que por fin encontró a su presa: un ciervo canadience. Con cuidado apuntó con el arma y antes de soltar la flecha se prometió que buscaría más de este animal para que no bajen la cantidad de esta especie, tanto para los Hyugas como en varias culturas nativas de Norteamérica se considera una fuerza espiritual.

Soltó la flecha y le dio justo en el cuello, no se había dado cuenta la de ojos grises que había sostenido su respiración así que espero a que el animal se desangra. Hinata se quedó quieta escuchando el sonido del bosque mientras veía el cuerpo del alce caer espero unos minutos más sin acercarse a este, dejando tiempo suficiente si traía alguna garrapata dejara su cuerpo. Si algo que no quería tener era enfermedad de Lyme esta noche.

A pesar de que estaba cubierta de todas sus extremidades, su lógica aún no la dejaban acercarse al animal, observo el cielo y vio la luna llena que se mostraba con todo su esplendor. Había paz, la flora y la fauna del bosque estaban tranquilos. Tomó el silbato que colgaba de su cuello para llamar a su familia, después de que sonara el silbato seguía la parte más difícil: detener la agonía y quitarle la vida al animal. Tomo de su bolsillo trasero sus guantes que la protegerían más si es que aún había una garrapata. Dio un respiro antes de arrodillarse al lado del animal para recitar la oración.

-En nombre de la Diosa Kaguya, te damos las gracias por haber estado en el mundo terrenal para darnos de tu piel y tu carne- con su mano derecha toma el kunai y lo inserta profundo en el cuello, el animal da su último respiro dejando solo su cuerpo- tu espíritu esté con ella.

Vio la sangre en sus manos, esa sangre caliente estaba en sus dedos, los recuerdos empezaron a llegar, como si no fuera suficiente las pesadillas que tenían. Sus manos empezaron a temblar del miedo, había matado a otro ser vivo. Había vuelto a matar a alguien y había estado consciente de ello. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la sangre que estaba recorriendo el cuello del animal, veía el recorrido de cómo caía como si fuera una cascada. Empezó a hiperventilar, hace mucho que no le pasaba eso.

-¡Hinata!-escucha que la llama una voz.

-¡Hinata tranquila!-la persona que decía esto la abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Respirar se le hacía más difícil. No podía ver por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-¡Ko está teniendo un ataque de ansiedad! ¡No la pueden ver!-reconocía esa voz en cualquier lugar-Hinata inhala y exhala ...tranquila…

Siguió las instrucciones, Neji le susurraba al oído que inhalara y exhalara al mismo tiempo que con sus manos le masajeaba parte de su antebrazo para distraerla. Pasaron unos minutos que para ella fueron días, los temblores estaban disminuyendo y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

-Tranquila, estamos aquí...

-Cazó un ciervo canadiense macho...-dice su primo Ko acercándose a ellos-traeré a Tokuma para que me ayude a cargarlo, eso nos dará tiempo.

Hinata siente una de sus manos cálidas en su cabello para acariciarla, se acerca a su frente para plantarle un beso.

-Tranquila Hinata, vas muy bien. Iguala la respiración de Neji. No sabrá el abuelo ni los tíos de esto.

-No quiero volver al psiquiatra-dice Hinata con un poco más de calma entre lágrimas- mate a un ser vivo…

-Hinata...-dice Ko tomando con sus manos su rostro, Neji seguía a lado de ella sin soltarla-mira mis ojos y escucha mis palabras: esto es un ritual que volverás hacer. Esto tiene un motivo por lo que estamos haciendo, no has hecho nada malo. Salvar tu vida no es nada de qué avergonzarte-con esto vuelve a darle un beso en la frente para soltar su rostro.

-Te esperamos aquí con Tokuma.

Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que Hinata se pudo tranquilizar, Neji sacó de su bolsa un bote agua para mojar las manos que aún se encontraban con sangre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenías que le habías cazado al ciervo?

-Treinta minutos aproximadamente.

-¿Tomaste el antigarrapatas que hace Natsu?

-Sí.

-Aun así iremos al médico para que te revise-dice su primo que la seguía abrazando- lo hiciste muy bien.

Neji fue tan servicial y dulce como siempre. Siempre a su lado, Hinata tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Podía oir sus latidos del corazon, se sentia tranquila a lado de el.

-Todo iba bien, se apareció el alce blanco luego el ciervo…-comenzó a hablar rápido Hinata nerviosa ante todo- hice todo el protocolo pero cuando vi la sangre en mis manos…

-Desde el principio¿viste a un alce albino?

-Sí.

Los ojos de Neji se dilataron al mismo tiempo que su boca se abrió muy grande, la abrazó aún más fuerte acomodando su cara en su cuello.

-Prometeme que si te pasa algo me lo dirás enseguida- le dice su primo con fuerza-¡prometelo Hinata!

-¿Qu-que?

-¡PROMETELO!-insistió nuevamente Neji.

-Lo prometo-podía sentir miedo en las palabras que decía su primo. Parecía que tenía un flashback a cierto verano-¿porque estás haciéndome prometer esto?

-En algunas culturas, la representación de un alce blanco es el llamado de peligro.

-Pe-pero la diosa…

-Se transforma en una coneja o una liebre blanca que no son de la región.

Antes de ver el alce había visto una liebre, no pudo con todo el estrés y lo último que recordó fue el grito de sus primos antes de caer al piso.

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston,Massachusetts.  
Hogar de los Hyugas.  
Dia:27 de diciembre  
Hora:10:00 am

Tenía cinco minutos que se había levantado, podía escuchar los murmullos de su hermana menor dándole indicaciones a todos de cómo deberían de entrar al cuarto. Habían pasado cinco días después del solsticio de invierno, después de su desmayo fue cargada por Ko hasta la casa donde la levantaron.

Neji y Tokuma se encargaron de cargar el animal hasta las afueras de la casa, el tio Iroha tenía preparado el hacha y su hermano, el tío Hoheto, estaba preparado para quitarle la piel al animal. La tradición decía que hasta el día siguiente los miembros del clan pudieron comer, el abuelo que se encontraba en la sala esperando la llegada de Hinata le ofreció un bowl con avena y almendras. A la mañana siguiente todos habían comido la carne del ciervo agradeciendo por su vida.

-Hinata se levantará en unos minutos,Natsu¿dónde está el pastel?-escucho Hinata que su hermana se estaba peleando con su prima la mayor.

-No vamos a partir el pastel en el cuarto de ustedes- le contestó en voz baja la prima mayor de ellas-hice su desayuno favorito y estoy haciendo un festín para que vengan los Aburames y los Inuzuka a comer¡el pastel se partirá en la hora de comida!

-Siempre arruinas todo…

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Niñas entren al cuarto y sorprendan a Hinata, despierta ya está con lo que están gritando-la voz del tío Hoheto se hace presente haciendo reír a Hinata que aún se encontraba debajo de las sabanas- ¿verdad Hinata?

La pregunta le provocó un sonrojo, no le contesto pero sabía que había sido descubierta.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS CUMPLEAÑERA!-grita Hanabi entrando al cuarto, jalando las sábanas de su cama.

-Bue-buenos días hermana- le respondió con dificultad a Hanabi que se encontraba abrazándola. El cabello castaño largo y sedoso lo podia sentir jugar en su barbilla.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Hina!- se acerca Natsu a la puerta para sonreirle- no todos los días se cumple quince años...te esperamos abajo tenemos tu desayuno listo.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Estan repartiendo la carne del ciervo-le explica Hanabi con una sonrisa-papá está abajo esperándote, te compro una laptop nueva- su hermana no era muy buena con los secretos- cuando te lo de haz cara de sorprendida.

-Lo haré.

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston,Massachusetts.  
Hogar de los Hyugas.  
Dia:27 de diciembre  
Hora:2:00 pm

-¡Kiba, si quieres mas pídeme a mí que soy tu madre que te sirva!- grita la señora Tsume viendo que su mejor amigo le había pedido una segunda ración de comida- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirle a la cumpleañera?- pregunta mientras le quita el plato que traía su hijo en la mano.

-¡Ay madre!-se queja su mejor amigo al ser el centro de atención-¿porque me reprendes cuando están todos?

-¡No seas grosero!

-Eres un idiota- responde otro de sus mejores amigos que estaba a lado de la pelinegra- que mas quisiera tener a mi madre conmigo y tu la desprovechas.

-¿Estás de su lado Shino?-pregunta Kiba indignado-pense que eramos amigos…

-Ella tiene razón- se limitó a contestar Shino.

-Muy bien chicos lamento interrumpir su...plática motivacional pero me debo de robar a la cumpleañera para que podamos partir el pastel.

Llegó Natsu a la sala donde estaban sentados los tres. Esa tarde estaban reunidas las familias de sus mejores amigos y su propia familia. Su padre se encontraba platicando con el señor Shibi, padre de su amigo Shino. Todo estaba fluyendo bien.

Hinata se sonroja al ver al tío Hoheto acababa de sacar el pastel del refrigerador, era un pastel parecido al de que le dio Hagrid a Harry en su cumpleaños. Todos se acercaron a la mesa para felicitarla.

-¡Sopla a las velas Hinata!

-Pide un deseo.

_Vivir tranquila y en paz con mi familia._

Quien iba a saber que su próximo verano volverá a pintarse de rojo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte II. Vivir en los suburbios de Boston cerca del bosque incita seguridad, las pesadillas han sido persistenes y las visitas al psicologo no han ayudado. Otro verano parece ser extremo para Hyuga Hinata y el pasado parece que vuelve a repetir. 
> 
> Precuela de Fuckin Rich People. Secuela de Fuckin Summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titulo: I know what you did last Fucking Summer
> 
> Rating:T(?)
> 
> Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo uso sus personajes fuera de su papel en el manga/anime para ponerlos en mi historia. Son como actores pero sin sueldo. A mi tampoco nadie me paga por esto.

Capítulo 1

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston,Massachusetts.  
Hogar de los Hyugas.

Hora:12:58 AM

Era más tarde de lo que acostumbraba estar despierta. Solo tenía que terminar un par de capítulos más y podría descansar. Volteo a ver a su hermana menor que se encontraba dormida en su cama gemela.

-Deberías dormir.

Escucho una voz desde la puerta de su cuarto, parado en la puerta estaba su tío Iroha observándola con los mismos ojos grises que los de ella. Frustrado la miraba que aún estaba en su escritorio.

\- Eso haré en unos minutos.

Le deseó las buenas noches antes de retirarse de la puerta. Hinata decidió acostarse en su cama, intentando desviar la atención a los temas que tenía que leer. Empezó a cerrar los ojos hasta que por fin pudo caer en un sueño profundo. Habrían pasado unas cuantas horas cuando el ruido de un relámpago fue lo que levantó a Hinata, se movió de su cama para ver por la ventana como iba la tormenta.

Los escalofríos empezaron a llegar a su cuerpo. Se acomodo en una posición más cómoda y calmó su respiración, esforzándome por escuchar la lluvia y el viento que golpeaba su casa. Otro relámpago volvió a iluminar todo su cuarto para después de unos segundos escuchar el sonido de este. El sonido vibra hasta sus dientes, en sus huesos, haciendo pensar que algo podría romperse.

-Hinata…

No todos los héroes usan capa.

-Aquí estoy.

-¿Estás bien?-escuchó que pregunto Neji en voz baja.

-No.

-¿Tienes tu lámpara?

La luz se había ido, estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver sus dedos cuando los acercó a su cara. Podía escuchar su respiración hacerse más fuerte por segundo, sintió que su pecho comenzaba a hincharse en respiraciones rápidas e inquietas que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Hinata tenía su lámpara debajo de su colchón de la cama, lo tomo y apuntó en dirección al techo para dejar ver la luz en forma de círculo.

-Estás hiperventilando-dijo su primo preocupado, lo escuchaba en dirección hacia donde estaba la puerta de su cuarto. Escuchó un suspiro por parte de él.

-¿N-no?-contestó tartamudeando.

-Haste a un lado- su voz parecía retumbar a través de las sábanas, Neji se metió entre las sábanas de su cama como lo hacía cuando tenía diez años.

El miedo que había estado tratando de ignorar se apoderó de ella al escuchar otro trueno. Sintió el cuerpo grande y varonil de su primo a lado de ella, con más calma se giró para estar en los brazos de él.

-Estás bien-ordenó Neji al mismo tiempo la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Aun tengo pesadillas-confesó acercando más su cara en el pecho de su primo.

-Yo aun las tengo.

Su cuerpo no seguía sus órdenes y comenzó a temblar.

¿Algún día podrá superar ese trauma?¿Sería perdonada por Neji? Su respiración empezaba a regularse y llevar el mismo ritmo que el de su primo.

-Calma, vas muy bien.

Neji sabía lo que iba a decir, siempre sabía. Era su mejor amigo, su alma gemela y su familia. En un mundo horrible con lo que se vive cada día, él era esperanza. La llenaba de vida y se sentía segura. Los dedos de Hinata se empezaron a mover, primero recorrieron los brazos de este y luego llego a su espalda.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí.

Los abrazos de Neji eran los mejores. Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que el miedo se había ido de su cuerpo y comenzaba a relajarse. Cerró sus ojos y su último pensamiento fue guardar la ropa de la esquina de su cuarto.

Antes de que sonara el despertador, ella se levantó sin hacer ruido. Miro hacia afuera: todavía estaba oscuro y la tormenta había terminado. Neji dormía a su lado, con un sueño agitado. Lo más probable es que tenía pesadillas de aquella noche. Le dio un beso en su frente y observó como es que se tranquilizaba. Se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Se levantó de la cama sin levantar a su primo, se acerco a la ventana y volvió a ver el cielo oscuro que se encontraba despejado. Suspiró profundamente. Hace tiempo había aceptado la muerte que habían provocado y los convirtió en parte de su vida; no podía ceder el arrepentimiento. Se negó a sentir lástima por ambos o sentir lástima por sus circunstancias. Tenía el apoyo y afecto de su familia. Además, tenía que concentrarse en el presente. Salió del cuarto y encendió la luz del baño.

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston,Massachusetts.  
Hogar de los Hyugas.

Hora: 6:50 AM

-¡NEJI DEJA DE DORMIR EN LA CAMA DE HINATA!

El grito de su prima Natsu fue lo primero que escucho al salir del baño para ver la escena que tenía frente a ella..

-¡Qué demonios!-gritó el castaño, dándose la vuelta inmediatamente y mirando tan intensamente a Natsu.

-Levántate- reitero la mayor de las Hyugas.

-Podrías haber elegido un mejor método para levantarme - se quejó Neji.

Hinata se encogió por las molestias que le causaba a Neji. Natsu, su prima mayor, había empezado a prohibirles que durmieran juntos. Lo entendía, ya no eran niños. Pero sus interacciones eran inocentes y sobreprotectoras.

-Lo intenté, vago perezoso- contestó Natsu que se terminaba de arreglar mientras se veía en el espejo de su cuarto.

Esto necesitaba detenerse.

-Fue mi culpa Natsu-empezó a decir Hinata al mismo tiempo que entraba a su cuarto lista para ir a la escuela-no pude evitar llorar en la noche.

-Hinata, debes de afrontar tus miedos. Neji no puedes hacerle esto, la vas a mal acostumbrar.

-Los celos no te sientan bien, Natsu-le contestó Neji dándole palmaditas en la cabeza aprovechando que la había superado en altura. Las manos de Natsu vuelan hasta su perfecto y brillante cabello.

-Maldito bastardo. Saca tu trasero de este cuarto para que vayan a la escuela, así que date prisa.

Escucho que Natsu se iba de su cuarto furiosa. Admiro a través de la ventana el entorno, cuya familiaridad seguía causando seguridad. Por un momento Hinata pensó en faltar a la cita con la psicóloga, odiaba estar enfrente de la mujer, cada minuto que pasaba a su lado era sufrimiento.

-No vamos a faltar esta ocasión.

Escucho que Neji decía desde la puerta de su cuarto. Él siempre sabía lo que pensaba, Hinata cerró los ojos y le sonrió.

-No lo pensaba.

Abrió los ojos y vio como es que él le regresaba la sonrisa. Tal vez en su otra vida fueron hermanos o tal vez fueron amantes, porque su unión era más fuerte que la de otros.

-Eres la peor para mentir.

Neji se acerca a ella para luego rodearla con los brazos, abrazándola con seguridad y al mismo tiempo como si tuviera miedo de soltarla. Por un segundo, se siente bien, ingrávido y descontrolado. La pelinegra acomodó su cara en el pecho de él, su olor la llevaba a un lugar al que desearía poder volver: su infancia. Cuando las cosas no eran tan pesadas porque era demasiado inmaduro para comprender la realidad de la vida.

Ella era débil.

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston,Massachusetts.  
Secundaria Bishop  
Hora: 2:30 pm

Hinata veía su maestra que estaba sentada en su escritorio, la opinión que tenía sobre ella, era que parecía ser una de esas maestras solteras que camina penosamente por su trabajo, mirando el reloj, esperando que termine el día para llegar a casa para echarle agua a sus plantas y alimentar a sus tres gatos. Sonó la campana indicando que era la hora de salida. Metió sus cosas en la mochila justo para entrar en los pasillos con casilleros azules que ahora estaban llenos de estudiantes que se apresuraban para salir de ese lugar. Camino con paso perezoso por los pasillos, observando a todos los grupos de amigos de la escuela. En su mente, esto parecía una escena barata de High School Musical 2.

-Llegas tarde.

-Tu eres muy puntual- le respondió Hinata a su primo que estaba esperándola en su casillero.

-¿Y tus amigos?-pregunto Neji levantando una ceja.

-Kiba tiene entrenamiento de atletismo hoy -empezó explicar la de pelinegra mientras sacaba un libro de su casillero- Shino tenía que ir a la sala de computación para hablar con el maestro.

-¡Hyugas!

Escucharon como una puerta se abrió de golpe,era el maestro Umino Iruka , el maestro Yamato, y el director que estaban observandolos a ambos.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes.

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston, Massachusetts.  
Consultorio  
Hora: 5:00 pm

El cuarto olía a menta y a te verde. La mujer que estaba enfrente de ella se acomodaba sus lentes para empezar la sesión siempre había sido tímida, sentimental e insegura, pero nunca una cobarde. Tampoco expresaba sus emociones abiertamente. Era parte de una de las características de los Hyugas. La mujer enfrente de ella le sonrió y con todas sus fuerzas Hinata evitó poner sus ojos en blanco.

-¿Cómo vas en la escuela?

-Bien.

-¿Hiciste más amigos?

-No.

No quería hablar ese día.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-Con los que tengo son suficientes. La mayoría de las personas no son buenas y son inútiles.

-Supongo que dices eso alrededor de las personas que conoces, para defenderte o más bien protegerte.

-Bueno, creo firmemente que solo interactuo por necesidad con las personas.

-Necesitas hablar con alguien- insiste la mujer con lentes que se encontraba frente a ella-estas en una de las mejores etapas de tu vida.

¿Esta era la mejor etapa? Fuck.

-Hablo con mis dos amigos y mi familia. Creo que son pocos pero de buena calidad y de confianza-respondió Hinata al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Qué me dices de tu soledad?-se atrevió a preguntar la psicóloga.

-Sabes que la soledad es un término diferente a ser solitaria-se adelantó Hinata a lo que parecía ser su siguiente pregunta-Me gusta estar sola, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara porque es necesario.

Hinata vio como la mujer hacía sus apuntes en el cuaderno.

-¿Y tus pesadillas?¿Todavía las tienes?

-Ya no las tengo, creo que se calmaron con el tiempo y con terapia- mintió Hinata viendo los ojos de la mujer.

-¿Como fue el último que tuviste?

Claro que tenía que explicarle a esta nueva psicóloga, la anterior no sabia que hacer con Neji y con ella así que renunció. Los psicólogos son para personas con pequeños problemas. Cuando escuchan un poco de su vida, comienzan sus dolores de cabezas con ellos. Ninguno de ellos había platicado de su verano en San Francisco. Ley del hielo y aparte no eran tontos.

Nadie quería ir a la cárcel.

-Al principio fueron horribles y duros, cada pesadilla era diferente donde alguien me persigue. La última vez soñé con un lago lleno de sangre.

La mujer volvió a escribir en su bloc de notas. Solo veía como la pluma se movía con rapidez. Era un caso, si tenía suerte ella volvería a atenderla en un par de meses.

-¿Qué haces con tu estrés?

-Lo dejo ser.

-¿Cómo lo controlas?

Hablar nunca había sido su fuerte. Estaba confundida, tensa e irritada consigo misma. Pocas veces se había dejado llevar por provocaciones, normalmente las podía controlar por algo tenían meditación. Había aprendido a la mala que era mejor mantener el aspecto frío, distante, siempre que llegaba gente nueva. Tal como Neji.

-Corro, hasta cansarme-confesó.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ambos Hyugas dejan su mochila en el sofa de la habitación silenciosa, a lo lejos se podia escuchar las ruedas de la silla de la oficina de Hoheto y los gritos de Iroha. Los dos ex marinos tenian un par de años de haber decidido hacer su negocio de urban farm. Un invernadero donde podian plantar sus propios alimentos, el negocio estaba creciendo y su estres tambien.

-¿Neji? ¿Hinata?

-Llegamos.

En el segundo piso se escuchan los tacones altos caros de Natsu, todo el día los usaba, no importaba si va solamente iba a la tienda de la esquina. Natsu siempre buscaba la forma de verse elegante.

-Neji, te toca hacer la cena- grito Natsu desde el segundo piso- quiero sachimi.

-No somos ricos Natsu- grito Hoheto que salía desde la oficina. Tenía el ceño fruncido y un cigarro en sus labios.

Hinata miró la escena enfrente de ella con una sonrisa ladeada, no estarían viviendo en los suburbios de Boston si no fuera por aquel verano que sus manos se bañaron en sangre. El recuerdo le causo un nudo en su garganta y trato de respirar por la nariz.

-Hey Hina- escucha que alguien le dice a lo lejos.

Ko estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mirándola.

-Voy a meditar en mi cuarto ¿quieres ir conmigo?

Se recordó que tenía que ser fuerte de mente, alma y cuerpo. Asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto de Ko.

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston,Massachusetts.  
Hogar de los Hyugas.  
Hora: 6:45 AM

-¿Porque nos enteramos por el maestro Yamato que aceptaste que vayamos a la competencia de atletismo?-pregunto Neji enfadado en la mañana.

-Buenos días a ti también-contestó el tío Hoheto que leía el periodico-corren rápido, son atléticos y son Hyugas lo llevan en la sangre ¿cual es el problema?

-No quiero participar-volvió alegar Neji.

-Tómalo como un castigo por no hacer amigos este año-le contestó Hoheto.

-Ayer fui con la psicóloga contra mi voluntad-volvió a decir molesto el de cabello largo y castaño-¿porque debemos ir al psicólogo por nuestra poca actividad social?

-Es necesario.

-Aun así quiero saber porque debemos de ir-se unió a la plática Hinata. Comparación de Neji, no estaba molesta por ir al evento.

¿Inconforme?Claro que sí. Era muy temprano para iniciar una discusión y la única que tenía el poder de hacerlo era su hermana Hanabi.

-Necesita corredores que marquen la pauta-dijo Iroha tanto como a Neji como a Hinata que les daba un plato de desayuno a cada uno-alguien que haga que sus atletas piensen que tienen una oportunidad de ganar. Ustedes son lo que le faltan al equipo. Les dije que aplicaran al inicio del año.

-Es una broma, ¿cierto?-preguntó incrédulo levantando una ceja Neji mientras se servía su taza de café.

-¿Para qué gastar una broma en ti si no sabes ni reír, Neji?-preguntó Iroha.

Hinata apoyó sus codos en la mesa y vio a ambos tíos. Era demasiado obvio pero aun asi tenia que preguntar.

-Tio Hoheto…¿apostaron en el poker?

-Fuck!

-Lo sabía- dijo Neji dándole un golpe a la mesa-debieron de empezar por ahí.

-No haces nada para disipar tu reputación de ogro- dijo Iroha- No es de extrañar que no tengas amigos.

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston,Massachusetts.  
Secundaria Bishop.  
Hora: 11:00 AM

Como todos los jueves por la mañana saliendo a su hora de almorzar, los pasillos estaban llenos de adolescentes. Hablaban tan fuerte que le dolían los oídos. Miro todo lo que tenía fuera de su mochila desesperada.

¿Que haria con todos esos cuaderno?

La maestra de arte le había entregado la mayoría de sus proyectos del semestre dando muy buenas críticas en que mejorar y en que debería practicar durante el verano. No podía pagar clases particulares de pintura, pero tendría tiempo con Tokuma que le explique el dibujo.

Ventajas de que regrese su primo que estudia arquitectura.

Se dirigió a su casillero, echando un vistazo a su alrededor para ver que todos los rostros eran familiares pero sin nombre. No le tomó mucho tiempo abrir su casillero y dejar su mochila para luego sacar su bolso con su almuerzo.

Se dirigió a la cafetería donde sabía que lo esperaría un impaciente Neji. Eran sus últimos días de escuela antes de iniciar las vacaciones de verano. Todos tenían más adrenalina y se encontraban más animados.

-Oye-Kiba le gritó al mismo tiempo que trotaba hacia su dirección-¿Estás bien? Estas muy callada esta mañana.

-Siempre estoy callada Kiba-respondió Hinata sonriéndole a su amigo mientras caminaban a la mesa donde se encontraba su primo. Lo vio y le sonrió, a lo cual él le devolvió la sonrisa hasta que vio a Kiba a lado de ella.

-Neji, escuche un rumor de que eras vampiro.

-No lo soy-dijo Neji mientras comía el almuerzo.

-Dijo esta muchacha que pensaba que eras demasiado atractivo como Edward Cullen-continuó diciendo Kiba que estaba sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cafetería.

Neji odiaba esa comparación. Desde que Hinata se había hecho amiga de Kiba, él se había auto invitado a sentarse en la mesa donde estaban los Hyugas en la hora del almuerzo con otro amigo. Shino era serio a comparación de Kiba y para el agrado de Neji era muy aceptable. Misterioso y reservado, como cualquier perfil de un futuro asesino. Era delgado, con la barbilla puntiaguda y de ascendencia japonesa. Tal vez una de las razones por las cuales la gente temía de él.

¿Cómo eran amigos Kiba y Shino? Nadie lo sabía. Eran totalmente opuestos. Hinata les sonrió a ambos jóvenes que eran de su mismo grado y compartían algunas clases.

-Sinceramente-dice Neji quitando su atención del libro que leía-deberías de dejar de ser un acosador y tener el valor para hablarle.

-No-no soy ningún acosador-grito Kiba sonrojado.

-Seguirla en todas las clases si se puede decir que eres un acosador-dijo Shino que estaba comiendo su sándwich.

-Creo que necesitas una orden de restricción-hablo Neji mientras sonreía en modo burlón.

Su primo había sido muy claro con él. A pesar de que Neji le había dicho que quería comer sin él, Kiba era tenaz. Todos los días se sentaba en la mesa con los Hyugas sin importarle la cara de enojo que tenía Neji al verlo frente él.

-Las órdenes de restricción sólo se pueden emitir si existe la intención de hacer daño-bromea alegremente el Inuzuka.

-Kiba si te gusta deberías de invitarla a salir- le sugirió Hinata que comenzaba a comer su ensalada. Ese día habían cosechado espinaca y elote, lo cual estaba en su platillo en ese momento.

-No quiero salir con ella-dijo sonrojado evadiendo la mirada de sus amigos.

-Entonces ¿porque la acosas?-pregunto Shino con su tono de voz monótona-¿acaso le quieres hacer algo?

-Claro que no ¿que les pasa? ¿creen que soy un asesino?

-Depende a quien le preguntes-dijo Neji que le daba un sorbo a su bebida- yo si creo que lo seas, tienes en tu casa una maquina para moler carne.

-Deberias de preocuparte porque mi primera víctima podrias ser tu.

-Siempre puedo hacer una escena de crimen en algo accidental-contesto Neji riendo entre dientes.

A veces Hinata suponía que era un amor-odio entre su amigo y su primo. Se irritaban mutuamente, se burlaban de los defectos del otro pero siempre estaban el uno para el otro.

-No me vas a asustar, ¿sabes?

-¿Vas a seguir hablando mientras trato de leer?-exasperado pregunto el de ojos grises.

-Sí, y para tu información he lidiado con peores cosas que tú- dijo el Inuzuka para después darle una mordida grande a su rebanada de pizza.

-Nosotros también-contestó Neji que se levantaba de la mesa.

Hinata vio como se alejaba su primo dejándolo solos en la mesa. Estaba segura que se iba a ir al patio a fumarse un cigarro a escondidas pero su respuesta estaba en todo lo cierto. Movió con su tenedor la ensalada y escuchaba quejarse a Kiba de la actitud de Neji.

_Nadie sabía lo que habían vivido._

_Touche._

Después del almuerzo, seguía su clase de matemáticas avanzada con el maestro Umino Iruka. Era una persona demasiado rara. Su primo Tokuma le había explicado su teoría conspirativa que tenía sobre él y porque debían de tener cuidado.

Llegó unas semanas después de que llegaran de San Francisco. Cuando fue maestro de Tokuma le hacía preguntas directas sobre la historia de su familia, lo cual le parecía sospechoso. Neji simplemente lo odiaba por como lo barría con la mirada.

Dejó en el casillero de Neji unas mentas y unos chicles para que no se percataran de su aliento, aunque sabía que en su bolsillo siempre cargaba un cepillo de dientes. La gente seguía pasando por las pasillos, así que se encaminó hacia su aula.

Matemáticas también era la clase que compartía con Shino y Kiba. Este último le hacía señas del escritorio vacío junto al suyo, le sonrió por lo amable que era con ella a pesar de su poca comunicación, aunque comparado con Shino ella era demasiado social.

-Te ves perdida. ¿Has olvidado que clase seguía?

-Neji tenía que decirme un par de cosas- le mintió al mismo tiempo que tomaba su asiento.

-¿Cuanto tiempo te quedarás después de la escuela? Me gustaría que se quedaran al entrenamiento de hoy-dijo al mismo tiempo que sonreía en grande- recuerden que estan las competencias de la ciudad y serán en grande

-Tengo un proyecto de computación-dijo Shino con su mismo tono de voz.

-¡Aburrido!-contestó Kiba haciendo muecas- nunca tienes tiempo para nosotros.

Hinata escuchó la plática de sus amigos, se agachó para abrir su mochila para sacar su libro de trigonometría cuando sintió el dolor.

-¿Te duele el brazo, Hinata?

No había necesidad de mentir, a lo cual ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ayer tuvimos entrenamiento con Ko-le explico Hinata a Shino que la veía preocupada-estoy agotada por ayer, creo que excedí mi cuerpo de más.

-Escuche que Ko se está capacitando para ser maestro de artes marciales-dijo Kiba que se balanceaba de su asiento.

-¡Ustedes trio de nerds!- interrumpio un adolescente de cabello negro, corto, con un mechón cayéndole por su frente-¿hicieron la tarea que teniamos que entregar?

-¿A quién le estás diciendo nerds?-pregunto enojado Kiba.

-¡A ustedes!-le contestó el muchacho que descansó su mano en el hombro de Shino-Aburame ¿tú tienes la tarea?

Hinata ve con nervios al joven de cabello castaño que tocaba a su amigo. A Shino no le gustaba el contacto físico de gente que no estaba familiarizada. Les había confesado que en la primaria era casi expulsado porque los niños se burlaban de su problema. Simplemente no le gustaba el contacto físico de desconocidos. Había controlado ese problema pero persistía,

-Yo te puedo pasar la tarea Akaboshi- dijo Hinata mientras le daba su hoja de la tarea-puedes quitar tu mano de Shino.

Trato de alejarlo discretamente, pero él se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño, como si estuviera insultado, luego se movió hacia un lado, tirando de los codos.

-Cierto, se me olvidaba lo del contacto-dijo entre dientes el joven-por eso tipo de cosas ninguna mujer se te acercara.

-¿Sabes que tú también eres un nerd por estar aquí en este salón?- dijo Shino más calmado y cambiando de tema drásticamente.

El maestro entró a los minutos haciendo el ambiente menos tenso. Ese día noto como es que el maestro Umino la veía desde su escritorio. Cuando la lección finalmente terminó, Kiba salió corriendo al baño dejando solo atrás a ambos.

-No iba a entrar en crisis-comenzó a hablar Shino-Eso es lo que te preocupa, ¿verdad? Por qué no has dicho nada en toda la clase.

-Algo así.

-Estoy en terapia Hinata, no me ha ido tan mal.

-¿Tú también? Creo que tienes mejor psicóloga que la mía-Hinata vio de reojo que su amigo sonrió ligeramente.

-Pretendemos cambiar el mundo y no somos capaces de cambiar nosotros mismos, por algo hay que empezar.

Al menos a uno si le estaba yendo bien.

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston, Massachusetts.  
Hogar de los Hyugas.  
Hora: 6:25 AM

¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam!

Alguien estaba golpeando la puerta muy temprano un viernes por la mañana.

-¡Uh, sólo un minuto!

Gritó Hinata que estaba terminado de lavarse los dientes. Solo había una persona que podría hacer eso, tenía que apresurarse para evitar una discusión. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando vio que Neji estaba más cerca de la puerta se acercó a abrirla, el buen humor de su primo después de su café había sido evaporado en menos de cinco segundos al ver quien era el que estaba detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué deseas?-Exigió sin siquiera molestarse en ser cortés.

-¿No eres del tipo amigable?-Kiba preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Son las seis de la mañana y estás en nuestra casa-siguió hablando Neji.

-En realidad, vine a hablar con Hinata.

-¿Qué hace Inuzuka en la casa?-preguntó Hanabi que bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Aquí nadie amanece de buen humor?-hizo la pregunta Kiba en dirección a Hinata.

-No.

Contestaron todos los Hyugas que estaban en la mesa causándole sorpresa al joven Inuzuka.

-¿Qué es esto Natsu?-pregunto la menor de los Hyugas.

-Tu desayuno-contesto Natsu que le servía otro plato para dárselo a Kiba a lo cual se negó.

-No te culpo que no quieras comerlo, tus cerdos comen mejor que nosotros-dijo Tokuma que seguía viendo el plato enfrente de él. Su primo había llegado de Boston para iniciar sus vacaciones, ver el desayuno no fue lo más grato para el Hyuga.

-Tu compañía esta mañana es tan agradable como siempre,Tokuma- dijo Natsu.

En un juego de palabras, Natsu casi siempre tenía la ventaja, pero Hanabi podía matar con sus miradas.

-¿Vamos a la escuela juntos Hinata?-preguntó incómodo Kiba notando la tensión que había en la mesa.

Hinata sonrió y se levantó de su lugar. Neji la veía de reojo, sin decir ninguna palabra solo le asintió con la cabeza y Hinata comprendió que se podía adelantar. Salieron de casa para empezar a caminar juntos por el camino.

-Escuche que el profesor Umino les pidió que participaran en las competencias de mañana-comenzó a decir el castaño sonriendo-¿porque no me dijiste nada Hina?

-Ayer pasaron muchas cosas en muy pocas horas, no tuve tiempo de decírtelo-le explico.

-¡Oh!

Hizo una pausa para mirar el cielo que se estaba despejando para dejar aparecer el amanecer, la ventaja de vivir en los suburbios era que no había contaminación o tanto tráfico como se acostumbraba.

-Lo dices por lo de Shino -dijo aun caminando y con la mirada en el cielo.

-Anoche hablé con él, me dijo que estaba bien y que estaba tranquilo.

-Esta vida es demasiado difícil-empezó a decir el castaño- a veces me gustaría irme de aquí, parece la solución a todos mis problemas.

-¿Como que problemas?

-El de nosotros tres-le decía mientras la miraba- tengo una idea, deberíamos irnos de campamento este verano.

-No se si me dejen…-vacilar Hinata desviando su mirada.

-Algo diferente este verano-cada vez que hablaba mas subía la voz el castaño-¿No quieres ver lo que hay al otro lado de todas estas montañas?

\- Claro que sí- murmuro la pelinegra.

-¡Está decidido que este verano será diferente para nosotros!- la abrazo tan fuerte que Hinata no podía respirar, después de unos segundos la liberó de sus brazos- Esta noche Call of Duty en mi casa.

Caminaron hacia la escuela, que se empezaba a llenar de adolescentes. Entraron por la puerta principal junto con la muchedumbre. La gente quería irse de vacaciones, solo unos días más y serían libres. Shino estaba parado a lado de su casillero leyendo el último cómic que había salido de venom.

-Shino, estábamos hablando Hinata y yo que deberíamos de juntarnos hoy para jugar Call of Duty.

-Me parece bien ¿puede ir Torune?

Aburame Torune, era el primo casi hermano de él. Shino era más platicador que su familiar, entonces iniciar una conversación con él era demasiado difícil. Era demasiado inteligente y un gamer reconocido en el mundo cibernético. El mundo de Shino.

-¿Quieres que nos aplaste jugando?

-Ustedes son unos perdedores- dice Akaboshi que pasaba a lado de ellos-¿También juegas a Dungeons and Dragons?

-Últimamente no-contestó Shino sin notar el sarcasmo de Akaboshi.

-No desde hace unos meses-dijo Kiba viendo a Shino- deberíamos jugarlo en vacaciones.

-Definitivamente son el significado de perdedores vírgenes, tienen suerte de tener una amiga mujer.

La que tenía suerte era ella de tenerlos como amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Autor.
> 
> Había tenido inconcluso este capítulo, es una introducción de su vida. Si leyeron Fuckin Summer, sabrán de la relación con Shikamaru. Si leyeron el epilogo de Fuckin Summer sabran como inicio la amistad con Kiba y Shino. Me siento frustrada porque los Aburame se me hacia una familia interesante.
> 
> Si quieren leer un poco mas de romance, en este solo habrá un poco, pueden ir a leer Fuckin Rich People.
> 
> Aqui conoceran un poco mas de lo tan unidos que son Neji y Hinata.
> 
> Me divierto mucho escribiendo esta historia.
> 
> Gracias por leer me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte II. Vivir en los suburbios de Boston cerca del bosque incita seguridad, las pesadillas han sido persistenes y las visitas al psicologo no han ayudado. Otro verano parece ser extremo para Hyuga Hinata y el pasado parece que vuelve a repetir. Precuela de Fuckin Rich People. Secuela de Fuckin Summer. SASUHINA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo uso sus personajes fuera de su papel en el manga/anime para ponerlos en mi historia. Son como actores pero sin sueldo. A mi tampoco nadie me paga por esto.

Capítulo 2  
Ubicación: Suburbios Boston, Massachusetts.  
Horario: Desconocido

La misma pesadilla de siempre, cada cierto tiempo volvía aparecer en su mente. Las mismas personas, ella misma lastimando a todos y sus manos llenas de sangre. Esta ocasión le faltaba el aire y quería gritar. El miedo estaba presente siempre. Un par de manos agarraron sus brazos y la levantaron. La sacudieron hasta que la oscuridad detrás de sus ojos se convirtió en un blanco cegador.

Y de repente, estaba en su habitación acostado debajo de sus sábanas enredadas con Natsu y Hanabi mirándola desconcertadas. La frente de Natsu se arrugó con preocupación y la cara de Hanabi estaba pálida. Los ojos grises de ambas reflejaban terror, el terror que vivía con detalle algunas noches. Natsu soltó los brazos de Hinata y dio un paso atrás.

-Me asustaste- refunfuñó la mayor antes de soltar una maldición.

Se apoyó Hinata sobre sus codos y miró alrededor de su habitación, reconfortando se con su familiaridad, vio la ventana abierta de su cuarto que se veía el bosque. Estaba en casa y estaba segura. Miró su despertador, aun era temprano.

-¿Bien?- preguntó su hermana Hanabi impaciente, cruzando los brazos. Todavía estaba en pijama y con el cabello desordenado.

-¿Bien que?- pregunto Hinata que estaba recobrando el aliento.

-Aun te falta mucho para aprender como interrogar, Hana- dice Natsu que se estaba arreglando en el espejo de su cuarto.

Dejavu.

\- ¿Alguna explicación de por qué tus gritos me hicieron dejar mi rímel a la mitad y que Hanabi saliera corriendo del baño preocupada?

-¿Cene mucho?

-Cenaste un huevo y salchichas-le dijo Hanabi que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Dale una segunda oportunidad Hanabi-dice Natsu que continuó aplicando el rimel en sus pestañas-el arte de interrogar es ser mas decidida y dar órdenes.

-Quiero saber que paso-dijo Hanabi acercándose a su cama.

-Bueno, no lo sé. Tuve una pesadilla. O algo…

Eran recuerdos que se estaban repitiendo en su cabeza en piezas de rompecabezas y algunos eran pedazos, como si fuera una película. Podía sentir el calor de la sangre en sus manos, ese horrible sentimiento de pavor. Esa noche donde sus manos se bañaron en rojo.

-O algo-repitió Natsu que la veía a través del espejo.

Hinata se levantó de la cama para verse reflejada al espejo y por un momento no se reconoció. ¿Quién era esa mujer que estaba enfrente de ella?

-Escondes algo.

Dijo segura la menor de las Hyugas. Hanabi siempre estaba segura de sus palabras y de sus decisiones. Daba gracias a la diosa Kaguya que ella no recordaba los incidentes, el psiquiatra decía que reprime ese recuerdo. Esperaba que no repercutiera en ella en los próximos años, aunque las secuelas lo viven a diario.

-No tengo secretos.

Natsu miró detenidamente a Hinata, sabía que mentía. Hace tiempo los secretos la definen. Vio cómo era que Hanabi se levantaba de pie, para luego acercarse al espejo y maldijo en voz baja.

-¿Se está formando un grano en mi barbilla?-pregunto la castaña-Es enorme.

-Deja de tocarte la cara, Hanabi.

-¿En qué momento mi cara va a superar la fase de granos?-pregunto dramáticamente la menor.

-Aun no entras a esa fase.

Ahora que la casa se había vuelto a llenar de Hyugas tenía que tomar numero para meterse a bañar. Saco de su closet un par de toallas y el uniforme que iba a usar para la carrera del día. Vio que ambos baños aún estaban ocupados así que bajo a tomar su desayuno.

-¡Buenos días campeona!

La saludo con muy buen humor ambos tíos, Iroha estaba haciendo el desayuno y Hoheto estaba preparando un licuado. Este último lo sirvió en dos vasos y le entregó uno a Hinata.

-Toma eso, es tu proteína para hoy.

-Debí de haber tomado proteína hace tiempo, tio- lo corrigió Hinata que tomaba el vaso, lo acercó a ella y lo olió-¿es sabor de chocolate?

-Sí, les preparamos un sandwich que necesito que coman en el camino para que tengan suficientes energías.

Hizo una pausa para ver los rostros de ambos. Ninguno la miraba a los ojos. Arrugó la cara y luego finalmente rompió a reír entre dientes.

-Volvieron apostar- afirmó la pelinegra.

-No le digas a Neji-suplico Iroha desde la estufa de la cocina-si ganan primer lugar en cualquiera de las carreras son doscientos dólares seguros para nosotros.

-¿Y que ganaremos al respecto?-preguntó mientras daba un sorbo a su proteína.

-Lo que quieran.

-Lo pensaré-contestó Hinata antes de subir a su cuarto con la proteína que tenía en sus manos.

La puerta del cuarto de Neji se abrió de una patada y apareció. Estaba sin camisa y pantalones deportivos. Tenía el pelo mojado y sostenía un cepillo de dientes en la boca.

-Te duchaste rápido- le silbó en voz baja para después darle un sorbo a su proteína.

Sonrió sobre un bocado de pasta de dientes y desapareció dentro. Unos minutos después, salió y se secó la boca con una toalla. Luego sonrió y se apoyó contra la puerta.

-Dime que eso no es proteína.

-No te diré-le dijo sonriendo la pelinegra-baja a desayunar.

-Tu metete a bañar- le dijo con humor.

Se acercó a su ventana que daba vista al invernadero y a lo lejos al bosque. Pensó en la conversación que había tenido con Kiba de que tan mal les había ido en las afueras de Boston. A veces se sentía pésima.

Por otro lado, cuando pensaba en su familia, apreciaba el sol, veía a los niños jugar en la calle y le daba esperanza. Dio un sorbo más a su proteína y se metió a bañar. Tardó menos de diez minutos, cuando salió del baño con el pelo mojado para dirigirse a la cocina y dejar su vaso sucio en el lavaplatos notó la tensión que estaba flotando en el ambiente. En la cocina estaban todos, menos Ko y Tokuma.

-Les quiero avisar que no soy dueño de Disneyland ni de Sea World-dijo furioso Hoheto desde su lugar.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Hinata, hace menos de treinta minutos que había bajado y estaba de buen humor.

-Llegaron los recibos de luz y agua-le explicó Natsu con su taza de café en manos.

* * *

Ubicación: Boston, Massachusetts.  
Desconocido.

-¿Porque no quieren participar?-le preguntó Ko mientras manejaba en dirección a Boston.

-El logo es horrible.

Fue la queja que dio Hinata al ver el uniforme que tendría que usar. Ni siquiera eran parte del equipo de atletismo, solo porque habían tenido buenos tiempos en las últimas carreras internas era la razón por la que estaba vestida para ir a una competencia. Pero Umino Iruka también necesitaba buenos atletas. La escuela donde estaba no había tenido un equipo de atletismo masculino o femenino ganador en casi una década, razón por la cual han incurrido en el gran riesgo de hablar con el tío Hoheto que participaran en las competencias locales. Como se negó, era bien sabido que a los hermanos Hyugas les encantaban las apuestas la cual perdieron.

Durante el camino Ko los obligó a comerse su sándwich que les había hecho sus tíos. Neji solo se quejaba de la pérdida de tiempo que era hacer esos eventos. Si tenían suerte, no vomitaran el sandwich.

Llegaron a la escuela sin decir una palabra más. Hinata pudo ver el cabello desordenado de su amigo Kiba con los demás del grupo de atletismo a lo lejos. Se estacionaron por una de las entradas y al bajar del carro notaron que los estaba esperando el maestro Umino. Ko y el maestro Umino se quedaron platicando mientras Neji y Hinata caminaban en dirección a las gradas.

-¡Buenos días!-los saludo animosamente Kiba mientras abrazaba a Hinata.

-Buenos días Kiba- le devolvió el abrazo.

-Buenos días a ti también Edward Cullen-le dijo Kiba a Neji que de este solo recibió una mirada penetrante y un gruñido por parte de él.

Pudieron notar ambos Hyugas como era que el equipo de atletismo de su escuela los miraban con cierto recelo. No era su culpa, los estaban obligando. Después de hablar con Ko, el maestro Iruka les hace señas para que bajen de las gradas, luciendo extrañamente ansioso. No es hasta que están alineados que Hinata nota su mirada diferente.

-Está ansioso-dijo Neji.

-Eso parece.

Todos estaban nerviosos, por lo que podía escuchar este año tenían oportunidad de quedar seleccionados. El maestro Iruka les da una plática motivacional para después darles las indicaciones que fueran a cambiarse en los vestidores antes del calentamiento. La pelinegra ignoro a todos en el vestuario, se cambió la camisa que traía para ponerse la del uniforme. Era horrible el logo. Salió de ahí más frustrada por el uniforme que por la gente donde la estaban esperando Neji y Kiba.

-¿Dónde entrenaremos?-pregunto el moreno.

-Dijo Umino que en el campo tres podíamos calentar-escucho que Neji le contestó a su amigo.

Distraídamente, camino Hinata hacia el campo, sin notar que Neji y Kiba caminaban a lado de ella. Cuando se acercaban al campo, se puso la capucha de su sudadera por encima de la cabeza, concentrándose en el suelo, ignorando a todos los que la rodeaban. Kiba empezó a marcar como seria el calentamiento, mientras lo imitaban Hinata miro en la distancia al maestro Umino hablando con otro entrenador de una de las escuelas privadas de de fingir que no veía a las chicas a su alrededor susurrando o que les lanzaban miradas maliciosas en su dirección.

-Todos saben quienes somos-dijo Kiba que estaba a lado de Neji cuando terminaron de calentar.

-Somos conocidos como los últimos de la cadena alimenticia- dijo Neji que veía a las personas.

-Lo interesante de ahorita es que participaran los de universidad y vienen a ver a nuevos atletas-les informo Kiba en voz baja.

-Escuche que el club deportivo Konoha tienen buen equipo, es del entrenador Ebisu-Neji serio, ignoraba a cada uno de los participantes.

-Varios son universitarios. Por eso esta competencia es importante para nosotros, ya saben para becas.

Neji y Kiba continuaron la conversación, por primera vez decente y sin enojos ,de como podrían tener un buen lugar en la tabla cuando alguien gritó, toda la atención volvió a la realidad. Escucho que una de las participantes de otra escuela hablaban entre ellas:

_-¿Son ellos?_

_-Si_

Los atletas del club de Konoha estaban en el otro extremo de donde se encontraban. Lo primero que noto fue que el uniforme era de color azul y que el logo no estaba mal. Lo segundo que se dio cuenta era que los atletas no estudiaban a los demás de las otras escuelas a comparación de como están haciendo ellos. No parecían lo más mínimo preocupados.

-Tienen buen equipo de corredores.

-Sai, es el que competirá en cuatrocientos metros. Ha ganado un par de competencias estatales y a pasado a los nacionales. El año pasado quedó en tercer lugar a nivel nacional.

Al escuchar eso Hinata resoplo para ella misma. No podía creer que no supiera detalles de las atletas contra las que competiría. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por segunda vez cuando las dos chicas frente a ella volvieron a llamar la atención:

-Oh, se ve maravilloso hoy, como siempre, ¿verdad?

-Es una obra de arte.

Curiosa por lo que decían se asomo para ver que el equipo de Konoha estaba calentando. Miró a su alrededor y volvió a darse cuenta que la población femenina estaba con la atención puesta en los integrantes del equipo.

-¿Porque todos lo miran como si fuera el príncipe azul y Christian Grey en uno?-pregunto Kiba viendo a los jóvenes.

-Preguntale alguna otra persona-dijo Neji enfurecido porque lo había interrumpido en su estiramiento de piernas.

Molesto, Kiba decide preguntarle a las jóvenes que Hinata había escuchado hablar. Su amigo les preguntó cuál era el alboroto.

-¿Bromeas?

-No.

-Esta Uchiha Sasuke y Yamagawa Sai son los mejores deportistas del área-dijo una de las rubias que les pregunto Kiba-son muy atractivos.

Tanto como el Inuzuka como la Hyuga voltearon a mirar al grupo de alumnos. Alrededor, el lugar se llenó de susurros y risas de las mujeres.

-Uchiha es arrogante y solo lo hace más atractivo-añadió la otra rubia.

El equipo de atletismo de Konoha en ese instante decidieron caminar en dirección hacia donde estaban, las dos rubias se emocionaron de este suceso que se acercaron más a la orilla. Cuanto más se acercaban, más obvio se hacía que estaban captando la atención de todas las chicas de los alrededores, y parecía que ellas también lo sabían. Y fue entonces cuando su presencia se hizo presente. Estaba caminando hablando con otro de sus compañeros pero sus labios dejaron de moverse en el momento en que pasó frente a ella. Le habían dicho que su mirada era pesada, pero hasta ese día lo confirmó, el joven de cabello oscuro cruzó su mirada con la de ella y estuvieron como en una especie de trance cuando pasó a su lado. Fueron unos breves segundos. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que su cabello estaba corto pero desordenado, parecía imposible de peinar.

-No es de extrañar que sea un idiota-escucho que Kiba decia detras de ella.

-Los celos se desbordan de tus oídos, Inuzuka-dijo su primo sonriendo.

Ambos se despidieron de Hinata que se preparaba para su primera carrera de cuatrocientos metros. Vio a una joven con el uniforme de Konoha en el carril siete que alardeaba que esto no era competencia para ella. Hinata se acomodó en su carril, da un profundo respiro y espera el sonido del arma. Cuando llega el momento en el que escucha el disparo, Hinata despegó tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que no vio a las otras chicas y dejo de mente deja de funcionar y su cuerpo toma el control. Esta era su mejor terapia que ir con la psicóloga. Sus piernas sienten la circulación bombeando y siente ese crujido en el pecho que le advierte que salió demasiado rápido. Los últimos metros fue cuando sintió más cansancio vuelve a inspirar para dar su ultimo estirón en la carrera. Cuando pasa la meta se da cuenta que es la primera en llegar. Neji y el maestro Umino se acercaron hacia Hinata, el primero con una sonrisa y el segundo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó enojado el maestro Umino.

\- Querías un primer lugar-le respondió Hinata con voz entrecortada-tienes el primer lugar que querías.

-Aun tienes otra competencia, usaste toda tu energía Hyuga-fue lo último que escuchó de Iruka antes que diera media vuelta para dejar solo a Neji y a ella en la pista.

-El no sabe que tomamos proteína antes de venir aquí- contestó con voz que su primo sonrio.

-¿A quien le quitaste el primer lugar?-preguntó Neji.

-Se lo merecía esa snob de cabello rubio largo- respondió Hinata mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Neji esbozó una rápida sonrisa antes de regresar al campo para acomodarse en la carrera que tenía. Vio como se reunía con algunos chicos del equipo de atletismo y cruzó unas cuantas palabras con ellos.

Hinata salió de la pista para sentarse en una de las bancas cercanas para descansar unos segundos. Sintió escalofríos, sentía que la miraban. Giró su cabeza ligeramente y fue cuando lo vio. Estaba parado a dos niveles por encima de ella, a su izquierda. A pesar de que no podía verlos, la joven sabía que el joven de ojos negros la recorrían de arriba abajo, detallando su apariencia. Apoyado con los codos en la barandilla. Hinata percibió que su mirada era cautelosa, con ojos oscuros y serios.

Viéndolo desde la distancia, admitía que era atractivo.

* * *

Tenía unos cuarenta minutos sentada sola en las gradas, en unos veinte minutos más iban a participar Neji y el Inuzuka en los cuatrocientos metros. Acababan de terminar salto de altura, en la cual Kiba también participó, quedando en tercer lugar. Los del club deportivo de Konoha habían quedado en primer y segundo lugar. Tras un suspiro, en el cual siguió sintiendo las miradas para nada furtivas de sus compañeras, decidió abrir su bolso, sacar su cuaderno y su termo que acababa de terminar de pintar hace unos días.

-Ese color es demasiado fuerte para un mandala-escucho que una voz ronca cerca de su oído.

-¿Perdón?

-Estas perdonada.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa ¿acaso ese joven estaba siendo sarcástico con ella? La sonrisa era demasiado falsa para su gusto.

-No me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta de mi presencia. Pareces bastante concentrada. No parece prestar atención a nada más.

La gente normal estaría relativamente emocionada de charlar con un chico extraordinariamente atractivo, especialmente con un chico que tenía unas pestañas tan negras y espesas. En cambio ella se sentía incómoda.

-¿Me estás acusando de estar absorto en mí mismo?-Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, sintiendo que todo su rostro se encendía por la vergüenza que sentía.

-Me pasa lo mismo cuando pinto o cuando dibujo-comenzó a decir el joven-mi nombre es Yamagawa Sai.

-Mucho gusto, Hyuga Hinata.

-Mi hermano estará dando un curso en la ciudad, deberías de ir.

Sostuvo su mirada, sin pestañear con sus fríos ojos oscuros. Tenia unas pestañas muy bonitas.

-¿De que es el curso?

-Pintura. Tienes talento, puedo identificar uno cuando lo veo- fue lo ultimo que dijo cuando alguien le hablo al joven, se levanto de su lugar y la dejo sola.

Eso había sido bizarro. Alzó las rodillas para poder descansar la barbilla sobre ellas, cerró los ojos, pero luego los abrió rápidamente. Incluso en un grupo de personas anormales, ella se sentía un bicho raro.

* * *

Era la última carrera, los tres mil metros. Después de escuchar que el maestro Umino la había regañado por cansarse en una de las dos competencias, se estaba preparando para quedar en un buen lugar. Parecía que era eterna rivalidad con el otro entrenador de la otra escuela. Voltea a las gradas y ve a Neji y a Kiba parado junto a las gradas, desde lejos Kiba la saluda y escucha que la anima.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, no necesitaba mirar alrededor. Se acomoda en su carril para comenzar la carrera, escuchó el disparo de salida y esta ocasión decide ir al mismo ritmo que las demás. Su respiración es adecuada y su ritmo cardíaco aún se sienten normales. Se mantiene cerca de las primeras cinco sin esforzarse, en la quinta vuelta ve que varias le habían bajado al ritmo y se mantiene al mismo paso pero en sexta vuelta es cuando ve a una castaña que empieza a meter velocidad. Hinata se acerca a ella y empiezan a rebasar, en un punto estando ella en tercer lugar, la castaña rebasa al primer lugar en los últimos quinientos metros y es ahí cuando Hinata decide dar su máxima potencia. Ni siquiera miró la línea de meta cuando la paso.

Segundo lugar.

Nada mal para alguien que no es del equipo de atletismo. Se alejó de la pista a una de las bancas, ve que estaba el maestro Umino con una cara sorpresa. Kiba se acercó para abrazarla con tanta fuerza y entusiasmo.

-¡SEGUNDO LUGAR!- exclamó aún cargándola y dando un giro sobre su eje

-Gracias-pudo decir cuando la bajo y la soltó de sus brazos, su rostro estaba rojo tanto por la carrera pero más por el abrazo que le dio su amigo.

Muchos de los espectadores habían bajado de las gradas, entre ellos Neji que sonreía con orgullo. Le dio una toalla para que limpiara el sudor de su frente y le entrego en sus manos su termo con agua. Mientras caminaban los tres en dirección a donde estaban los del equipo fueron detenidos varias veces por otros entrenadores felicitandolos, recibieron palmaditas en la espalda de personas que no sabían quienes eran. Neji al igual que Hinata se sentían cohibidos, a diferencia de Kiba le encantaba el hecho que lo reconocieran.

El Inuzuka estaba demasiado emocionado por la atención que se había detenido hablar con uno de los entrenadores de una universidad del estado de Idaho.

-¿Cómo le gusta este tipo de atención?-le preguntó Neji al oído.

-Es la atención que siempre quiso en la escuela, siendo mi amigo nunca tendrá este reconocimiento- le dijo entre risas.

-Necesitamos alejarnos del caos-le dijo Neji tomándola de la mano para alejarla de la multitud, cuando escucha que le habla el maestro Umino a Neji.

-Ve-lo animó Hinata- le hablare a Tokuma para ver donde está.

-Le dije a Tokuma que lo veríamos en el estacionamiento cuatro-le informa Neji antes de ir a donde estaba el maestro Umino.

Estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de una mujer.

-Buena carrera- Hinata la volteo a ver, era más alta que ella definitivamente más delgada y de tez morena. La miraba con sus ojos brillantes y curiosos.

Ojos grises observan a los ojos cafés. Nerviosa Hinata solo la admira, era la primera vez que alguien de su mismo género decidiera entablar una conversación con ella. Después de unos segundos la reconoció, era la castaña que había ganado el primer lugar. Por un momento solo pudo mirarla. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que ella estaba esperando a que dijera algo.

-Buen tiempo-Le dijo en voz entrecortada y desigual. Extendió su mano robóticamente-Hyuga Hinata.

La castaña le estrechó la mano y le ofreció una sonrisa tentativa.

-Sarutobi Tenten- se presentó alegremente -tu novio parece muy intenso

-¿Novio?-Hinata tartamudeó con sorpresa. Volteo a ver hacia la dirección que veía la muchacha de cabello castaño-¿Neji? No es mi novio.

-Entonces son muy amigos-continuó hablando la joven-porque eres a la única que le ha dirigido la palabra en esta competencia.

OH. OH.

Neji era de los que no conversaban fácilmente con extraños. Natsu siempre lo molestaba diciéndole que era señor Darcy. Hinata observó a la mujer que estaba enfrente de ella, probablemente no sería su Elizabeth Bennet.

-Es mi primo-la corrigió Hinata apenada-es...introvertido.

La castaña la miró con sorpresa pero después de unos segundos empezó a asomar una sonrisa que se extendió rápidamente.

-Pense que eran novios, las últimas tres veces que me acerqué a él me ignoró por completo.

-Oh, a veces no sabe cómo actuar.

-Lo dices como si fuera Sai-dice la joven mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacía muecas-el chico es fríamente analítico y nada sentimental.

-Oh.

La joven la mira confundida ante su respuesta, y Hinata espera a que se alejara de ella, para darse cuenta de que era un bicho raro. En cambio, una sonrisa se apodera de su rostro.

-Entonces ¿dónde aprendiste a correr tan rápido?-preguntó la castaña que tenía enfrente de ella que ponía sus manos en la cadera.

Hinata quería responderle con la verdad: estrés postraumático e insomnio. Trago saliva y se concentró en contestarle con la verdad.

-Si-siempre me ha gustado correr-contestó tartamudeando.

-Ustedes son bastante buenos y se por los rumores que corren en la competencia que no son parte del equipo de atletismo.

La gente se enteraba de temas que no les incumben. La conversación continuó amenamente. Sarutobi los invitaba a ser parte del equipo de atletismo de una academia privada en Boston. El tema de las becas fue lo que le llamo mas la atencion pero algo de lo que no estaba interesada era ser el centro de atención a comparación de su amigo Kiba.

-Consideralo Hyuga- fue lo último que dijo antes de que se alejara la castaña hacia donde lo estaba esperando un hombre. Por un momento vio a una mujer de cabello desordenado castaño claro.

Hinata perdió el aliento.

No podía ser. Su mente estaba jugando una broma. Se alejó de la multitud para dirigirse al vestuario para darse un baño rápido y cambiarse de ropa. No pensaba regresar apestando a sudor seco a la casa y no sabía si sus ojos habían visto correctamente.

Salio de ahi y dondequiera que mirara, la seguían miradas curiosas. Con despiadado desafío, los miró a todos y siguió buscando a Tokuma. Al acercarse a las escaleras, vio una silueta alta apoyada contra el edificio. Decidió acercarse para ver si era Tokuma pero su sorpresa fue ver a Sai.

-Felicitaciones- dijo la voz suave desde las sombras oscuras.

No podía acostumbrarse a sus ojos y a su sonrisa falsa; Hinata se sentía confundida. Se sorprendió que nuevamente le dirigiera la palabra se obligó a respirar y hablar sin sentirse abrumada.

-¿Gracias?

-¿Pensaste lo del curso?-le pregunto acercándose a ella, Hinata noto que su cabello estaba mojado y caían gotas en su rostro.

-Suena bastante tentador pero no creo que pueda este verano-le contesto lo mas amable que podía. Noto que su voz se oía nerviosa, delatando su poca interacción social.

El joven de la sonrisa falsa abrió los ojos en grande y luego alzó sus cejas.

-¿No estás interesada?

Hinata se pasó una mano por la nuca, observando al joven de piel pálida y sonrisa falsa enfrente de ella. Suspiro derrotada y luego murmuró entre dientes:

-No es eso, en si es que no tengo el capital para pagarlo-confesó la Hyuga.

Un curso era caro y más en la capital del estado. Si hablaba con Iroha o Hoheto podrían llevarla cada ciertos días, pero estaba consciente que en cuestiones económicas no estaban lo más estable. Aun así tendría que preguntarles si es que los mandaran a Los Ángeles ese verano.

Un fuerte carraspeo atrajo su atención en uno de los laterales, ambos giraron sus cabezas y se encontraron a el maestro Umino con los brazos cruzados, la pelinegra lo estudio y detectó que tenía un aspecto cansado.

-Hyuga, ¿vendrán por ustedes?

-Así es.

El maestro Iruka se quedó observando los unos segundos hasta que después se retiró de ahí, Sai siguió la línea de visión mientras ella fruncía el ceño al verlo partir.

-¿No eres fan de tu entrenador?-preguntó el joven.

-En realidad, me agrada mucho-dijo Hinata que quitaba su mirada de la espalda del maestro.

-No pareciera...

-Es agradable-pensó las palabras correctas para describirlo- solo su mirada es intimidante.

-No solo es su mirada, hay algo en su persona que lo puedo considerar misterioso.

Hinata asintió con cierta desgana; sus ojos cayeron al suelo. No era su imaginación, el maestro parecía tener un aura tenebrosa y su mirada era aterradora de vez en cuando cruzaba miradas con él.

-Supongo que siempre puedo huir de él.

Contesto Hinata como una broma, pero la expresión de incertidumbre en el rostro de Sai la puso nerviosa. Ese día se habían acercado mas de una persona a interactuar con ella y solo estaba espantandolos con sus comentarios. De la nada, escucho que Sai se reía entre dientes.

-Serías muy buena en eso.

Los ojos color avellana se arrugaron con diversión. Hinata estudió sus cejas y su frente arrugada momentáneamente.

-¡SAI!

La voz ronca de otra persona los interrumpe, ambos voltea a ver al propietario de la voz. Su cabello negro estaba corto y sus ojos sostuvieron los de Hinata. Las cejas de Sai se fruncieron en confusión.

-No se supone que estés aquí.

Sus dedos se curvaron sobre sí mismos justo cuando algo se anudaba en mi garganta. Hinata trató de controlar su respiración, era una cobarde. No podia sostener la mirada oscura del joven de cabello negro enfrente de ella, asi que solo evadio su mirada ¿De dónde había venido esta persona?

El joven se quedó donde estaba mirando a Hinata.

Como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Estaba conversando con mi nueva amiga-respondió Sai sin ver a Hinata-en un momento voy al autobús.

La suavidad de su voz la tranquilizó por un momento volvio a ver al joven de ojos negros y noto que el se estaba enfurenciendo. Ella dio un paso atrás, sus manos temblaban a los lados, y luego se arriesgó a mirarlo de nuevo.

-Ebisu quería hablar contigo.

Sai se quedó callado por unos minutos viendo la situación en la que se encontraban. Los minutos parecían horas, ambos jóvenes se siguen primera vez de ese día Hinata pudo notar que Sai le sonrió, revelando unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas que lo hacen ver atractivo.

-Comprendo-dijo serio al de cabello negro puso su mano en la espalda de Hinata e inclinó la cabeza .El toque fue ligero. Podría haber sido una mano amigable o reconfortante con solo un poco de presión, pero el efecto de su toque fue electrizante. Se sorprendió tanto que no pudo hablar por un momento mientras me susurraba al oído-Espero verte en curso Hyuga.

El joven la miró, sin sonreír, inmóvil.Y miró. Y miró un poco más. Tenía un rostro duro, y atractivo. El aire pareció espesarse y pudo sentir que su rostro cambiaba de color. Sus ojos se abrieron, pero esta vez en reconocimiento

-¿Dónde conseguiste ese termo?

-Oh. Lo compre en Los Ángeles, yo lo pinte.

El color bañó sus mejillas y bajó la mirada, repentinamente avergonzada. Tragó nerviosamente y sus palmas se humedecieron.

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo dándole la espalda, hizo precisamente eso.

Le parecía familiar. Atractivo pero familiar.

* * *

-Estoy tan listo para no ir a clases durante las próximas semanas, estoy harto de la escuela. Solo unos días más y seremos libres- dijo Kiba, ajustando su chaqueta alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¿Este año no reprobaste ninguna materia?

-No todos somos como tú, Neji.

Hinata observaba como era que ambos castaños estaban discutiendo. Sonrió ligeramente mientras veía la multitud de gente pasar alrededor de ellos. Tokuma aun no llegaba y Neji se estaba empezando a desesperar. A lo lejos se percató del equipo de Konoha que estaban apunto de subir al autobús.

-La mayoría son de universidad, escuché que varios de las escuelas privadas se cambiarán a ese club para tener más oportunidad para los nacionales.

-¿Alguna universidad importante tiene atletas de alto rendimiento?-pregunto Hinata a la explicación de Kiba. Este solo la observo detalladamente.

-Si, pero se que la mayoría decide entrar a ese club para poder tener mejor entrenamiento. Imagina una beca en Harvard-Kiba le contestó con su típica energía.

La mirada gris de Hinata captó la atención del joven de cabello oscuro, y de repente, giró la cabeza hacia su dirección, como si hubiera escuchado su conversación. Contuvo la respiración, por unos segundos. Kiba seguía hablando fuerte sin parar.

Puede que su barbilla se haya tambaleado.

Neji debió haber captado su nerviosismo, así que movió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hinata y la acercó a su pecho. Se sentía bien estar envuelto en sus brazos, así que dejó descansar allí, absorbida por su fuerza. Puso su barbilla en la cabeza de la pelinegra y lo pudo sentir suspirar.

-¿Hinata?-preguntó aturdido Kiba al ver los movimientos de Neji.

-Es-estoy bien-respondió apenada con su cara en el pecho del único Hyuga cerca.

-Tranquila...

-¿Conocen a ese tipo?-pregunto Hinata, su voz sonaba notablemente nerviosa.

Kiba se puso rígido. Neji gruño. Ambos castaños giraron su cabeza en dirección hacia donde Hinata tenia su mirada fijada.

-No- Neji deslizó su mano desde su hombro hasta su cadera, acercándola hacia el -No lo sé.

-¿Uno de esos niños ricos?-pregunto Kiba furioso que tocaba uno de sus nudillos con la palma de su mano-¿te hicieron algo?

Levantó la cabeza del pecho de Neji para poder mirarlo al de ojos oscuros.

-¿Es uno de ese club privado?

Kiba asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos parpadearon brevemente hacia el joven de ojos oscuros que seguía observándola y luego de un momento Kiba vuelve a regresar la mirada oscura en Hinata.

-Si es uno de esos niños ricos.

-Fuckin rich kids.

* * *

-¿Se te hacía familiar la cara de ese joven?

La pregunta de Neji hacía eco en su cabeza, tenía un cigarro entre sus dedos índice y medio. Pasó su mano por su cabello oscuro y enfrentó la mirada de Neji. Estaban esperando a Tokuma en donde habían acordado, Kiba ya se había ido en el autobús de la escuela. La mirada que le lanzó Kiba a Hinata antes de irse la hizo sentirse apreciada, el pulgar de Neji acarició su mejilla sacándola de sus ideas, los ojos viajaron inquisitivamente sobre su rostro.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimó?

-Estoy bien. No me lastimó, simplemente me asustó. Su cara se me hizo familiar y me recordó a los días de San Francisco.

Una rafaga de viento pasó entre ambos Hyugas, el cabello largo de Neji se movió de acorde a la fuerza que traía. Los ojos grises de Neji se entrecierran y giró levemente su rostro, Hinata con aquella imagen enfrente de ella tomó con sus manos su rostro. Lo apreciaba tanto y tenerlo preocupado por algo tan insignificante la hacía sentir débil. Posó sus labios en su mejilla y le dio un beso casto.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y ese sonrojo en la piel blanca de Neji se hizo presente.

-Gracias por preocuparte, probablemente era un extraño y me recordaba a alguien. No iba a tener otro ataque de pánico.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba convencido. Ella tragó saliva y tomó fuerzas para mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, estos reflejaban preocupación y cariño.

-Los he estado buscando por todas partes, esta escuela es demasiado grande.

La voz grave de Tokuma los trajo a la realidad, el Hyuga de ojos grises enfrente ellos los miraba con una sonrisa ladeada. Tenía un perfil mandibular bien definido y una nariz recta que facil podria ser un excelente modelo para dibujo. Sus ojos grises ligeramente rasgados delataban la herencia oriental. Ambos menores le devolvieron la sonrisa, Hinata se acercó para abrazarlo fuertemente. Primer año que no estaba viviendo las veinticuatro horas bajo el mismo techo. Era la persona que socializaba más y los obligaba a interactuar con las personas. A diferencia de los medios hermanos de Tokuma, Natsu era una diva con una actitud volátil y Ko era un joven noble y tranquilo.

El Hyuga le regreso el abrazo con la misma energía. Para ambos Hyugas era más difícil de lo que había imaginado hacer amistad sin Tokuma en la escuela. Neji y Hinata eran mejores amigos durante toda su vida, ese tipo de vínculo estrecho e inquebrantable que nadie podía igualarlo. Sus demás familiares se habían vuelto su fortaleza en los peores momentos de su vida. En los momentos más oscuros y rojos.

-¿Me extrañaste?-pregunto Tokuma sobre su cabeza.

Era un hecho que lo había extrañado.

Al separarse de ella, saludo a Neji con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Listos para comer? Conozco un lugar muy bueno donde hacen muy buenas pizzas.

-¿Dónde está tu carro?-pregunto Neji.

Tokuma señaló con su dedo índice donde estaba su carro, no es de extrañar que no hubiera visto antes; estaba estacionada al otro lado del estacionamiento. Continuaron hablando, Hinata observó a las chicas que los estaban observando a los lejos. Tokuma y Neji llamaban mucho la atención de la población femenina, una sonrisa de Tokuma hacía que más de una mujer se sonrojara, Neji podría hacer eso el problema es que nunca sonreía. Las chicas reían y murmuraban tratando de captar la atención de alguno de los Hyugas, Hinata empezó a experimentar celos. De cierta manera quería ser como esas chicas; por otro lado, sabía que era imposible para ella con su poca habilidad para entablar amistad con su género.

Hinata estaba encendiendo su cigarro cuando la mirada de una mujer estaba posada en ella. Hinata se congeló, en su mente pasaron una serie de imágenes de aquel verano en San Francisco , las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron, los otros dos Hyugas lo notaron y se giraron sobre su propio eje para buscar el motivo. Tokuma se quedó parado frente a ella, su cuerpo tenso al ver a la mujer parado enfrente de ellos.

A pesar de las voces que escuchaba en su oído, se sentía sola en el túnel profundo. Su existencia es vibración, el eco de mi propia respiración y un calor tan espeso y nocivo. Sintió la mano de Neji sobre la de ella.

Le temblaba la mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Al principio fue entretenido pero al hacer las correcciones me tardé mas de lo que debía. Queria subir Fuckin Rich people, pero me di cuenta que para entender el siguiente capitulo debo avanzar este. Y si quieren entender lo que pasara en el siguiente deben de leer Fuckin Summer.
> 
> Saludos a todos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte II. Vivir en los suburbios de Boston cerca del bosque incita seguridad, las pesadillas han sido persistenes y las visitas al psicologo no han ayudado. Otro verano parece ser extremo para Hyuga Hinata y el pasado parece que vuelve a repetir. Precuela de Fuckin Rich People. Secuela de Fuckin Summer. SASUHINA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titulo: I know what you did last fuckin summer
> 
> Rating:T(?)
> 
> Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo uso sus personajes fuera de su papel en el manga/anime para ponerlos en mi historia. Son como actores pero sin sueldo. A mi tampoco nadie me paga por esto.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Ubicación: Boston, Massachusetts.  
Desconocido.

A pesar de que la multitud estaba disminuyendo rápidamente, era fácil identificar el rostro de una de las mujeres que le habían marcado una parte de su historia.

No tenía sentido.

¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

Tanto Neji como Hinata vieron por un tiempo demasiado largo a la mujer, y ella debió haberlo notado, porque al segundo siguiente volvió la cabeza y los miró a los ojos. La sorpresa cruzó por su rostro.

Parpadeó Hinata y no apartó la mirada de la mujer que estaba enfrente de ella. Supo que en ese momento ambos estaban debatiendo lo mismo: acercarse a ella a saludarla o simplemente pasar por desapercibidos. La mujer los seguía observando, hubo un momento de vacilación, luego caminó hacia ellos con paso seguro.

-¿Hyugas?-pregunto sonriente la mujer que había dejado hace unos veranos tirada en el piso.

Bañada en sangre.

Ninguno dijo nada más, aunque todavía la miraban. Era como ver un fantasma. No sabían si era real. Los ojos grandes de color cafe rojizo ni una sola vez se apartaron de los Hyugas. La mujer escaneo lentamente de la cabeza a los pies a cada uno de ellos y luego de regreso.

Había demasiados fantasmas en su mente y no todos muertos.

-Es bueno verlos niños- dijo la mujer que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Era difícil distinguirla, tantos años habían pasado. Se veía bien, en su peso ideal y sin moretones. Parecía saludable. Sabía Hinata que al igual que ella Neji debería estar sorprendido. Tokuma sabía de su oscuro pasado y que los habían envuelto sin su consentimiento.

-¿Doc-doctora Yūhi?-vaciló Hinata.

-¿Yuhi Kurenai?

Neji sonaba melancólico. Cuando los ojos cafes rojizos se encontraron con los de color gris una vez más, sus labios parecieron curvarse ligeramente hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa. Hinata sintió que estaba regresando al pasado.

-¡Doctora Kurenai!- saludo con entusiasmo la pelinegra. La mujer de ojos cafés rojizos le devolvió la sonrisa con esa misma expresión de agradecimiento

-¿Me pueden dar un abrazo o simplemente van a seguir mirándome?-Kurenai se rió, Hinata inmediatamente cerró la distancia para envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la mujer mayor.

-El tiempo ha pasado- dijo Kurenai con cuidado, todavía con una sonrisa.

-Sólo el tiempo suficiente-contestó Neji que se acercaba para abrazarla.

-Se ve bastante bien- le dijo Hinata aún sorprendida.

Kurenai siguió sonriendo, pero sus ojos bajaron un poco. Se volvió rápidamente, buscando a su alrededor. Al ver que nadie estaba a la redonda se acercó un paso más hacia ellos.

-Doctora Yuhi Kurenai, él es nuestro primo Hyuga Tokuma-dijo Neji mientras los presentaba-hermano de Ko y de Natsu.

Tokuma le ofreció su mano a lo cual Kurenai tomó y estrechó entre sus dos manos. No podía evitar mirarlos.

-Puedes llamarme Kurenai, por favor- imploró.

Quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, se podía escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de los automóviles varados en el tráfico de Boston. La pelinegra observó que Neji parecía tenso y nervioso al ver a alguien de su oscuro pasado. De alguna manera parecía menos accesible y un Neji que desconocía.

-Iremos a cenar a una cafetería que está a unas cuadras de aquí ¿quisiera venir con nosotros?-pregunto Tokuma.

La mujer enfrente de ellos quedó un momento en silencio para después asentir en voz alta. Tokuma torció uno de sus dedos en dirección hacia donde irían y caminaron a la par. Hinata escuchando la historia de como el destino había llevado a que Kurenai viviera en Boston. Ella dudaba de su capacidad del habla en ese momento, estaba empezando a sentirse tímida y fuera de lugar.

* * *

Ubicación: Boston, Massachusetts.  
Desconocido.

-Adelantense y pidan sin mí, tengo que hacer una llamada.

Neji y Hinata observaron a Tokuma, en silencio le respondieron y solo siguieron sus órdenes. Tokuma vio como era que entraban a la cafetería, cruzó la calle y entró a un callejón desierto. Estaba oscuro; olía a basura, el sonido del agua goteando era el único sonido que se podía escuchar en ese preciso momento. Sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros, tomó su encendedor y lo prendió. Dio unas cuantas caladas antes de detectar las pisadas .

-Sal o te haré salir. Es tu elección.

Silencio. Exhalo el humo y dejó pasar unos segundos más antes de animarse a hablar.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo escondido entre las sombras?-volvió a hablar el Hyuga con enojo.

Los sonidos de pies moviéndose hicieron eco en el callejón. Salió de las sombras de donde estaba escondido el hombre moreno de cabello oscuro, Tokuma calculaba que medía un metro ochenta. Le tomó un momento para mirarlo de verdad. Alto, definitivamente alto. El hombre torció sus labios y cerró sus ojos antes de dar otro paso.

-¿Qué edad tienes? No deberías fumar.

-Nadie debería fumar-masculló el joven. Dio otra calada al cigarro y sostuvo el humo en sus pulmones. Escuchó una risa del hombre que estaba siguiéndolos hace un par de cuadras.

-Estoy preocupado por Kurenai, es todo.

Tokuma observó la vestimenta del hombre. Estaba seguro de que tenía un arma de fuego en su cintura, y probablemente tenía los permisos necesarios para traerla consigo mismo. El porte del hombre parecía de alguien que se dedicaba a esa clase de trabajos.

-Una cena no le hace daño a nadie.

Escuchó al hombre frente de él soltar una risa fuerte y sonora. El de ojos grises estaba observando con cuidado, el moreno sacó de su bolsillo de su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarros. Puso entre sus labios su cigarrillo, no sin antes cruzar sus brazos desafiante y entrecerrar sus ojos .

-Eres un Hyuga.

Tokuma notó que lo decía en tono de burla.

-Bien hecho por esa observación- lo felicito sarcásticamente, cruzando los brazos.

-Ustedes los Hyugas, tienen un caso curioso-dijo el hombre para después encender el cigarro.

Ojos grises observan a los ojos oscuros. No tenían nada que decirse el uno al otro.

-Hace cinco años me tocó ver un caso interesante, en San Francisco en un pequeño departamento se encuentran tres cuerpos. El motivo de la muerte de uno, según la autopsia, es un infarto al corazón y daño al hígado.

Hizo una pausa el hombre para ver a Tokuma. El hombre frente de él da una calada al cigarrillo.

-El reloj está corriendo, si no terminas rápido lo que me quieres decir me iré.

-Me advirtieron que los Hyugas no tienen un buen temperamento, pero hasta donde va la historia uno piensa que es normal pero en ese mismo departamento se encontró el cuerpo de una mujer con vida pero en estado inconsciente. Parece casi un error que estuviera viva.

-¿Por qué es un error?-preguntó Tokuma mientras daba una calada a su cigarro.

El hombre aspira otra inhalación del cigarrillo antes de hablar.

-En la exploración sólo encuentra un par de moretones pequeños cerca de su nuca y unos en su abdomen. Si el asesino en serie iba directo a ellos, es un error dejar un sobreviviente-le explica el hombre que sacaba el humo observando al menor de ojos grises- pero es casi seguro que no era un asesino.

-¿Porque estas tan seguro en eso?

El hombre mira de nuevo al Hyuga, y luego una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro, revelando una dentadura casi perfecta.

-Hyuga, estoy pendiente del caso completo donde mi novia estuvo involucrada-dijo tranquilamente el hombre dando una calada más a su cigarro.

Parpadeo y miro alrededor el de ojos grises, estaba casi seguro que había otra persona más que escuchaba su conversación.

-La gente puede decir muchos rumores. Lamento que eso le sucediera a tu novia.

-No entiendes Hyuga, había sangre y no parecía de vandalismo. Investigamos más y uno de los que murió era un pedófilo de red buscado-contesto enojado el moreno mientras le lanza humo a la cara.

Tokuma aspira otra inhalación del cigarrillo con el ceño fruncido. Estaba perdiendo el temperamento así que dio un paso más para pegarse a la pared.

-Si necesitas decir algo, te escucho- dijo para luego exhalar el humo.

-Dos testigos aseguraron que un par de horas antes de la llamada al 911 vieron a unos niños entrar a ese domicilio. Cuando los policías llegaron al lugar no había rastro alguno de ellos.

Tokuma sonrió de lado causando en el moreno que chasqueara con la lengua..

-Tu historia suena como justicia divina.

El moreno pasa el dedo por la punta del cigarrillo, esparciendo cenizas por el suelo. Levanta su mirada color café y la deja en la mirada desafiante gris del Hyuga.

\- No soy creyente de que sea tan buena suerte que sucediera eso, se que algo paso. Quiero descubrir que paso.

El Hyuga aguanto la respiración mientras él exhala una nube de humo.

-Muy buen caso y me suena interesante, pero no nos incumbe sus problemas y su trabajo.

-Hay Hyugas en San Francisco. Se que vivieron ahí un tiempo, niños problemáticos.

Tokuma frunció su ceño.

-Son jóvenes incomprendidos. No son realmente una amenaza para nadie.

Sin apartar los ojos de Tokuma, el hombre metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su bolso y sacó una tarjeta de presentación. Tokuma estuvo unos segundos viendo la tarjeta antes de tomarla.

-Sigo investigando su caso, cuando cambies de opinión y quieran hablar ese es mi número de celular está en la tarjeta.

Da una calada al cigarrillo y toma la tarjeta. Observa las letras en color negro que estan imprentas en el papel blanco y despues de unos segundos exhala el humo sobre este.

-Te dare un consejo. Alejate de mi familia, tú y quien quiera que tengas como sombra. No permitiré que le hagan daño ustedes dos.

Tokuma da media vuelta y va en dirección a la cafetería. Una vez que Sarutobi observa que el Hyuga está dentro escucha la risa de su compañero.

-Es inteligente- dijo el hombre que estaba acercándose a la par del moreno. Su cabello largo platinado lo distingue bastante.

-Me recuerda a ti, Hatake.

* * *

Ubicación: Boston, Massachusetts.  
Desconocido.

Hinata observa como es que entra Tokuma con paso decidido hacia la mesa en la que están sentados. La camarera se detiene para entregar las bebidas y mientras Neji ordena la comida de todos. La pelinegra estaba tomando su vaso de limonada como si la bebida borrara todos los recuerdos de San Francisco de inmediato. Apenas tomó asiento Tokuma y pudo tomar un respiro sonoro completamente causando en Neji y Hinata su atención.

-No me atrevía a hablarles hoy en la tarde, pero necesitaba saber de ustedes-dijo Kurenai después de que se alejó la camarera con las órdenes.

-Estamos bien-contestó Hinata en voz baja quitando la mirada de Tokuma.

-No lo entienden, o tal vez yo soy la que no comprende. Esa noche para mi hay pocos recuerdos, se que todos los del edificio decían que fui yo la que lo había atacado-dijo Kurenai tomando su bebida con sus manos.

En ese momento, mientras estaba sentada frente a ellos, no pudo evitar notar lo triste que se venía hablando de los sucesos de aquella noche. El estómago de la Hyuga se revolvió al recordar el charco de sangre alrededor de los cuerpos. Miró el rostro de la doctora Kurenai y se percató de lo cansado que se veía y sus ojos temblaban como si estuviera sufriendo. Como si estuviera huyendo de su pasado. Era la misma mirada que veía en Neji y en Hanabi. La misma mirada que veía siempre que se reflejaba en el espejo.

-Lo que pasó esa noche fue una pesadilla para usted, más estamos conscientes que él era un hombre problemático-agregó Neji con los brazos cruzados.

La mujer tomó un sorbo a su bebida antes de tomar fuerzas para hablar. Por debajo de la mesa Hinata sintió como era que la mano de Tokuma tomaba de la suya, un pequeño gesto que le dio la fuerza para escuchar lo que tenía que decir la verdadera víctima de esa noche. Para ella tampoco le era fácil hablar.

-Solo recuerdo despertar en una habitación donde estaba segura, mi cuerpo me dolía y cuando me cuestionaron dije todo lo que tenía que decir mientras yacía en la cama del hospital, deshidratada y en estado de shock.

-Vimos las noticias, fue un caso bastante sonado-dijo Tokuma seriamente.

La pelinegra suspiro justo cuando pasa la camarera con sus órdenes. Su apetito desapareció de repente, así que pidió otra limonada.

-No quiero vivir en el pasado, creo que merecen una disculpa por mi parte.

Los tres Hyugas se miraron. Tokuma sabía la historia, Neji y Hinata fueron parte de esa noche. Ninguno hablo, solo dejaron que continuara hablando la verdadera víctima.

-Algo terrible sucedió en ese departamento, la gente llegó a pensar en un asesino en serie. Estoy segura que alguien me salvo.

Suspiro justo cuando pasa la camarera con el sándwich y la sopa de Tokuma.

-Los periódicos locales inventaron toda clases de historias sobre un asesino que nunca fue atrapado-agregó Tokuma a la conversación.

-Así es. Me miraron con lástima, me trataron con simpatía y frustración porque mi memoria se negó a volver. La investigación dictaminó que fue una muerte accidental al final, pero la gente todavía me mira, incluso ahora, con curiosidad en sus rostros.

La pelinegra se armó de valor para hablar con fuerza.

-Nosotros lamentamos todo lo que pasó.

-Lo curioso es que soñe que ustedes estaban ahí, pero no estaban en la habitación.

Tokuma apretó con fuerza su mano, Neji controlo sus emociones y para Hinata sintió lo difícil que le fue pasar saliva. Para cualquier Hyuga, era conocimiento básico que el puño suave en el lugar correcto podría causar un noqueo que podía hacer olvidar los últimos detalles.

Ellos la habían hecho creer que soñó que estaban ahí.

Ellos recordaban todo. Un nudo se quedó en la garganta de Hinata.

Kurenai no sabía que era real.

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston,Massachusetts.  
Hogar de los Hyugas.

Hora: 7:00 PM

La despertó un suave golpe de su puerta del cuarto. Se apoyó en los codos y trató de concentrarse en la habitación oscura. Debió de haber estado durmiendo durante una hora o tal vez más.

-Sí- respondió, su voz se atascó en su garganta.

-¿Estas decente Hinata?

Tan amable y tan propio, inclusive en su propia casa. Hinata sonrió.

-Puedes entrar Ko.

La mano masculina de su primo agarró la perilla de la puerta para girarla , mientras su cabeza se ojos grises grandes de Ko escanearon la habitación hasta que se conectaron con los de ella.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Dolor de cabeza-respondió Hinata que se tocaba con sus dedos la frente.

-La cena está lista- dijo, mirándola con curiosidad- escuche que la psicóloga fue dura contigo.

-Solo fue...ella misma.

Trato de sonar amable y al mismo tiempo de devolverle la sonrisa para asegurarle que estaba bien. Había tenido un sueño extraño donde estaba sentada en un cuarto rodeada de personas queriendo hacerle daño, se mordió el labio Hinata antes de ver a Ko.

-Ko, ¿alguna vez haz sentido que nos observan?

El Hyuga la miró desconcertado por la pregunta, después de unos breves minutos con su mano tocó su frente.

-La gente de los suburbios pueden ser groseros.

Ko salió del cuarto dejando a Hinata pensando, se levantó de la cama y bajó de las escaleras. Cada escalón que bajaba se escuchaba el sonido de los platos y tazones sobre la mesa junto con la voz Natsu peleando con Tokuma. A pesar de que eran medios hermanos, se peleaban todos los días más cuando Tokuma regresaba de Boston.

-No puedo creer que no puedas ir a comprarme los panes que te pedí-gritaba su prima, estaba segura que los Inuzuka que estaban a cuatro cuadras podrían escucharla.

-Acabo de salir de vacaciones. Tenemos casi dos meses sin vernos y estas peleando conmigo.

Natsu pone la comida en la mesa haciendo tanto ruido que asustó a Iroha. Parecía exaltada más de lo normal. Hanabi que estaba sentada en una de las sillas voltea a ver a Natsu con su nariz arrugada. Algo aquí no andaba bien. Hinata toma su asiento para que su prima les pueda servir la cena.

-Come-ordena su prima que tenía su ceño fruncido -Te hará menos gruñón.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Hanabi viendo los frutos secos.

-¿Estás a dieta Natsu?-pregunto Tokuma desconcertado viendo el plato que tenía enfrente de él.

-Natsu, que tu ropa no te quede no es obligatorio que a todos nos pongas a dieta- dijo el tío Hoheto sin quitar de vista el periodico que estaba leyendo.

-De todos modos deben de comer bien-dijo Natsu que estaba sirviendo las tazas de café para todos.

-Estoy seguro de que tiene razón, pero ni siquiera esto llenará un cuarto de mi estómago-Neji le dijo mientras jugaba con las pasas.

\- Necesito perder peso o comprar ropa nueva y me niego a comprar ropa nueva-Natsu hizo una mueca.

-Debiste de habernos avisado que nos darías esto-dijo Ko jugando con la comida que tenía en su plato- pudimos haber pedido de comer.

-No me gustan las pasas, son como uvas pero ancianas-dijo Tokuma aun viendo su plato. El rostro atractivo de su primo estaba demasiado pálido-¿porque no mejor nos decías que no querías hacer de cenar?

-¿Porque no puedes comprar ropa?-pregunto Hinata evitando una pelea.

-Mi cuenta bancaria no lo permite y no puedo olvidar el hecho de que soy un tamaño más grande que el año pasado.

-Podrías ir a correr con nosotros-añadió Hinata sonriendo.

Natsu le lanzó una mirada oscura a Hinata para luego ver fríamente a Neji. Claro, olvidaba que hace unos días pelearon porque Natsu se frustró al no tener el abdomen plano como el. Peleas de los Hyugas.

-No estoy tan desesperada. Intentaré primero la dieta.

-Si comes poco puedes enfermar-le informo Iroha que estaba abriendo el refrigerador para sacar una fruta de la cosecha de esos días.

-No voy a tratar contigo si te enfermas-dijo Tokuma cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras lo hacía, todavía mirándola.

-No pasaré hambre, tengo aperitivos nutritivos.

-El campamento militar suena bastante tentador después de este platillo-dijo Hanabi.

Frotándose los párpados con el dorso de las manos, respiró hondo y dejo que otro fuera más lento, moviendo los hombros en el proceso y diciéndome a sí misma que necesitaba calmarse y volver a la cama. Siempre estaba el mañana.

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston.  
Casa de los Hyugas.  
Hora: 6:00 AM

-¿Estás segura, Natsu? Ella parece tan agotada. Ella es una sombra de cómo debería verse una chica de su edad.

-Lo que ha vivido no ha sido normal Hoheto.

¿Acaso estaban hablando de ella?

Estaba bajando las escaleras en silencio y su intención no era escuchar alguna conversación ajena. Hoheto lanzó un pequeño suspiro, una de sus especialidades. Era lo suficientemente ambiguo como para significar algo para cualquiera pero tenía la sensación de que tenía la intención de cerrar el tema cortésmente.

Entro a la cocina, encontrándose con la mirada de ambos. Natsu estaba dejando su plato en el fregadero, dejando solo a Hoheto en la cocina. Luchando contra la urgencia de tomar su café y correr, se sentó en uno de los lugares vacíos. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de la cafetera.

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante.

-Estuviste muy callada en la cena.

Hoheto la había estado observando en la cena. Hinata se levantó de su lugar y tomó la tetera para servir su taza de café.

-No quería hablar anoche.

No fue la mejor respuesta que pudo dar Hinata. Vio como la frente de Hoheto se arrugó ante esta rápida respuesta, y se volvió para hablar con la pelinegra.

-Admito que tienes muchas razones para estar molesta ... pero aun así, estoy preocupado.

Se volvió esta vez, para enfrentar a Hinata.

-No estoy molesta porque apostaste por nosotros- dijo Hinata dando un sorbo más a su café.

Neji estaba entrando a la cocina. Se detuvo y cruzó los brazos. Hinata cerró los ojos y trato de disfrutar aunque sea un sorbo más de su café. Odiaba cuando Hoheto la cuestionaba.

-Tenía migraña anoche.

-Parece que es más constante tus dolores cabeza-dijo serio Hoheto.

Neji tomó asiento a lado de Hinata. Tomó el cereal que tenía enfrente de ella y se sirvió en su tazón.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-El lenguaje corporal grita lo contrario-contestó Neji.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien? ¿Está todo bien en la escuela?

Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo, Neji mirando intensamente su reacción. Hoheto había vuelto a comer, pero era obvio que aún no dejaría el tema.

-Estoy bien.

La mente de Hinata instantáneamente evocó una imagen de su pasado. No quería volver a recordar aquella noche. Dio un último sorbo a su café y miró fijamente a los ojos de Hoheto.

-Estoy bien ... solo un poco ... cansada.

Ella puso una amplia sonrisa falsa y Hoheto se volvió hacia su plato, todavía luciendo un poco preocupado. Hinata buscó la mirada de Neji y ahí estaba esperándola. La estaba cuestionando después de todo.

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston, Massachusetts.  
Secundaria Bishop  
Hora: 11:00 AM

Tan pronto como Hinata hacía fila en la cafetería, se le puso la piel de gallina. Tomó una bandeja y cerró los ojos. Estaba alguien observándola desde alguna parte de la habitación. Después de elegir una ensalada y una botella de agua, le pagó al cajero y se alejó de la fila. El bullicio de la habitación le estaba causando un dolor de cabeza que estaba segura que ni el ibuprofeno se lo iba a quitar.

Se estaba acercando a la mesa donde se encontraba Shino cuando escucha los gritos de Kiba desde la puerta de la cafetería. Se giró sobre su eje, le dio un pequeño saludo para señalar a donde se iba a sentar. Kiba solo sonríe y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para hacer fila para comprar su comida.

Hinata se vio en la necesidad de escanear la habitación en busca de la persona que la estaba observando. Y ahí estaba. Parado en una esquina portando su atuendo de maestro. Camino lo más recto que pudo dando paso tras paso hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaba el menor de los Aburame.

-¿Hinata?-la pelinegra se sobresaltó ante la mano de Shino sobre la suya , trato de respirar profundamente.

-Lamento asustarte.

Su garganta se sentía seca y rasposa, así que decidió girar la tapa de la botella de agua, tomó un largo trago.

-¿Saben? cada vez veo la comida de la cafetería peor- escucho como era que Kiba se sentaba a lado de ella enojado- se supone que hoy servirán burritos mexicanos, esto no es un burrito y tampoco es mexicano.

-No todos tenemos familiares latinos-respondió Shino dándole una mordida a su sándwich.

-¿Cómo puedes comer ensalada teniendo en tu casa mejores vegetales?-pregunto Kiba.

-Era lo mejor que había el día de hoy-respondió Hinata apenada y con la mirada baja.

-El cajero todavía se atreve a decirme que no tiene cambio de diez dólares- continuo quejándose el castaño.

La Hyuga estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no tener contacto visual con el maestro Umino. Escucho como era que Kiba seguía hablando mientras se quejaba de la cafetería y de sus trabajadores. Volvió a tomar la botella de agua enfrente de ella para dar un sorbo nuevamente.

-¿Y Neji?-pregunto Shino con su voz monótona.

-Tenía un proyecto con la maestra Brookes.

Los minutos pasaron rápido y Kiba la había distraído de la mirada del maestro. Al terminar su comida se levantaron para dejar la bandeja en el área que le correspondía. Todo estaba siendo casi normal pero antes de llegar a las puertas, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo se dio la vuelta e inmediatamente miró a los ojos a la única persona que la estaba observando.

Toda la atención del maestro Umino estaba centrada en Hinata. Sus labios estaban ligeramente separados pero sin sonreír. Sin embargo, esos ojos parecían desafiantes y demasiado interesados. Parecía que la estaba evaluando.

Y no estaba escondiendo que la veía.

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston, Massachusetts.  
Consultorio.

Había pasado una noche bien, se había dormido casi inmediatamente, un sueño profundo, reparador y relajado. La escuela estuvo aburrida como siempre, a excepción del maestro Umino y su mirada perturbadora.

Tic TOC

tic TOC

Solo escuchaba el sonido del reloj. La psicóloga la volvió a citar, aparentemente el maestro Umino se había quejado de su actitud y les pasó el mensaje a sus tíos. Siempre le hacía las mismas preguntas casi en el mismo orden. Las más importante y con la que inicia es de ¿cómo se encontraba?.

-¿Cómo estás Hinata?

Siempre las mismas preguntas. Trato de no voltear los ojos y sonrió.

-Bien, disfrutando los últimos días de escuela y esperando con ansias las vacaciones.

La mujer recorrió el rostro de Hinata con la mirada buscando algún rastro de heridas en su cara. Tenía la sospecha de que cuando preguntaba esperaba que le platicara todos sus oscuros secretos.

_Not today Satan, not today._

La consulta continuaba como siempre, no veía la necesidad de hacer ir a la mujer de vacaciones a terapia. Las personas como Neji y como Hinata son extremadamente hábiles para fingir que estaban bien.

-¿Cómo te fue en la carrera?

-Bastante bien.

-¿Conociste a otros estudiantes?

-De otra escuela, si.

-¡Excelente Hinata! Ese es un gran paso para ti-escucho en su timbre de voz felicidad y alivio, tal vez la mujer pensaba que con solo una cita había hecho un gran logro- Es importante que interactues con todos. Lo más importante diría yo.

_Nada de eso importa. Solo ella importaba. Su familia y sus amigos eran lo que importaba._

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston, Massachusetts.  
Bosque.

El aire húmedo se coló a través de su fino suéter. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí misma y trató de concentrarse en la pelea que estaba enfrente de ella. Estaban entrenando como de costumbre dentro del bosque, era su turno contra Tokuma. Se pusieron en posición para pelear y tan rápido como empezó había terminado. Era la tercera vez que la derribaba.

-Lo siento Hina.

-No te preocupes- le decía mientras se levantaba del suelo-¿podemos descansar?

Tokuma sonrió, se acercaron a una de los troncos para descansar unos segundos mientras veían la pelea entre Neji y Ko. Algo andaba mal en Tokuma, normalmente no era tan brusco cuando peleaba a menos que tuviera algo en su cabeza. Desde el desayuno lo había notado distante sin mirarla a los ojos. Sus instintos estaban alterados. Se armó de valor para preguntarle.

-Quieres decirme algo Tokuma-comenzó a decir llamando la atención a su primo-¿qué es lo que sucede?

Tokuma frunció los labios y exhaló aire, sus mejillas se hincharon levemente. Él miró hacia otro lado, se pasó una mano por el cabello y finalmente dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

-Estoy preocupado por ustedes, el día de la carrera había un detective en el público-le dijo a Hinata.

Tenía mil preguntas que quería hacerle a su primo, pero no tenía idea de cómo formularlas ¿Que hacía un detective ahí? En una competencia local.

-El hombre solo me dijo que estuvo en el caso de San Francisco, todo indica que es un cold case. Así que no hay que preocuparse.

-¿El ca-caso de Kurenai?-ese tartamudeo era signo de nerviosismo. Trato de mirarlo con la mayor calma posible, pero se dio cuenta que fue imposible esconderlo.

-Todo lo que hagan nos lo tienen que decir ¿está bien?-Tokuma tomo de su mano para tomarla con fuerza. De alguna forma la tranquilizo.

Cuando giró su cabeza vio que Ko estaba en el piso. Neji había ganado esa ronda, Tokuma decidió pelear con su hermano dejando como única opción pelear con Neji. Se pusieron en la posición típica para pelear Byakugan, solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que Neji derrumbara a Hinata.

-Estás distraída-enarcó las cejas preocupado.

-Neji, tengo miedo- dijo Hinata desde el suelo boca arriba, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-me dijo Tokuma lo del detective.

Neji le tomó la mano para ponerla de pie, y luego para su sorpresa, la abrazó con fuerza, sosteniéndola contra su pecho durante mucho tiempo. Ella lo permitió, disfrutando de la demostración de afecto. No es que Neji no fuera cariñoso con ella. De todos sus familiares, él fue el que más la protegió.

Neji se desvivía por Hinata y ella se desvivía por él.

Pero esa ocasión se sintió diferente ese abrazo. Casi como si fuera él quien necesitara consuelo y no ella. Ella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le devolvió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Lo cual, considerando que ni siquiera podía rodear su musculosa circunferencia y hacer que sus manos se tocaran en el otro lado, no era mucho.

-Estaremos bien, siempre estaremos bien-le decía en voz baja, era algo tan íntimo e inocente que la hacía sentir protegida-prometeme que si notas algo raro me dirás.

-Lo prometo.

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston, Massachusetts.

Neji le había dicho que no era perceptiva. Kiba fue perceptivo cuando se conocieron. Y también hablador. Quizás por eso se llevaban tan bien. No tuvo que dar explicaciones a Kiba por no ser tan sociable, y él se lo explicó sin que ella tuviera que preguntar. Nunca había conocido a una persona con la que pudiera comunicarse con tanta libertad, tan poco acostumbrada estaba al fenómeno de la amistad.

Esa mañana se levantó sin pesadillas, sólo había abiertos los ojos y tenía esa necesidad de correr.

Tenía ansiedad. No quería volver a tomar Xanax.

Estaban corriendo por las calles de los suburbios casi desiertos, la mañana era fresca y era un buen dia para correr. Quizás fue el clima o la forma en que el viento movía su cabello pero sabía que alguien la observaba. Se detuvo en seco enfrente de la casa de los Mitarashi, le dolían los pulmones por su mal ritmo de respiración. Y entonces, un movimiento en la ventana de la casa le llamó la atención. Había alguien parado allí, mirándola. El resplandor de la ventana se oscurecía tanto, pero por lo que pudo distinguir era un hombre.

Todo después de ese punto sucedió en una oleada de reacción y adrenalina. No era su imaginación, había alguien parado en la ventana de la casa y la observaba. Con su corazón latiendo con fuerza salió corriendo de ahí.

De repente empezó a escuchar pasos y estaban muy cerca de ella. Decidió tomar una ruta diferente y esta ocasión decidió irse por el bosque. Las zarzas le cortaban las manos. Su aliento desgarra su garganta.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero cuando levantó los ojos, se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque, el aire a su alrededor estaba completamente quieto y completamente perdido.

Le rezó mentalmente a la Diosa Kaguya para que la ayudara y usando uno de los troncos de los árboles para agarrarse subió hasta la cima para ver si las sospechas eran ciertas. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había señales de vida humana. Solo la flora y la fauna estaban presentes.

Dejó pasar unos minutos. El comienzo de una mañana gris aún se podía percibir, suspiro fuerte controlando su nerviosismo. Tal vez si estaba paranoica y realmente había imaginado a alguien. Estaba apunto de bajar de donde se encontraba cuando escucha pasos rápidos acercándose.

Alguien estaba ahí.

Alguien la había seguido y se quedó congelada. Desde la altura donde se encontraba no la podían ver. Entonces lo vio y mientras cruzaba el campo cojeando, notó que uno de sus pies estaba lastimado. El joven vestía unos jeans desaliñados y su cuerpo era delgado, Hinata bajó un poco mas de donde estaba para ver al joven. Se había detenido a respirar y fue entonces cuando la Hyuga notó el color rojizo cayendo de su mano. Vio como era que los hombros le temblaban mientras lloraba, su cuerpo temblaba por los sollozos, pero sin emitir ningún sonido. Hinata escuchó el sonido de un arma, asustando y haciendo un ligero sonido en la rama.

El joven volteo su cara hacia el cielo, buscando de donde provenía el sonido con el corazón latiendo rápido en su pecho y con su respiración agitada, colocó su mano sobre su cara media cubriendo su nariz y boca.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en intentar controlar sus signos vitales, cuando volvió abrir sus ojos desde su nueva posición, pudo ver que el cabello del joven era tan negro como la noche pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era su ojos que estaban hinchados con sangre alrededor de este.

De repente se volvieron a escuchar más armas y pisadas, el bosque no estaba tranquilo esa mañana. El joven entró en pánico, volvió la cabeza hacia el bosque.

-Fuck!

Hinata tomó una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida, pero su vida nunca había sido fácil. Bajo del árbol lo mas rápido que pudo y cuando piso incorrectamente haciendo más ruido de lo que debería el joven se congeló al verla. Pasaron segundos hasta que el joven se carcajeaba en alto.

-Tu no eres real.

Se escucharon voces y perros de cacería. Hinata vio como era que el joven comenzó a correr en dirección suroeste del bosque. El joven no era de por el área, de lo que sea que estaba huyendo lo iban a encontrar. Hinata corrió tras de él, se escuchaban los perros ladrar y a varios hombres gruñir a lo lejos.

Casi no tardó en alcanzarlo, pero le parecieron horas lo tomó con fuerza del brazo, derribándolo y dejándolo en el suelo. El joven le soltó un golpe en la sien de Hinata que le causó un grito por parte de ella, Hinata controlo su ira y con fuerza le hizo una llave. El joven era incapaz de distinguir su atacante real.

-No sé de quién huyes, pero en esa dirección te van atrapar. Corre al Este y llegarás más rápido al siguiente pueblo-dijo Hinata en voz baja viendo al joven enfrente de ella, su cara estaba llena de sangre, de hematomas y de lodo.

Deseo en ese momento haberse quedado en su cama esa mañana, le pidió a su diosa que sus piernas cansadas siguieran bombeando porque las iba a necesitar en ese momento. Los pulmones le ardían con la severidad de sus jadeos agudos y su pecho se agitaba por el esfuerzo excesivo. Demasiada adrenalina antes de ir a la escuela. Hinata se arrancó a correr en dirección hacia el Este y el joven seguía corriendo a su lado por un buen tiempo, los perros de búsqueda eran ahora más ruidosos, los ladridos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Sus oídos detectaron como eran que los cañones de las armas se estaban cargando causando en ambos más velocidad para correr.

-Lo necesito vivo, golpéenlo pero no lo quiero muerto. Muerto no vale nada.

Parecía que esa orden la podían escuchar detrás de ellos, Hinata siguió corriendo por el bosque sin voltear a ver a su compañero por un momento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Eso era lo que se sentía ser una presa de un depredador. Siguieron corriendo unos minutos más hasta que llegaron a uno de los lugares donde solían venir Shino y Kiba.

Estaban en una de las áreas más escondidas del bosque y daba gracias a la insistencia de Iroha en visitar el bosque siempre con mapas, las pisadas de las botas de los hombres no se escuchaban más pero aun así se obligó a moverse más rápido. Sabía que el joven estaba sangrando mucho, pero solo él era el que sabía de lo que huían.

Pasando árbol tras árbol, el amanecer se hacía más evidente. El joven se veía cansado y débil pero seguía esforzándose. Hinata paró y el joven la imitó, no podía distinguir el color de sus ojos pero la palidez de su rostro si.

-Continúa hacia esta dirección y encontrarás el siguiente pueblo.

Se quedó completamente quieto el joven, no era momento para detenerse a pensar que era lo que tenía que hacer. Hinata arrugó la nariz, al poder detectar el olor a sangre en el cuerpo del joven. Hinata se alejó de él hasta que volvió a distinguir sus pisadas cerca de ella.

-No se quien seas y no me importa, dirígete al Este-hizo una pausa cuando volvió a escuchar otro arma de cañón-ahora huye lo más rápido que puedas.

El joven miró hacia atrás con una mirada de incertidumbre dio un paso hacia ella y de su bolsa sacó una lanza pequeña y se la dejó en la mano, le lanzó una última mirada desesperada antes de que comenzara a correr de nuevo.

La Hyuga miró la lanza que tenía en su mano, era pequeña y puntiaguda. Escucho a lo lejos otro disparo y empezó a correr por el bosque que cada vez estaba más iluminado, si el joven estaba huyendo de alguien parecía que la mejor decisión era huir al siguiente suburbio. Siguió manteniendo su paso y cuando llegó a la casa tan pronto como se acercó al césped de enfrente, su cuerpo se derrumbó. El sol ya se asomaba por las colinas haciendo notar como es que se había lastimado por el exceso de ejercicio. Hinata cayó sobre el césped y se quedó allí hasta que su corazón y su pecho se desaceleraron. Podía sentir que los músculos estaban tensos, y apretó los puños. Todo se sentía débil con hormigueo y por un momento había tenido miedo de que sus piernas fallaran.

-¿De quién huyes?

La voz de Neji la hizo abrir los ojos de par en par. Estaba parado enfrente de ella con su mirada estoica y levantando la ceja al verla en el piso.

-¿De mi pasado?

No sabía si contarle a Neji lo que vio. No quería preocuparlo con otro de los sucesos extraños que pasaba en su vida.

-Eres la peor para mentir Hinata.

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston,Massachusetts.  
Secundaria Bishop  
Hora: 8:00 AM

Soltaba respiraciones cortas e irregulares mientras corría por los pasillos llenos de adolescentes, como si correr una persecución en la mañana por el bosque no le fuera clase estaba literalmente a punto de comenzar, pero su aparentemente interminable racha de mala suerte aseguró que no llegara a tiempo a la clase de la maestra Brookes. Antes de entrar se vio brevemente en el reflejo de una puerta de cristal.

No estaba presentable.

-Hyuga, te solicitan en la oficina del director.

Hinata miró su reloj. Llegó a la hora que era. La maestra Brooks, una mujer americana de ojos azules y de estatura promedio, la miraba desde su escritorio mientras acomodaba sus trabajos de ese día.

-No he hecho nada.

-Ve a la dirección.

Le ordenó la maestra, Hinata no recordaba haber hecho algo en estos días. Por un momento pudo detectar la mirada de preocupación de la maestra y tenía el presentimiento que no era nada bueno. Hinata se pasó su mano por su cabello tratando de pensar en cómo salir de la situación. No quería pensar que esto tenia que ver con lo que había pasado en el bosque. Aun no le había dicho a alguien.

-Tenemos examen a esta hora.

-Te lo pondré en la siguiente clase.

Eso daba a entender que no regresaría a tiempo a clase, se mordió su labio inferior evitando que los nervios la invadieron y resignada salió del salón para encaminarse a la oficina de la escuela. Aún había gente en los pasillos, entre ellos un montón de porristas presentes, varios del equipo de fútbol soccer y muchos de la gente popular de la escuela.

-Buenos días Hyuga, en un momento te ve el director.

Le debería de dar pena que la secretaría de la oficina del director la conociera. En Los Ángeles, solían estar más en problemas y la directora nunca se aprendio su apellido. Llegando a los suburbios habían disminuido, normalmente sabia por que la llamaban esta ocasión era diferente.

Motivo: desconocido.

Estiró el cuello para mirar a través de las persianas abiertas de la oficina del director. Alguien está sentado en la silla de visitas, pero todo lo que puedo distinguir es una mandíbula dura y cabello platinado.

Suspiro derrotada y decidió que realmente ni siquiera debería de haberse molestado en levantarse de la cama esa mañana. Vio como el hombre de cabello platinado salió de la oficina del director no sin antes mirarla de reojo a la pelinegra.

-Estaremos al pendiente, Hatake.

El hombre la observa por unos instantes directamente a sus ojos, le da la espalda y se dedica a platicar con la secretaria que tenía sus mejillas de un tono rosado. La secretaria se levanta de su lugar, dejándolo solos en la sala de espera.

-Es muy temprano para estar en la oficina del director.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento que el hombre se dirigía a ella, la de ojos grises lo observó y dudo en contestarlte. Viendolo de frente comprendía por que la mujer estaba sonrojada era alto y guapo. Tenía su medio rostro cubierto por un cubrebocas pero por su perfil se podía detectar una nariz recta y varonil.

-Nunca es tarde para visitar al director-contestó Hinata echando un vistazo a los pasillos que estaban desiertos.

El hombre de cabello platinado rió en voz alta antes de irse.

-Hyuga pasa.

Entró a la oficina del director y rápidamente tomó asiento, sea lo que fuera de lo que querían hablar ese día no estaba de humor. Estaba demasiado cansada para continuar con las horas que faltaban, solo quería llegar a casa, tomar un baño y tener una larga siesta.

Las cejas negras del director estaban tensas y sus labios rosados estaban fruncidos como concentrándose en que hacer con ella. Era la misma mirada que le daba la psicóloga todas sus sesiones. El director salió de la oficina dejándola sola, comenzó a pensar en el joven del bosque. Miro el reloj que estaba en la pared y supuso que debería de haber llegado al pueblo vecino.

Si es que no lo habían atrapado.

-Pase señor Hyuga.

Los escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, el tio Hoheto estaba entrando a la oficina junto al director. La mirada gris de Hoheto la cuestionaba la razón por la que estaba ahí, Hinata solo levanto los hombros dándole entender que ni ella sabía la razón por la que estaba sentada enfrente del director.

-Se estará preguntando por que está aquí señorita Hyuga, nuestra política requiere que notificamos a los padres o tutores cuando ocurran incidentes.

-La cuestión es que no se que clase de incidente se refiere, director White-dijo Hinata con

voz suave.

Se estaba controlando.

-Me refiero al incidente de la carrera de hace unos días. Muy buen primer y segundo lugar, pero muy mala actitud.

El hombre que estaba enfrente de los Hyugas tenía el cabello oscuro con algunas canas en sus entradas. Hoheto estaba sentado viéndolo con los brazos cruzados y respirando tranquilamente.

Aún.

-¿A que se refiere con mala actitud?-pregunto desafiantemente Hinata. Tenía la sospecha de que esa ida a la oficina del director era por parte del maestro Umino.

-Tus compañeros se quejaron, señorita Hyuga.

El director White continuó hablando, pero la había desconectado mientras se preguntaba de qué podrían haberse quejado sus compañeros. Hizo memoria de todo, había entrado a clases, no se había peleado con alguna chica y había entregado tareas. Seguía sin comprender porque estaba perdiendo su tiempo escuchando la voz del director.

-Disculpa, ¿para eso me solicitaron venir aquí?- Resopló el tío Hoheto como si estuviera perdiendo el tiempo. Luchó contra la sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios por su mini rabieta.

-Señor Hyuga, debe de comprender la situación en la que está. Esto podría afectar sus solicitudes de ingreso a la universidad.

Hinata escuchó un gruñido por parte de su familiar. El director los observaba con miedo y la pelinegra supuso que nunca había escuchado los rumores del mal genio de los hermanos Hyugas cuando se enojaba.

-¿Golpeo a alguien?-preguntó el de ojos grises.

-No.

-¿Amenazó a alguien?¿vendió drogas? ¿Consumió drogas?

-No, pero…

-¿Reprobó materias? Porque hasta donde sé, ella va a clases avanzadas.

-No, pero señor Hyuga su mala actitud...

-Creo que es obvio de quien sacó la mala actitud ¿no?-pregunto Hoheto alzando la ceja izquierda.

-Varios maestros han pensado que debería hablar con la Sra. Gilmore-dijo el director nervioso evadiendo la mirada gris de Hoheto.

-¿Y quién es la señora Gilmore?-pregunto frustrado el Hyuga.

Hoheto podía ser intimidante cuando se lo propone.

-Es la consejera de la escuela-contestó Hinata en voz baja mientras cruzaba los brazos. Sabía que esto tenía que ver con el maestro Umino y su actitud extraña hacia ella.

El silencio reino en la oficina y cada uno de ellos se miraban. El director se encontraba nervioso sin saber muy bien cómo proceder. Hinata observó con tristeza y apenada el perfil de su tío. Estaba molesto, le habían hablado para solo venir a quejarse de su actitud.

-Pudieron haber mandado un correo electrónico y evitar vernos la cara-dijo Hoheto entredientes.

-Tio…-advirtió Hinata.

-Tengo que preguntar ... ¿Hay algún problema en la casa?-preguntó en voz baja el hombre.

La mirada gris de ambos Hyugas lo miraron con odio hacia el hombre detrás del escritorio. La espalda de Hoheto se enderezó ante la pregunta y la implicación del director.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Estás insinuando que realmente lastimaría a mi sobrina?-preguntó el Hyuga levantando la voz.

-Hoheto…-volvió advertir Hinata.

-Es so-solo una pregunta de ru-rutina que tenemos que hacer. Esto no tiene ninguna relación personal con su capacidad como tutor- suplicó el director.

-Director White, voy con mi psicóloga personal pero accedere a ir con la señora Gilmore el próximo año. Gracias por su consejo. Nos retiramos tío ¿verdad?

Después de unos momentos de tenso silencio el Hyuga se levantó de su lugar, sin despedirse del director. Caminaron por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela hasta que salieron al estacionamiento. Se pararon a lado de la camioneta, la abrió y de la guantera sacó una cajetilla de cigarros el Hyuga mayor. Sacó un par de cigarros y le entregó uno a Hinata. Los encendieron en silencio mientras controlaban sus emociones.

-Tu director es un imbécil.

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza, ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro con un matiz de vergüenza.

-Para la próxima que venga Iroha- dijo Hinata mientras le daba una calada de cigarro- provocaras que me expulsen.

Hoheto rió en alto y Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba dando su segunda calada cuando vieron que una figura se acercaba. Neji se paró enfrente de ellos con los brazos cruzados.

-¿No deberías estar en clases?-preguntó Hoheto mientras sostenía el humo en su boca.

-Tú no deberías estar fumando con tu sobrina-contesto Neji con tono sarcástico.

-Admitelo, solo quieres venir por un cigarro-dice esto Hoheto sacando de su cajetilla un cigarro para dárselo a Neji.

Continuaron hablando hasta que se terminaron el cigarro los tres. Hoheto se despidió y los amenazó que volvieran a su salón de clases. Neji caminó a lado de Hinata por el estacionamiento hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la escuela. Entonces Hinata volvió a sentir un escalofrío en su cuerpo y su corazón galopaba en el pecho. Estaba temblando un poco, nerviosa miró por encima del hombro.

Había un hombre observandolos.

Y la miraba como si la conociera, como si quisiera hacerle daño. Giro su rostro y se acercó a Neji. Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había encontrado a alguien vigilando.

No era su imaginación.

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston, Massachusetts.  
Hogar de los Hyugas.

-No puedo creer que tengan a un patán como director.

-Primera vez que vas a la escuela como buen tutor y causas una mala impresion-dijo Iroha desde el sofa de la sala terminando un cigarro para volver a encender otro.

-Deberíamos de cambiar a Hanabi de escuela-dijo enojado Hoheto.

-¿Que? Yo si tengo amigos.

-Yo también tengo Hanabi- se defendió Hinata desde su lugar de la sala.

-Como sea, iré al bosque-dijo la castaña que tomaba su mochila del piso.

-¿Con quien?¿Neji o Ko?-pregunto enojado Iroha.

-Ninguno, ire con unos niños de la escuela.

Hoheto camino firmemente hacia donde estaba la menor, puso sus manos en la cadera de Hanabi y la carga sobre sus hombros. Iroha se levantó de su lugar, no sin antes apagar su cigarro.

-No iras a ninguna parte señorita-dijo Iroha desde donde se encontraba.

-¡Bájame! Tengo que ir al bosque…

-Puedes ir solo con alguno de tus primos-volvió hablar Iroha con los brazos cruzados.

Hanabi estaba pataleando sobre el hombro de Hoheto. Este la aventó al sofá y la dejó caer. Iroha se sentó sobre ella con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Algo clasico de ellos era poner sus órdenes.

-¿Por qué? Natsu puede salir con su novia y no sale con Ko o Neji-gruño la menor que intentaba quitar de su cara el trasero de Iroha.

-Tohru se considera hombre, así que identificarlo como "el"-dice Hoheto.

-Quita tu trasero de mi cara-vuelve a gritar Hanabi.

-¿No has escuchado las noticias?

La voz de Natsu hace ruido en el cuarto, Hoheto se sienta en el abdomen de la menor mientras la mayor de las Hyugas habla.

-Hay varios policías rondando por el área, dicen los rumores que están buscando a un criminal que está por el área.

-Son rumores, iguales como los que había de nosotros. No puedes creer todo lo que dice la gente-comenzó a decir Hanabi que seguían aplastandola.

-No fue mentira que Natsu envió a gente al hospital y que Hoheto les apuntó con la escopeta directo a la cara-murmuro la pelinegra.

-Aun así debes de tener cuidado. No quiero que vuelvan a vivir algo similar a lo de aquella noche.

Hinata ya había vivido una persecución. Tal vez era momento de hablar aunque sea decirle la verdad. Vio a todos su familiares y no tuvo el valor. Tenía miedo.

-Iré por cigarros.

Siempre huía.

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston, Massachusetts.  
Desconocido.

Había policías en el supermercado. Neji había decidido acompañarla para ir por un poco de comida. Hoheto e Iroha se sentia mas tranquilos cuando alguno de sus sobrinos acompañaban a las menores. Hinata estaba a lado de uno de los uniformados que estaban enfrente de los refrigeradores de la cerveza.

-La familia los sigue buscando sin éxito.

La conversación le era indistinta, por el momento su pregunta era cual de las cervezas estaría mejor ¿Sam Adams o Bud Light?

-¿Cómo viste a los padres?

-Como cualquier padre que ha perdido a su hijo. En este caso es peor, son los dos. Estan ojerosos, la piel cetrina como por no haber suficiente comida, agua o sueño.

-Escuche que Hatake está investigando este sector.

Ese apellido le era familiar. Fue el apellido de la persona que había despedido al director White en la mañana.

\- Creo que por él están más tranquilos, no cualquiera tiene a Hatake buscando a sus hijos.

-Es una familia de snobs, ellos pueden pagar el mejor ejército de Estados Unidos sin problema.

-Hatake es conocido por sus perros, los Nikken son muy conocidos porque son muy buenos encontrando a cualquiera.

-Quien pensaría que Pakkun, siendo tan pequeño es la estrella de la jauría.

Hinata tomó un six de cada uno y se alejó de los policías. No necesitaba meterse en problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Este fic lo había casi terminado pero deje en blanco este capítulo. Uno de los más difíciles de escribir. Todavía tengo que pulir el capítulo 6 y 7, pero el 8 ya está terminado y el epílogo a tres escenas de terminarlo.
> 
> LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL
> 
> x) Para saber que paso en el verano en San Francisco deben de leer Fuckin Summer.
> 
> x) Si vienes de Fuckin Rich People ya estas apunto de saber que le paso a Sasuke.
> 
> x) Varios han preguntado de Iruka que si es malo…. no les daré la respuesta. Aun. Lo leerán próximamente en este fic (una parte) y lo de mas en Fuckin Rich People.
> 
> x) Sasuke y Hinata ya se conocieron, la primera vez en Fuckin Summer y pues aquí en la competencia. Vi que algunos se revolvieron con la escena de con quien tuvo contacto visual, siempre fue con Sasuke. Desde la escena en la que pasan los del equipo Konoha, el que la ve desde los barandales, cuando interrumpe su conversación con Sai y cuando está en el autobús viéndola.
> 
> Fuckin Rich People lo pienso actualizar antes de que acabe el año, peeeroooo para entender los siguientes capítulos deben de leer esto. Lo siento, odio los flash backs, por algo decidí hacer tres fics.
> 
> Thank you guys, it makes me happy reading your reviews.
> 
> Send Reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte II. Vivir en los suburbios de Boston cerca del bosque incita seguridad, las pesadillas han sido persistenes y las visitas al psicologo no han ayudado. Otro verano parece ser extremo para Hyuga Hinata y el pasado parece que vuelve a repetir. Precuela de Fuckin Rich People. Secuela de Fuckin Summer. SASUHINA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titulo: I know what you did last Fucking Summer
> 
> Rating:T(?)
> 
> Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo uso sus personajes fuera de su papel en el manga/anime para ponerlos en mi historia. Son como actores pero sin sueldo. A mi tampoco nadie me paga por esto.

Capítulo 4

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston, Massachusetts.

Hogar de los Hyugas.

El sol aún no ha salido, pero el cielo de color negro lo promete despejarse. Se levantó con miedo, como si alguien la estuviera observando. Necesitaba un respiro de sus pensamientos acelerados y sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo. Necesitaba aire fresco y lo necesitaba en ese instante.

Se levantó de su cama y rápidamente buscó sus shorts de lycra, su sostén deportivo y una camisa de Neji que conservaba en su cuarto. Después de esto bajó rápidamente a la planta baja, sacó del refrigerador una manzana y antes de salir de la casa se puso sus tenis, rápidamente se arregló el cabello en un moño y salió disparada de la casa. No le había avisado a Neji ni a ninguno de sus primos. Dio un par de mordidas y tiro los restos de la manzana roja.

Corrió por las calles vacías de los suburbios y subió las colinas, por un momento pasó por la casa de los Mitarashi. Dos hombres estaban cerca de la puerta principal, su rostro no se parecía a alguno de los del alrededor. Siguió corriendo hasta que se cansó. Regreso a casa, con la esperanza de poder disipar su ansiedad lo suficiente.

Neji sabía que estaba extraña pero no quería preocuparlo. Si fuera necesario tendría que regresar con el psiquiatra.

La mañana transcurrió normal, ese día habían tenido demasiado trabajo y aún no era verano. El verano para Iroha solo significaba dos cosas: trabajar y trabajar. No había más. Hinata estaba reorganizando las cajas en la cochera de la casa cuando vio que su primo Tokuma se acercaba a ella con enojo.

-Hinata me puedes ayudar con Natsu.

-¿Dónde está Natsu? -Le preguntó, buscando a su prima con la mirada.

-En el coche- dice Tokuma que caminaba a la dirección donde estaba su auto estacionado, Hinata lo sigue hasta que se para enfrente y la ve a través de la ventana. Estaba desplomada en el asiento trasero, dormida, con gafas oscuras cubriendo sus ojos.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Estaba borracha cuando la recogí.

-¿A las once de la mañana?

-Anoche corto con su novio o novia. No se como decirle.

-Oh-hizo una pausa Hinata mientras pensaba-se identificaba como hombre asi que creo que podemos decirle novio.

-Lo único que importa es que Tohru corto a mi hermana.

Hinata observó con cuidado a su primo que estaba pasando su mano por su cabellera castaña. Tokuma y Natsu eran medios hermanos. Natsu siendo la mayor, había sido una figura materna para ella. Verla en estado de ebriedad por terminar una relación la desanimaba y preocupaba.

-Natsu, levántate me tengo que ir.

El cuerpo de la Hyuga mayor se mueve por un momento, con dificultad la mujer se levanta de su lugar. Tokuma le ayuda a que salga del vehículo con cuidado sin que se lastimara.

-¿Por qué tienes que irte?-pregunta, luciendo preocupada mientras pone su mano en el brazo de su hermano.

-Puedo llevarte al baño si crees que no puedes hacerlo- dice Hinata tratando de ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo?-volvió a quejarse Natsu.

-Porque estás cruda.

-Solo tome tres vasos de whisky.

-Fueron tres botellas-refunfuño Tokuma.

-¿Qué eres, la policía de las bebidas?

Tokuma arruga su nariz y después sonríe en grande. Eso significaba malicia por parte de él.

-Le diré a Ko que estás ebria.

-¡No! A Ko no le digas.

La mayor de las Hyugas cuando estaba en ese estado de ebriedad viajaba en el tiempo y siempre actuaba como una niña de seis años. Mas tenia un apego mucho mayor hacia Ko. Hanabi había sugerido que también fuera a terapia, pero Natsu se negaba.

-Natsu, vamos al cuarto-comienza a decir enojado Tokuma-quiero descansar tuve una larga noche.

Hinata observa una pequeña contracción en el ojo de Natsu y ella inclina la cabeza.

-¿Por qué fue una noche larga?

-Porque estoy trabajando.

Respondió desesperado Tokuma. Todo lo siguiente paso en cámara lenta enfrente de dos pares de ojos grises. Natsu empieza arrugar la nariz y al mismo tiempo cerrar los ojos, Hinata vio como Natsu se toco su abdomen y vomitó en el regazo de Tokuma.

-Fuck!

* * *

Ubicación: Boston, Massachusetts

Desconocido.

Esta era la dirección que había salido en google. Aprovechando que Iroha tenía una vuelta a Boston, decidió ir a donde sería el curso de pintura. Era una galería de arte, localizada en el centro de la ciudad. Con cautela entro.

El espacio era perfecto, Hinata inhalo los relajantes aromas de pinturas, pegamento y productos químicos de limpieza con una sonrisa suave. Era un lugar acogedor y cálido con sus altas paredes cubiertas con proyectos de arte y las ventanas de gran tamaño que brillaban con luz natural. Respiro mejor la habitación y se dio cuenta que se sentía tranquila.

-¿Yamagawa Sai?

Solo escuchaba el eco de su voz, el lugar estaba bien arreglado había una mesa de vidrio cubierta con varias hojas de papel y lápices dispersos. Entonces vio a un joven de cabello de color gris y unos ojos color negro.

-Oh, disculpe.

El hombre se acercó a ella y se sentó en la silla más cercana. Se parecía a Sai, pero algo en ellos parecía diferente, más cálido, tal vez. Entonces fue cuando vio la diferencia, el hombre había sonreído y esta vez era real. Su ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la Hyuga.

-¿Así que tu eres la amiga de Sai?-preguntó con voz agradable y melodiosa.

-Me dijo que había un curso. Soy Hyuga Hinata.

-Mucho gusto Yamagawa Shin- su sonrisa era una hermosa vista.

Se levantó de su lugar tomó un pincel, haciéndolo girar entre el índice y el pulgar. La atención de la Hyuga se concentró en las hojas de papel que tenían los retratos de varias personas, parecían que estaban cobrando vida. Intento estudiarlos todos a la vez. Era como un parque de diversiones, sin juegos y solo pintura alrededor.

-Estos son increíbles.

-Gracias, no todos aprecian un retrato hoy en día.

El hombre le sonrió y continuó trabajando en el cuadro que tenía sobre su caballete. Hinata siguió caminando y observando todos los cuadros. Eran impresionantes. Recorrió los dibujos con la mirada, estudiando cada uno de ellos. Enfrente de ella vio uno de los retratos que tenía dibujado a lápiz, el rostro de un hombre con una mirada cansada, la línea nasoyugal era extensa y profunda , las sombras cuidadosas se deslizaron a través de la línea arrugada de su frente y se juntaron debajo de sus pómulos. Sus labios estaban separados en concentración, pero lo más hermoso del dibujo era la mirada penetrante que estaba enfocándose en algo fuera de marco.

-Parece tan real.

-Nuevamente te daré las gracias. Intento mirar debajo de la superficie.

-¿Qué técnica usaste?

El hombre empezó a hablar y su voz comenzó a burbujear de pasión al mismo tiempo que sus manos cobraron vida propia. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien dulce, inspirador, talentoso y amable que le explicaba las técnicas de dibujo y de pintura.

-Viniste.

Hinata saltó. Sai se había materializado detrás de ella con su sonrisa falsa en su miró sorprendido con su mano en su pecho trató de controlar su ritmo cardiaco.

-Lo siento- dijo, dando medio paso hacia atrás-No era mi intención asustarte.

-Sai que bueno que llegas, le explicaba a tu amiga las técnicas de dibujo que uso en los bocetos que tengo que entregar estos días.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme Yamagawa-dijo Hinata viendo a los dos hermanos enfrente de ella.

-¿Te quedarás al curso?

-No podré, solo quise pasar a conocer el lugar.

-Es una lastima. No conozco a nadie que esté tan interesada en el dibujo y en la pintura hoy en día-dijo el joven de cabello plateado que dejaba el pincel y echaba la silla hacia atrás.

-Deberias de ver los trabajos de ella, son muy buenos solo falta pulirlos-decía Sai al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la muñeca para acercarla a su hermano.

-Sai…- advirtió Shin.

-La verdad solo tengo una hora para estar aquí, no creo que sea el tiempo necesario para que veas mis trabajos-les informo Hinata sonrojada.

-Se me ocurre una mejor idea-dijo Sai nuevamente mostrando su sonrisa falsa- deberíamos poner a Hinata en que haga un retrato o una pintura aquí mismo.

-Si ella esta deacuerdo, lo podemos hacer.

Las dos miradas estaban postradas en ella, por un momento se sintió cohibida por ser el centro de atención de dos hombres. Con un sonrojo en todo su rostro asintió con la cabeza. Shin le acercó una silla y un caballete. Sai trajo al igual su material para iniciar su trabajo. Hinata observó como el artista les acerco un retrato de dos niños, sus rostros muy bien definidos, era un retrato muy bien hecho, ambos se reían entre ellos, sus hombros rozándose, sus cabezas echadas hacia atrás hacia el techo. Sus ojos estaban arrugados a los lados y sus narices estaban arrugadas por la diversión.

-No me cansaré de decirlo, eres muy bueno. Me gusta como reflejas las sombras.

Por un momento los dos hombres no dijeron nada. Sai había dejado de sonreír. Acomodo sus codos en sus piernas para verla con más detalle los rasgos de la pelinegra.

-Eres interesante. Me gusta pintar la realidad de la vida no el brillo. Hay belleza en todas partes; incluso en la oscuridad, hay luz.

Fue lo que le dijo el artista para dejarlos trabajando en la réplica de su obra, con cuidado Hinata intentó igualar su trabajo. Los cuerpos y los perfiles de los niños era lo mas sencillo. La expresión del rostro no fue tarea fácil. No se acercaban a lo que Shin había hecho. Hinata miró de reojo el trabajo de Sai, el cual era un trabajo espectacular muy parecido al del hermano. Solo el único detalle era la sonrisa. No las dibujaba con vida...parecían falsas.

Como su sonrisa.

-Deberías tomar el curso Hyuga.

-Si hay otro, puedo tomar el siguiente.

Siguieron trabajando en silencio. Por primera vez no se sentía acelerada o con miedo. De vez en cuando se detenía a ver su trabajo y veía de reojo que tan avanzado estaba Sai. Debía de admitir que era asombroso verlo, y ciertamente también un poco perturbador, ver sus ojos destellar como estaba tan apasionado por terminar, sus movimientos eran elegantes y suaves para ser humanos. Estaba tan concentrada que no escucho ni sintió el cuerpo del artista detrás de ella.

-Mi hermano tenía razón, eres buena.

Hinata observó su trabajo, si había sido bueno pero no era perfecto como el de Shin.

-¿Como le hacen para darle vida a los dibujos?

-Las personas son complejas y rara vez podemos ver atravez de ellos. Tienes que ver su mirada, es lo que les da vida-contesto el artista mientras se acercaba mas a ella para corregir su dibujo.

-Lo que cambiaría de tu dibujo es la ceja y el centro, sabes dibujar muy bien los perfiles. En lo personal tardé muchos años en perfeccionarlos, tu tienes un don para hacerlo.

La pelinegra se sonrojo por el cumplido que le dio Shin. Este se alejó y miró el trabajo de Sai e hizo una mueca.

-Esta muy bien hermano, pero tu problema sigue siendo el mismo. Tienes que desaparecer esa máscara que tienen todos.

-Es demasiado difícil ver la verdadera persona-dijo Sai en voz baja, con los ojos fijos en su boceto.

-Debe ser difícil mirar debajo de la máscara, ver todas sus verdades y su pasado. A cualquiera le puede asustar- dijo Hinata, se le hizo un nudo en su garganta.

Ella tenía una máscara y más de un secreto.

Shin levantó la barbilla en alto por un momento Hinata pudo ver un destello en sus ojos. El hombre parecía que podía ver todas sus verdades. Eso era lo interesante de él, Shin podía ver el reflejo de todos.

-Quiero dibujar sentimientos.

La voz de Sai era firme.

-Para dibujarlo debes de sentirlo, esa es tu tarea Sai- fue la respuesta que le dio su hermano.

Escuchan que se abre la puerta y el artista le regala una sonrisa ligera a Hinata antes de irse. Sai cruza los brazos y sigue observando su boceto. La pelinegra decide sacar de su bolso sus rollos de canela, le entrega uno a Sai y este se sorprende.

-¿No te gustan?-pregunta la Hyuga.

-No es eso. Solo que me sorprende que lleves comida en tu mochila.

Sai toma el rollo de canela y comen en silencio. Hinata desde su lugar siguio observando los bocetos, habia uno que le llamaba la atencion. La mirada oscura de la persona le era familiar.

-Es Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Quien?

Sai sonrió con una sonrisa grande y real.

-El que me grito cuando nos vimos en el autobús.

-Oh-contestó Hinata mientras veía el boceto.

Aun así su cara se le hacía familiar. Tal vez un recuerdo de su pasado. Sólo lo recordaba por el hombre que la observaba y que probablemente le causaría un ataque de pánico.

-Sasuke no es tan malo -le dijo Sai, claramente divertido- No es el más amable, pero tampoco el peor.

-Oh.

-Es un solitario a tiempo completo. No le interesa interactuar con cualquier ser vivo-con una rara y falsa sonrisa le explico Sai a Hinata.

Hinata soltó un largo suspiro, encontrándose con sus encantadores ojos color chocolate observandola detenidamente.

-¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza Hyuga?-preguntó en voz baja Sai.

Pasaban muchas cosas por su cabeza. Encogió sus hombros e intento hacer la mejor sonrisa que podía.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido uno de esos días en los que todo se convierte en una auténtica pesadilla?

El de piel palida expulsó un fuerte bufido y adoptó una expresión divertida, sus labios carnosos haciendo pucheros en una sonrisa torcida. Otra sonrisa real.

-Si he tenido ¿hoy es un día de esos?

-Hoy fue un buen día, claramente no fue hoy. Pero eso es lo que cargo en mi cabeza, mis malos días. Son pesados y hacen que me falte la respiracion.

Hizo una pausa Hinata y ahora fue su turno de observar al hombre que estaba a lado de ella. Su piel pálida hacia resaltar sus ojos cafes. No comprendía como era que un artista de su rango tenía tan buena condición física para ir a los nacionales.

-¿Sai tú llevas una máscara?

Observó como el entusiasmo iluminaba sus rasgos. Se levanto de su lugar Sai y miro hacia donde estaba Shin con mas de una persona que preguntaba de sus cuadros y bocetos. Definitivamente había admiración y respeto en la mirada café de Sai.

-Hoy me he quitado más de una vez mi máscara-admitió el joven de ojos cafés- Eres refrescante, Hyuga.

Ella asintió cortésmente, la pequeña sonrisa aún en su rostro. Era amigable y accesible, y había algo radiante en sus ojos.

-Oye ¿Quieres tomar un café rápido? Sé que es tarde y probablemente quieras regresar a casa, así que puedo entender si tienes que irte, pero pensé, ya que no tomarás el curso y estamos aquí …

Se detuvo mirando a Hinata esperanzada. Estaba segura que en su rostro solo había sorpresa. No era como si fuera una cita. Tal vez quería ser su amigo. Quizás él estaba buscando hacer un amigo para poder conocer más a la gente.

Tal vez no era la única nueva en el tema de la amistad. Recibió en ese momento un mensaje de Iroha que le decía que se había atrasado con un cliente. El destino se estaba acomodando y tal vez hoy haría otro amigo.

-No estaría mal.

* * *

Ubicación: Cafetería en Boston.

-¿Dónde estás estudiando?- pregunto Hinata al momento de sentarse en la cafetería.

Había llegado a la pequeña cafetería que estaba a dos cuadras de la galería. Antes de irse, Shin había sonreído en grande al verlos salir y volvió a invitar a Hinata a la galería. Los Yamagawa eran agradables a primera instancia e intimidantes cuando estaban concentrados en su arte.

\- En la Universidad Northeastern. Es la misma donde estudió mi hermano-contestó.

Hinata noto que su voz se quiebra un poco.

-Oh.

-Es buena universidad pero no era la que quería ir. Mi primera opción era Princeton. Mi padre trabaja mucho y se va a casar de nuevo, así que todos pensaron que sería mejor para mí mudarme con mi hermano en Boston.

La pelinegra acomodo uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja antes de mirar al joven, había algo en él que la hacía sentir cómoda y segura, suponía que al igual que ella el joven batallaba para socializar. Hinata le sonrió al ver que Sai no parecía preocupado por su incomodidad.

-¿No eres de Boston?

Él niega con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa. La sonrisa falsa que lo caracterizaba. A la luz de la cafetería, su piel es de un color mas pálido casi enfermizo.

-Mis padres se divorciaron la primavera pasada y están volviendo a retomar su vida. Decidí mudarme con mi hermano para no estorbar.

Sai se encoge de hombros. Y luego ninguno de los dos dice nada durante un rato. El silencio se siente agradable y también es fácil. Uno de los meseros se acerca a pedirles la orden, Hinata observa como es que el mesero mira de forma extraña la actitud de Sai. A Sai definitivamente no le importaba lo que otras personas pensaran de él.

-¿Puedo decirte algo que no le he dicho a nadie más?

Dudando por unos segundos, Hinata asiente con la cabeza.

-Pienso hacer solo un par de semestre en la carrera, creo que la universidad no es lo mio.

-Eres muy buen deportista- le dijo Hinata al recordar la conversación de Neji y de Kiba.

-Gracias, pero tampoco me quiero dedicar al deporte- contesto mientras se encoge de hombros

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunto curiosa.

-No lo se.

El sonido de la gente hablando es lo único que pude escuchar, la Hyuga se esforzó por cambiar el tema de conversación. El mesero volvio a interrumpir para dejar sus ordenes.

-Me gusto uno de tus retratos-confesó Hinata antes de darle una mordida a su panque.

-¿Cuál de todos?-le pregunto Sai.

-El de la rubia de ojos azules.

Yamagawa Sai abrió sus ojos en par. Estaba sorprendido y se había detenido en seco antes de tomar su refresco.

-El de Yamanaka.

Quizás ambos estábamos esperando que el otro continuara la conversación porque en el momento exacto, ambos miramos hacia arriba, el uno al otro. Hinata sonrió para sí misma. Los dos estaban nerviosos.

-No soy buena teniendo conversaciones-dijo la pelinegra sonrojándose ligeramente.

-No cualquiera acepta sus defectos.

Parpadeó, mirándolo como si fuera una especie de novedad. Sai se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

-Yamanaka es mi musa. Dejando a un lado su impresionante belleza, es la persona más relajada, amable, generosa y talentosa que jamás haya conocido.

Sonaba...enamorado.

-No parece japonesa.

Se aventuro decir Hinata. No era buena en el tema del amor y menos en el amor no correspondido. Como hablaba de ella, sonaba con admiración, respeto y un tono de tristeza.

-Su padre es hijo de padres japoneses americanos. Es hermosa y fuerte. Nos parecemos mucho, hablando que no tiene una familia de la que hablar ...

-¿A qué te refieres?-interrumpió Hinata mientras preparaba su té verde.

-Su padre nunca está en casa por trabajo y su madre nunca ha estado presente en su vida.

Sai tomó un sorbo de su refresco antes de continuar hablando.

-Ella siempre ha sido una belleza, tiene esos impresionantes pómulos altos de los que cualquier modelo envidiaria, unos ojos grandes y rasgados de color azul pero reflejan tristeza.

Por alguna razón, aunque lo acababa de conocer, ya se sentía muy consciente de su presencia. Parecía que su conexión inmediata parecía que estaba dando forma. Se relajó Hinata mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa y dejaba descansar su mano en su palma de su mano.

-Yamagawa…¿le has confesado tu amor hacia ella?

Sai se congeló. El no solo no era consciente de lo que era amistad, tampoco sabia reconocer el amor.

-¿Esto… es amor?

-No soy experta Yamagawa, pero suena como cualquier libro romántico de Twilight.

El mesero llega con su orden, Hinata toma el cafe americano y ve como es que Sai toma su té verde. No era muy fanatica del té a diferencia de Ko, pero estaba considerando echarlo en su siguiente ida al super. Sai le sonrie al notar su mirada gris en él.

-Deberíamos ser amigos-dijo rápidamente Sai.

-Podemos ser amigos-contestó rápidamente, tal vez demasiado rápido, y después de decirlo, agregó-quiero decir, si quieres.

Continuaron hablando por unos minutos más hasta que Sai se tiene que ir a la galería. Hinata termina de comer su panque, se lame los dedos antes de comenzar a recoger sus cosas. Sacó su teléfono y llamó a un número que se sabía de memoria. La voz de su tío se escucha a través de él.

-¿Dónde demonios estás, Hinata?

Iroha era igual de malhumorado que Hoheto.

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston, Massachusetts.

Bosque.

-¡Hombre, hace demasiado calor!

Kiba gimió, sacándose la camisa por la cabeza con gran dificultad debido a la cantidad de sudor que había acumulado.

-Te escuchamos la primera vez que lo dijiste- Shino declaró suavemente.

Kiba fulminó con la mirada a su amigo que seguía entretenido en su gameboy advance. Era una locura que el hombre aún no hubiera tenido un golpe de calor. Incluso Hinata se había quitado su camiseta y se encontraba en su top sport.

-Nadie te preguntó-Kiba contestó y se tendió en el césped derrotado.

Shino estaba a su lado, su alto cuerpo proyectaba una sombra. A unos metros de ellos, Hinata estaba dibujando en su cuaderno.

-Escuche que el viernes habrá una fiesta en casa de Akaboshi.

-No fuimos requeridos.

Fue lo que le contestó la Hyuga rápidamente a su amigo. Kiba frunció el ceño mientras cerraba los ojos. Solo se podía escuchar el sonido del click de los dedos de Shino en su juego.

-¿Que se sentira ser incluidos en la fiesta?-pregunto Kiba.

-No tengo la menor idea-respondió Hinata buscando en su mochila un sacapuntas.

-Es tarde, deberíamos irnos a casa.

Aunque la voz del Aburame era tan monótona como siempre, había una pizca de preocupación entretejida en sus palabras.

-Pronto anochecerá.

-Eso será hasta dentro de un par de horas-contesto Hinata sin quitar su atención al dibujo que tenía enfrente. Tenía horas tratando de dibujar los ojos y el rostro, en la hoja de papel tenía plasmado un hermoso rostro, pero no podía plasmar los ojos.

-Hmmm-Shino tarareo pensativo mientras apagaba su gameboyadvance.

El dibujo tenía que tener unos grandes ojos y penetrantes que pudieran todos comprender esa mirada. Frustrada, borra con cuidado los laterales de los ojos. Necesitaba un modelo.

-¿Te toca hoy hacer la cena Hinata?

-No, Neji y Hoheto les toca hacerlo hoy.

Ante esas palabras, los ojos de Kiba se abrieron de golpe. Se puso de pie de un salto y con la fuerza que tenia el castaño la levantó a Hinata para llevarla sobre sus hombros.

Todos respetaban a Hoheto.

-¡K-k-Kiba! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Vamos a llevarte a tu casa.

Hinata le frunció el ceño e hizo todo lo posible por darle una mirada severa, pero en realidad no funcionó. Ella se retorció en sus brazos, pero no fue muy efectiva.

-Ni se te ocurra golpear me, esto lo estoy haciendo porque queremos continuar el siguiente año escolar contigo.

-¿Le temes a Hoheto?

-Todos le tememos cuando está enojado- Dijo Shino, sus pasos silenciosos al mismo par que los del Inuzuka.

-Miedosos-murmuró Hinata.

* * *

Ubicación: DESCONOCIDA

La idea le había surgido desde anoche en la cena. Iroha se estaba quejando de que le dolía la muela y no quería gastar para ir al médico. No le había mencionado a sus amigos la loca idea que tenía. Así que el sábado en la tarde cuando entró al cuarto que tenían donde estaban las máquinas de los Aburames y sus videojuegos, no le sorprendió encontrarse con su amigo Kiba.

Shino estaba frente a la computadora, de espaldas mientras jugaba lo que parecía un juego de estrategia de guerra. Kiba también estaba jugando a un juego, en su Nintendo DS, mientras se desplomaba de lado en el sillón reclinable, con las piernas sobre el brazo.

El Aburame la noto y se enderezó, separando los labios como si estuviera listo para hablarle.

-Si vas a tomar un bocadillo, tráeme una Coca-Cola- dijo Kiba, con la atención fija en la pantalla.

-Necesito su ayuda.

Shino hizo una pausa para observarla. Decidida se acercó a una de las computadoras portátiles, abre un par de páginas antes de notar que los ojos del Aburame se abren como platos. Primero, con sorpresa, y luego con dolor o molestia, no estaba segura.

-Esto es lo que creo que es- la voz de Kiba sonaba feliz.

-Es una idea que tengo, necesito entrar a este hospital y darnos de alta en el gobierno para que tengamos derecho a la salud.

-En pocas palabras quieres hackear el sistema y que estén como derechohabientes-dijo Shino serio.

-Suena una idea loca, pero estuve investigando los programas de salud y el sistema operativo. El Hospital Senju tiene un mal sistema y es fácil entrar, anoche cambie unos datos de un paciente y nadie se ha dado cuenta.

-Oh- dijo, sin moverse.

Kiba estaba sonriendo en grande, parecía más emocionado que Shino. La pelinegra sabía que Shino les había confesado lo que hacía durante las noches, un par de ocasiones había hackeado el sistema de la escuela para ver los horarios y cambiarlos para tener las mismas clases juntas. Otra ocasión, por puro gusto habían hackeado la página de la universidad de Standford. Le gustaban los retos al más callado de sus amigos, pero entrar a una página del gobierno y crear una cuenta donde habría más de un Hyuga podría ponerlo en peligro.

-Solo necesito que me expliques como hacerlo, no soy experta pero necesitamos eso.

Después de unos segundos todo el rostro de Shino se relaja, haciéndolo lucir más joven de nuevo, como el Shino conoció cuando recién se mudó a los suburbios. Era más bajo y delgado que ella en ese entonces, y también bastante callado.

-Necesito cafeína-se quejó.

-Volveré con algunas bebidas energéticas.

Unos minutos más tarde entró nuevamente al cuarto con un par de bebidas energéticas, frituras y dulces. Tanto como Kiba y Shino estaban cada uno en su computadora, el Aburame estaba con el ceño fruncido viendo la pantalla de su computadora, analizando lo que, por experiencias pasadas, parecían los registros del servidor.

-¿Que piensas?-pregunto Hinata que al mismo tiempo se sentaba enfrente de una de las computadoras.

-Los registros indican que han entrado mas personas a intentar hackearlo, es sencillo nos tomara una hora si los tres intentamos entrar al sistema-dijo Shino al mismo tiempo que tecleaba.

-Parece que alguna vez fue atacando el script de inicio de sesión-dijo Kiba que estaba tecleando los codigos rapidamente-¿Hinata puedes intentar cambiarnos de ubicacion?

La pelinegra empezo a teclear rápidamente cambiando la locación actual, normalmente ese era su trabajo verificar que nadie descubriera su verdadera ubicación. Entre las cosas locas que hacían sus amigos, habían casi creado un frankenstein de computadora. La mente maestra de su hackivism era Shino.

-Parece un trabajo de Hackers aficionados-dijo Shino que seguia tecleando.

-No me lo tomes a mal Shino, pero yo me considero un amateur- contesto Hinata apenada, siendo la mas ignorante del area.

-Estamos nosotros para ayudarte Hina, para eso son los amigos-dijo Kiba emocionado al ver que todo estaba marchando a lo propuesto.

La Hyuga toma una respiración profunda haciendo que Shino volteara la cabeza y se fijó en la bolsa de frituras y las latas que sostenía. Hinata le paso uno para Kiba y otra para Shino. Hinata pensaba lo afortunada que era tenerlo como amigos al mismo tiempo que continuaban su ininteligible charla donde el que hablaba más era el Inuzuka.

-Todos los Hyugas en un mismo hospital con un seguro de gastos médicos mayores-dijo Kiba tecleando mas rápido que hace unos minutos.

-No hay nada alrededor, pero puedo configurar un bloqueo de IP-susurro Hinata.

-Hazlo Hinata, Shino lo verificara cuando termine de cambiar todo el sistema-le respondió Kiba sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

Habían tardado mas de dos horas para dar de alta a todos los Hyugas y de pasada Shino metió tanto a su familia como los de los Inuzuka. Pasaron el resto del día monitoreando el sitio y arreglando los IP que consideraba que eran de la época de antaño.

-Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido tener un seguro de gastos médicos.

Dijo Shino una vez que Kiba se hubiera ido dejándolos solos. El Aburame tiene una media sonrisa en su rostro, la mira raro y luego aparta la mirada.

-¿Sucede algo?

El niega con la cabeza.

Aburame Shino pone su mano en su brazo, y su primer pensamiento es que sus dedos están calientes y su piel está fría. Y el segundo es que está pensando en algo o tal vez estaba sospechando.

-No me gusta que estés corriendo por el bosque, Tokuma me dijo que ha notado tus tenis llenos de lodo.

Tokuma y su gran boca.

-Estas de acuerdo que estábamos ayer en lo más profundo de los bosques- se defendió Hinata.

-Mi papá dice que solo pasan cosas malas por esa área del bosque, muerte, desapariciones, violencia y otras cosas inexplicables.

Y tenía razón.

Cuando llego a su casa, Tokuma la estaba esperando con una rebanada de pizza en sus manos. Estaban todos los Hyugas comiendo en la sala, viendo una película que había elegido Neji tranquilamente cuando entra Hoheto al cuarto.

-¿Quién vomitó el baño?-pregunto Hoheto enojado.

-Le estás preguntando a la persona equivocada-dijo Neji desde el sofá de la sala. Hinata se quedó congelada.

-Hinata ¿Fuiste tú?-pregunto Hoheto al ver lo nerviosa que se ponía. Ella niega con la cabeza evitando su mirada.

-Me estas evadiendo-dijo enojado su tío-volvere a preguntar¿quién vomito el baño?

No iba a responder, su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho. Esa era una pregunta amenazante. Natsu estaba en el otro sofá acostada con un dolor de cabeza, llevaba dos días con resaca y habia vomitado una que otra vez. Solo dos personas aparte de ella misma, sabían que había bebido sin parar una noche antes.

-Fue Natsu-contesto Tokuma desde la cocina.

-Maldito traidor-la vena a lo largo de la sien de Natsu comenzó a notarse mientras Tokuma inclinaba su barbilla hacia abajo, sin hacer un buen trabajo al ocultar su sonrisa para luego arquear una ceja.

-Natsu, bebes demasiado.

-No pedi tu opinion-sus manos se cerraron mientras tomaba un aliento agudo y punzante.

-Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que te he visto vomitar más veces este año-contesto enojado Tokuma.

-Si vas a vomitar el baño asegúrate de limpiarlo, es horrible entrar con toda la taza salpicada.

-Iroha, tu dejas salpicado la taza del baño. Eres el que menos te debes de quejar.

La familia siempre tenia temas para discutir.

* * *

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Iroha miró la lanza que tenía en su mano. Por alguna razón, no quería decirle que lo había encontrado el día de la persecución del hombre en el bosque. Estaba entrenando en el bosque sola, tenía apenas una hora que estaba entrenando cuando recordo la lanza que le habían dejado en su mano el hombre desconocido. Tenía una marca extraña que quería dibujar.

-Lo compré en una ida a Boston-mintió.

-Las lanzas son difíciles de usar, pero si puedes dominarlas, estarás muy por delante de aquellos que prefieren usar armas de fuego.

Lo sopesó por el medio, equilibrándolo perfectamente en un dedo. Con un giro del mango, la hoja cortó el aire con un fuerte "zumbido". Hinata no se movió de su lugar, sabía que la mirada de Iroha exige respuestas que aún no estaba preparada para contestar.

-Estará confiscado señorita.

Un ruido a lo lejos detuvo en seco el cuerpo de Iroha. Alguien estaba caminando cerca del área, la parte trasera del bosque donde hasta donde sabían eran de los Mitarashi. Apenas estaba Iroha apunto de sacar el arma que tenia en la cintura cuando dos hombres con chalecos de caza salieron del bosque.

-Esto es propiedad privada- dijo Iroha, su voz tranquila cortando el silencio del claro. Los dos hombres saltaron y dieron media vuelta. Iroha puso una mano en el hombro de Hinata, atrayéndola hacia él.

-Dije, esto es propiedad privada- repitió.

Un hombre de cabello oscuro y rizado estaba enfrente de ellos. El hombre que había estado afuera de la escuela viéndolos desde la sombra. Hinata tragó saliva.

Esto no estaba bien.

-Si es propiedad privada ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, amigo?

-Soy el que cuida de la propiedad- dijo Iroha, con la voz aún suave.

Un hombre y una mujer se acercaron detrás de él. Se detuvieron en seco y los miraron como si vieran espectros. El hombre de cabello oscuro y rizados les susurró algo, luego se volvió hacia Iroha y se aclaró la garganta.

Iroha frunció el ceño.

-Sí, señor. Entiendo que usted es vigilante de esta tierra, pero ya ve, nosotros tenemos una pequeña situación. Estamos en una búsqueda y hay datos que han visto en el bosque un par de lobos.

-Así que estás realizando una búsqueda de lobos. Necesitan más que un permiso-volvió a decir Iroha.

Hinata observó a las tres personas que tenían armas. No parecía un escuadrón de búsqueda que se especializa en eso. La mirada del hombre de cabello oscuro estaba posada en todo su cuerpo.

-Creo que no veo necesario…

-Es más que necesario-interrumpio Iroha molesto.

-Si quieres registrar estos bosques, necesitas permiso. Dadas las circunstancias, ciertamente no me importa conceder ese permiso, pero no quiero preocuparme por toparme con hombres armados cuando salgo a dar los rondines por la propiedad o que se encuentren algunos de los locales que tienen permisos para sus actividades. Lo peor sería que confundiera a un lobo con un humano ¿no cree?

-Estamos buscando lobos- dijo la mujer.

-No personas-dijo en un susurro el hombre que seguía mirando a Hinata.

-En la emoción de la caza, cualquier error es posible. Por eso no se permite que los cazadores estén por aquí por su cuenta. Ahora, si van directamente al centro del pueblo te darán la información adecuada. No son del área, es fácil perderse por este bosque. Te pueden proporcionar mapas del área que se conoce, porque hay áreas que nadie ha salido vivo de ahí.

Hinata escuchó un gruñido por parte de uno de los hombres.

-Aparte podrían advertir a todos los que tienen permiso de entrar que se mantengan fuera del bosque mientras estén aquí. ¿Suena razonable?

La pareja se había unido al chico en sus quejas, pero el hombre de cabello oscuro parecía estar considerándolo. Justo cuando parecía dispuesto a ceder, una voz sonó detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?-se escuchó la voz de Hoheto.

Iroha hizo una mueca, detrás de Hoheto venían Ko, Neji y el señor Aburame Shibi.

Hoheto se detuvo enfrente de las personas, Neji se puso enfrente de Hinata protegiéndola. El señor Shibi miró al grupo de búsqueda después pasó a mirar a los de ojos grises y viceversa.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo, acercándose al grupo de buscadores.

-Están buscando lobos-dijo Iroha en voz baja.

-No pueden entrar a esta área, es propiedad privada de los Mitarashi y el área Este es propiedad privada de los Aburame, de la cual yo soy propietario- contesto seriamente el señor Shibi.

Era una pelea de miradas hasta que los hombres aceptaron para retirarse del lugar, Ko y el señor Shibi los acompañaron para salir del área. Neji estaba serio apretando la quijada y Hoheto solo miraba a Iroha.

-Esos no eran policías.

-Definitivamente no eran policías, eran cazadores que no buscaban lobos.

-Ese hombre ya lo he visto-dijo Hinata causando sorpresa en todos los de ojos grises.

Se sentó en uno de los troncos que estaba cerca. Tenía que decirles la verdad, así que hablo. Les contó de la persecución de como fue seguida por alguien y como fue que ese hombre la estaba viendo desde las sombras de la escuela.

Iroha apretó las manos a los costados. Hoheto estaba furioso, el calor de su furia abrasó toda el área. Neji estaba respirando profundamente y miraba hacia el horizonte.

-Algo va a pasar y no quiero que se involucren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero no haberlos estresado. Viene lo bueno.   
> No tienen idea como me divierto escribiendo estas historias.  
> Usen cubrebocas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte II. Vivir en los suburbios de Boston cerca del bosque incita seguridad, las pesadillas han sido persistenes y las visitas al psicologo no han ayudado. Otro verano parece ser extremo para Hyuga Hinata y el pasado parece que vuelve a repetir. Precuela de Fuckin Rich People. Secuela de Fuckin Summer. SASUHINA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titulo: I know what you did last Fuckin Summer  
> Rating:T(?)  
> Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece. A nadie de nosotros nos pertenece. Nadie deberia escribir al respecto. Disfruten.

Capítulo 5

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston, Massachusetts.

Pasó corriendo junto a Kiba, la primera mañana que se unía a correr con él. La ciudad estaba despertando y las calles olían a pan horneado. Corrió silenciosa y después de un tiempo se pudo ver uno de los lugares más conocidos por todos, la casa de los Mitarashi.

Los Mitarashi eran una familia poderosa en Boston, tenían muchos terrenos y entre ellos una casa de buen tamaño con su granja había estado desierta durante diez años dejando atrás una colección de estructuras en descomposición. Un edificio de almacenamiento en forma de arco que alguna vez había alojado tractores y balas de heno permaneció intacto. Anko, una de las bisnietas de los dueños de esa casa, era la propietaria de ese lugar abandonado, varias veces intentó venderlo pero nadie le llegaba al precio. Siendo gente poderosa, los Mitarashi también eran propietarios de un gran área del bosque de los suburbios.

Mientras corrían vieron que había un par de hombres parados cerca de la entrada, Hinata los vio de reojo y sus rostros no se le hacían familiares. Siguieron corriendo, Hinata trataba de mantener el mismo ritmo que Kiba. Ese hombre tenía suficiente energía para correr unos cuarenta kilómetros.

-No bajes el ritmo Hina…

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-murmuró Hinata.

Continuaron corriendo media hora más, cuando comenzaron los árboles, Kiba redujo la velocidad. Hinata lo miró tratando de controlar sus latidos del corazón.

-Nada mal, Hyuga.

-Me duele todo mi cuerpo-se quejó Hinata.

-Te acostumbrarás, espero que el próximo año ahora si entrenes para el equipo de atletismo-dijo sonriéndole-estaríamos entrenando juntos.

-Algo debo de hacer el próximo año que no esté Neji.

-Escuche que se irá a Boston- Kiba saludó a una mujer que paseaba a un perro.

-Ese es el plan, se irá rentar un departamento con Tokuma y probablemente el próximo año yo viva con ellos.

-¿Aún no sabes a qué vas aplicar?

La pregunta del millón. Miró el semblante sonriente de Kiba y ella solo se limitó a regresarle la sonrisa. Por su mente pasó sus posibles carreras, la idea de estudiar arte si le había interesado pero considerar tener un trabajo de eso necesitaba un buen golpe de suerte y de talento. Mucha gente tenía talento pero no la suerte que se vendiera algún cuadro. La última llamada telefónica que había tenido con su padre había sido sincero con ella y le recomendó que estudiara otra cosa. Suspiro y volteo a ver a su amigo.

-Tengo una idea.

-¿No vas a preguntar a que aplicare?

Hinata sonrió antes de preguntarle a su amigo.

-¿A qué aplicaras Kiba?

-Ingeniería en sistemas, tanto juntarme con Shino me ha gustado lo que hace- volteo alrededor luego se acercó a la pelinegra para decir en voz baja- el hacktivism es demasiado interesante.

-Prometiste no hablar de eso…

-Deberías aplicar también Hina, hacemos muy buen equipo.

Se despidio de Kiba y se dirigio a su casa.

* * *

Ubicación: Boston, Massachusetts.  
Casa de los Hyugas

-¡Hanabi, sal!- Tokuma le grita desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño y antes de que la menor de las Hyugas tenga la oportunidad de gritar, comienza a golpear la puerta haciéndolo sonar en sus bisagras.

Hinata cerró los ojos, contando hasta el diez, con la esperanza de recuperar su tranquilidad. Todas las mañanas era lo mismo, parecía que era un cuento de nunca acabar y la frustración la empezaba a invadir.

-Tardaré unos minutos - le dice Hinata que se encontraba en el otro baño mientras toma una toalla, literalmente saliendo de la ducha. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo y las gotas recorrían todo su cuerpo.

-Sigo yo despues de ti, Hina- escucha que Ko dice del otro lado de la puerta.

-Fuuuuck!

El día no pintaba para estar bien.

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston, Massachusetts.  
Desconocido.

Llevó las cajas al granero, las apiló en la esquina para que los Inuzuka pudieran volver a llenarlas al día siguiente, luego agarró el cubo de alimento para pollos. Hinata caminaba arrojando grandes puñados de restos de comida mientras las gallinas corrían alrededor de sus tobillos. Kiba le estaba hablando y ella no escuchaba. Ella se sacudió.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije, señora soñadora, que creo que el cielo se está despejando. Podemos pasear con Akamaru, si quieres.

El cubo se le resbaló de los dedos. Las gallinas chillaron y se alejaron del susto, antes de agruparse alrededor de la comida derramada.

-Deja le digo a Neji.

Kiba volteo los ojos y luego chasqueo con la lengua. Hinata lo volteo a ver apretando sus labios, sabía que el castaño no le agradaba como era que tenían su relación los dos Hyugas. El Inuzuka cruzó los brazos.

-Neji parece mas tu novio que tu primo, no necesitas pedirle permiso.

-Le diré a Hoheto.

Kiba la miró para luego sacudir la cabeza, la pelinegra se despidió de él para ir a su casa. Corrió por las calles de los suburbios de Boston, vio a la gente pasar a su lado. Algunos todavía evitaban verla a los ojos, otros solo susurraban su apellido, el hecho de ser parientes de Hoheto e Iroha causaba en algunos todavía miedo. Una vez que llegó a su casa entró por la puerta principal para luego dirigirse a la oficina.

-¿Puedo salir con Kiba y con Shino al bosque?

-No te vayas más del área, sal y diviértete- dijo Hoheto que estaba fumando un cigarro sin quitar la vista a los documentos que tenía enfrente de él.

-¿Seguro?

-Es lo más normal que me has preguntado-levantó la vista de los documentos para verla directamente a los ojos.

-¿No quieres que Neji me acompañe?-pregunto Hinata voluntariamente.

-Acabo de verlo dormido en su cuarto-continuó diciendo su tío haciendo una pausa para reevaluar la situación- En serio, quiero que lo hagas. Solo eres joven una vez.

No hubo discusión.

Pasó por el cuarto de sus primos, para observar a Neji que dormía plácidamente. Por una fracción de segundo, pensó en despertarlo, decirle a dónde iría, pero desistió.

* * *

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston, Massachusetts.  
: 8:00 pm

-¿Qué estamos haciendo en un cementerio?- preguntó mirando a Kiba con incertidumbre mientras atravesaban las lápidas.

-Sabes que Akamaru toma caminos extraños-contestó Kiba que sacaba de su mochila un mapa.

-¿Estamos perdidos?-pregunto Shino que estaba observando a varios insectos postrados en la corteza de un árbol.

-No lo estamos, solo quiero saber donde estamos exactamente.

-Cuando se viaja en dirección a un objetivo-empezó a decir Shino- es muy importante prestar atención al camino.

-Y al mapa-añadió Hinata.

En otras palabras, estaban perdidos. Shino y Hinata se voltearon a ver mutuamente. Sabían que su amigo era el que amaba la aventura y acampar pero no deben de darle la opción de ser el guía. Siguieron caminando a paso lento dejando espacio entre cada uno.

-Esto parece un cementerio de mascotas-murmuró Hinata que se detenía a ver una lápida.

-¿Como el de Stephen King?-pregunto Kiba parándose en seco- Espero que no sea como el libro.

-Este cementerio parece bastante viejo- volvió hablar la pelinegra, levantándose de su lugar para continuar la caminata.

-Si lo es, dicen que eran de los anteriores habitantes de este pueblo. Lo que sí es bien sabido es que es un cementerio de niños-les explicó Shino.

Caminaron otros diez minutos, esta vez revisando el mapa. Había una pequeña elevación, sólo cuando llegaron a la cima y contemplaron el paisaje allá abajo, advirtieron que tan alto estaban. Habían pasado el tiempo sin darse cuenta. El camino se estrechó de nuevo y se volvió más silencioso. Pasaron por un camino lleno de piedras y rocas; que después de un tiempo la brecha los llevaría a un río.

-No sabía que había un río por aquí.

-Estamos muy metidos en el bosque Hinata, tardaremos otra hora y media en que lleguemos a casa-le dijo Shino que tenía su mirada puesta en el mapa.

-Sería un buen lugar para acampar-menciono Hinata que veía a sus alrededores. Podía ser un buen lugar para entrenar con Ko sin interrupciones.

-Podríamos considerarlo-dijo felizmente Kiba.

Akamaru corrió a la orilla del río mientras ladraba cada vez más fuerte. Era imposible detenerlo, se escuchaba nervioso. Los tres amigos se voltearon a ver. Esa actitud era extraña en el animal. Seguía ladrando sin parar hasta que los tres se acercaron a ver más de cerca la razón por lo cual lo hacía.

-¿Hueles eso? -pregunto Hinata mientras se acercaban.

La nariz se movió, recogiendo el olor en la brisa.

Las fosas nasales de Kiba se dilataron. Olió la brisa con impaciencia, como si no esperara encontrar nada. Luego parpadeó. Esa reacción más pequeña y benigna fue suficiente.

Shino levantó su rostro e intentó buscar el olor. A medida que se acercaban, algo más dominó el olor.

-Eso es…

-Es una mujer-dijo Shino, había una calma en su voz que ciertamente no debería estar presente en ese momento.

Pero Shino, a pesar de su actitud serena, había presenciado la muerte de su madre hace unos años. No fue tan trágica como lo que estaban viendo, había sido en un hospital y habían recibido pláticas por parte de un tanatólogo. Se había podido despedir de ella. En cambio esa mujer de unos veinticinco años, su rostro era de miedo. Su mirada estaba perdida, como si sus ojos hubieran dejado de funcionar.

Había un cuerpo de una mujer en descomposición enfrente de ellos.

-Hablaré el 911.

Hinata sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y suspiro. Sentía que su voz debería ser temblorosa o entrecortada. Se sentía algo avergonzado por su falta de reacción en ese momento. Después de dar las coordenadas exactas voltea a ver a sus amigos, Kiba estaba en el teléfono hablando y Shino se encontraba observando el cuerpo de la mujer.

-Está un poco hinchada.

-¿Crees que fue suicido?-preguntó Hinata a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Es un pueblo chico-decía Shino que notaba que lo observaba-ella no es de los alrededores, puede ser que sea de otro Estado.

-Pero ¿porque elegir esta parte de los suburbios?-pregunto Kiba que se unía a la plática.

-Hn.

Por unos segundos los tres contemplaron el cuerpo de la mujer que yacía en el río, intentando comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Kiba, que tenía los ojos grandes como plato, abrió su boca para hablar.

Era la primera vez que presenciaba la muerte. Kiba cubrió con sus manos sus narinas.

-Este cuerpo tiene unas cuantas horas por el olor que emana.

Si Hinata tenía un buen sentido del olfato, Kiba tenía uno mucho más potente que el de ella.

Pasaron horas hasta que el área estuviera llena de policías y de noticieros. Se escuchaban las sirenas, las luces de las patrullas iluminaban el área. Los tres observaron aturdidos mientras sacaban en una camilla el cuerpo de la mujer cubierta con una sábana blanca.

-¿Puedes explicarnos como tomaron este camino?-uno de los dos policías cuestionaba a Kiba, el otro solo estaba parado observando a Hinata.

-Seguimos a Akamaru- dijo con voz ronca Kiba.

-Fueron al bosque-empezó a decir uno de los policías-tomaron un camino que jamas habian tomado y luego llegaron a la escena del crimen.

-Como le dijimos en un principio, solo estábamos caminando por el bosque cuando Akamaru se altero-continuó explicando el moreno.

-¿Vieron algo sospechoso?

El otro policía preguntó directo a Hinata, la mirada penetrante del uniformado la ponía nerviosa. Hinata le devolvió la mirada al mismo tiempo que se esforzaba por pensar con claridad.

-No.

-Estamos tratando de entender qué estaban haciendo ustedes en el bosque cerca del río sin supervisión de un adulto.

-Suficiente preguntas -escucho una voz familiar que le causó escalofríos- son menores de edad, Morino.

Curiosamente él había llegado junto con los policías, se había acercado a los tres para cuestionarlos. Después de eso les pidieron la versión de los hechos a lo cual accedieron a relatarla.

-Son testigos de un crimen, Umino. Tengo el derecho de hablar con ellos.

-Ellos tienen derecho de tener un abogado antes de hablar contigo-le discutió Iruka con una mirada sombría.

Después de un silencio incómodo y una riña de miradas el policía con muchas cicatrices en su rostro volteo a ver a los tres jóvenes con una mirada letal.

-Les mandare notificación en estos días para que vayan a la comisaría.

Los dos policías se alejaron, solo quedando con Iruka. Él los vio detenidamente pero se enfocó más en la pelinegra.

-No vuelvan a ir al bosque de noche-dijo el maestro Iruka-¿sus padres sabían que estaban en esa área?

-Si

-La noche es la hora más peligrosa-continuó el hombre-Salen coyotes,serpientes y dicen que lobos.

-Deberíamos de venir más seguido- se acercó Shino al oído causándole una sonrisa a la de ojos grises.

-¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?-preguntó Iruka.

-Estábamos paseando a Akamaru y él fue el que nos trajo-contestó Kiba harto de repetir la misma respuesta.

-Me están diciendo que un perro los guió a una escena del crimen.

-Así es.

Shino le dio a Hinata una mirada de complicidad antes de devolver su mirada acusadora a Kiba.

Iruka estaba mirando a Hinata sin esconder el hecho de hacerlo, abrió la boca pero fue interrumpido por la voz de otro hombre.

-Umino, es un poco extraño verte por aquí.

-Hatake…

El hombre de cabello plateado que había visto hace unos días en la oficina del director se acercó a ellos, la mirada café del maestro Umino estaba posada en él y al mismo tiempo arrugaba la nariz. Como había dicho su apellido fue con desprecio.

-Necesito hablar con la señorita Hyuga, si me permites-dijo sonriendo.

-No hay ningún adulto que pueda acceder a eso.

-No es policial, así que si me permites.

La pelinegra camino junto a él para separarse del grupo. Su cuerpo estaba temblando del miedo, sabía que el día estaría mal pero que podía hacer al respecto.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?-preguntó la pelinegra tratando de sonreírle a pesar de la mirada gélida.

Sentía la mirada de la otra persona que los había interrogado no parecía feliz de ver al hombre de cabello plateado en absoluto, y no pudo evitar notar que Umino los veía desde lo lejos.

-Me puedes más que ayudar Hyuga, hace unos días escuche que había alguien traspasado la propiedad privada de los Mitarashi y que el señor Hyuga Iroha los mandó al área de permisos.

El otro día, cuando estaban enfrente de los susodichos cazadores en la propiedad, Iroha se puso furioso. Los Hyugas, habían podido controlar su enojo y su temor porque no hubo daños. Estaban tranquilos todos porque sabían que la gente que no era local no les daban permiso para entrar al bosque y más porque si se metían en el bosque sin conocer nadie sabría de sus cuerpos.

-Así es-contestó Hinata.

-Aun así decidiste entrar al bosque sabiendo que había personas fuera del área.

-Era una simple excursión que terminó mal- se defendió la pelinegra.

-Lo que el señor Hyuga quería evitar-agregó el hombre de cabello plateado.

Tenía razón pero esta situación era diferente. El cuerpo de la mujer estaba casi en descomposición y no tenía daño de armas. Los intrusos tenían armas que no escondían debajo de sus prendas y pensaban usarlas. La mirada del hombre ya no estaba en Hinata si no en el maestro Umino que los veía a lo lejos.

-¿Escuchaste algo estos últimos días por el bosque?

-No-mintió.

-¿Has estado en el bosque la última semana?

-Solamente con Iroha y hoy con mis amigos-volvió a mentir Hinata.

Se le estaba haciendo costumbre agrandar la mentira.

-Si te dijera que estaban buscando personas en vez de lobos ¿evitarias entrar el bosque?-preguntó el hombre aun sin mirarla.

-Ellos dijeron que buscaban lobos.

-Responde mi pregunta Hyuga.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar un aullido. Probablemente un perro. La pelinegra miro a Shino y a Kiba. Ambos estaban escuchando, tratando de precisar la dirección del ruido y distinguirlo. Escucho otro aullido y pudo confirmar que era un perro. Dio un paso hacia atrás y de la nada un perro pug salió del bosque con un pedazo de tela en su boca, detrás de este siguieron otros perros con diferentes cosas en su boca. El hombre cabello plateado se agacho y tomo uno de los pedazos de tela, y ahí Hinata volvió a sentir miedo.

Era un pedazo de prenda de su ropa.

El perro se dirigió directamente hacia ella, se acercó a olerla y volvió a aullar.

-Creo que no me ha dicho la verdad, señorita Hyuga.

En ese momento llegó Umino interrumpiendo la plática alegando que había llegado el señor Shibi por ellos. Nunca estuvo más agradecida que Umino estuviera cerca. El camino de regreso fue en silencio, ninguno quería hablar al respecto. Abrió la puerta de su cara y solo se encontró con la casa fría y en sombras. Subió las escaleras cuando sale al pasillo escucha varias pisadas corriendo a su dirección, ve que se asoman el tío Iroha, Hoheto y su primo Ko.

-¿Hinata? - escucha que Iroha le habla.

-Estaré en mi habitación el resto del día-continúa caminando, se sentía cansada y estresada-Prefiero que no me molesten; me voy a la cama.

Voltea a ver a Iroha, la imagen que éste daba parecía no haber podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Hoheto tenía su rostro pálido enfermizo y Ko se veía como si hubiera envejecido diez años. Se veían terribles. Una sensación de inquietud recorrió la columna de Hinata. Estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento sobre lo que tenía a su familia tan alborotada.

-Me has tenido en vela-le dice Ko mientras la abraza-¿Estas bien? ¿Tuviste algún ataque ?

-No-le dice entre sus brazos. Se empezaba a sentir débil pero humana al mismo tiempo.

-Neji está muy preocupado-le dijo Hoheto.

-Lo se y eso me hace sentir peor- se separó de Ko, se volvió hacia Iroha para sonreírle, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la tomó en sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Gracias a la diosa Kaguya estas bien.

Tuvo que admitir que reforzó su valor porque al estar entre ellos, sabía que nunca sufriría ningún daño.

* * *

Neji entró a su cuarto en un momento de la noche, se metió en su cama para dormir a lado de ella. La abrazó por la espalda con tanta fuerza que sintió que su vida dependía de ellos.

-¿Estás despierta?

Hinata cerró los ojos y se quedó acurrucada a su lado sin contestarle. Su nariz detecta el humo de cigarrillo yal bosque. Las manos de Neji tocan su abdomen causando en ella morder su labio inferior,intentó dormir con tranquilidad, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sonido de la suave respiración de su primo, quitando de su mente la idea del tipo de chica que era: que causa problemas simplemente por existir, y luego se asegura de causar más.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue pararse directamente frente a la cafetera, con los ojos nublados e impaciente mientras esperaba que la pura felicidad dejara de filtrarse. Todo lo que había logrado hacer hasta ese momento era recoger su cabello y tirarlo hacia arriba en un giro desordenado, pero ya, los mechones más cortos se deslizaban libremente o sobresalía en todas direcciones. Neji bajó rápidamente buscándola.

-Buenos días Neji.

En silencio empezó a preparar el desayuno cuando escuchan que alguien toca la puerta. Neji se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, después cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, él reprimió el impulso de levantar una ceja.

-He decidido que puedes llegar a la casa a desayunar. La condición es que no hables.

-Fue mi encanto irresistible lo que te convenció, ¿no es así?

Neji gruño. Ignorando el comentario de Kiba, Hinata le entrega el plato del desayuno a su primo. Después tomó su primer y glorioso sorbo de café, regresando a la vida.

-El estará de mejor humor una vez que haya tomado su dosis de cafeína-explicó Tokuma que bajaba las escaleras en ese momento. Se acercó a Hinata y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-No me vuelvas asustar así-susurro.

Luego Tokuma le dio un beso en su frente para pasarse a la cocina a tomar su taza de café.

-La próxima vez, trae donas- dijo Neji bruscamente.

-Me gustan los que tienen glaseado de chocolate- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Recién salidas del horno Inuzuka, si vas estar entrando a nuestra casa en la mañana deben ser buenas.

* * *

La casa de los Aburame era de dos pisos y con una cochera amplia. Hinata se subió la cremallera de la sudadera, temblando. Sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla de Lucky Strike,la empezó a agitar mientras veía a sus dos amigos. Estaban en el patio trasero en silencio, una actitud poco característica de Kiba. Hinata observó a lo lejos el bosque,el clima era impredecible en esa época del año. Algunos días eran cálidos, pero la mayoría eran fríos.

-Anoche solo cerraba los ojos y veía el cuerpo de la mujer.

Hinata y Shino se encogieron de hombros. Los tres se miraron a los ojos y cayeron en un silencio inusual.

-Es triste-dijo finalmente Hinata.

Los dos hombres asintieron con su cabeza. No había ni una pizca de mentiras de lo que había dicho. Hinata estaba abriendo la cajetilla de cigarros cuando Kiba le pidió uno.

-Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de mujer era?- preguntó el Inuzuka que se ponía el cigarro en sus labios.

-No sabemos qué pasaba en su vida. Hay demasiadas preguntas que tenemos en nuestra mente-dijo Shino.

Era el más serio de los tres, cuando hablaba lo hacía con sinceridad y sin miedo.

-Tal vez fue un asesino en serie- dijo Kiba que intentaba prender cigarro.

Hinata se acercó para ayudarle a prender el cigarro. Tomo de la cajetilla uno de los cigarros para colocarlo en sus labios, sería su segunda ocasión que fumaría y sería la primera sin Neji. Una ola de vergüenza recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata al pensar que ese pudo haber sido su destino cuando era niña.

No es lo mismo, se recordó a sí misma.

-Van haber muchos rumores- dijo Hinata después de darle una calada a su cigarro.

-Esto es un pueblo Hinata, rumores siempre hay.

Shino se acercó a ella para tomar uno de los cigarros. Hinata vio como daban sus amigos sus primeras caladas a los cigarros. Los dos jóvenes tosieron al no poder sostener bien el humo. Definitivamente era una mala influencia para ellos.

-Cuando llegaste había rumores de los Hyugas. Un cuerpo encontrado en el río, es una noticia que se esparcirá como pan caliente- dijo Kiba dando otra calada al cigarro.

Hinata recordó lo molesta que estaba cuando escuchó los rumores de su familia, a pesar de comprender que los rumores eran exactamente eso: fabricaciones creadas para distraerlos de lo desconocido. Lo desconocido era demasiado aterrador. Pero en el fondo sabía muy bien que Hoheto e Iroha no eran las personas mas amigables del planeta.

-Esto parece indicar que estaré otro tiempo más en terapia-confesó Hinata dando una calada al cigarro.

-Creo que tengo ansiedad-dijo Kiba viendo al cielo-¿necesito xanax?

-Ve a terapia Kiba, lo peor que puedes hacer es automedicarte-dijo Shino integrándose a la conversación.

-Corrección, lo peor que puedo hacer es drogarme.

Hinata les había confesado de su ingesta xanax por el tiempo que lo estuvo tomando, el psiquiatra había notado muy buena evolución y mejoría con la terapia. Todo gracias a Ko y su insistencia de entrenar y meditar. También que cada vez que tenía un ataque que no podía controlar solo salía a correr. Corria y corria hasta que su mente procesara que estaba cansada, a veces sus plantas de los pies sangraban de las horas que pasaba corriendo. Dio una calada más larga al cigarro y luego lo exhaló.

-Hinata no camines a casa si es tarde-dijo Shino.

-Siempre hemos caminado a casa solos todo el tiempo- le espetó Kiba.

-Eso es diferente, sin sonar machista pero eres un hombre-respondió Shino.

-No creo que a los asaltantes realmente les importe si es hombre o mujer- dijo Hinata.

-Creo que tiene razón Shino, no deberías de salir a correr sola en la mañana o en la noche-dijo el Inuzuka después de unos segundos.

-Kiba, ¿alguna vez has podido ver a tu padre?

El castaño sacudió la cabeza, y la pelinegra miró fascinada cómo su rostro de repente parecía mayor. Como si hubiera crecido frente a ella. El tema de su padre, era un tema tabú.

-No.

-¿Quieres visitarlo?

Por unos instantes Kiba solo se quedó en silencio pensando. Tiró la colilla del cigarro al piso y miró a sus amigos.

-No lo sé. A veces me asusto. Mi padre, no creo que sea un buen hombre-dijo en voz baja.

El Inuzuka sabía del maltrato por el cual pasó su madre en sus años de matrimonio. Aunque su padre les llamaba de vez en cuando por teléfono, aún sentía cierto enojo por como trato a su madre. Hinata tomó su mano, entrelazando los dedos y apretándose con fuerza. No es que su madre fuera tan amable tampoco. Aún había problemas entre ellos que estaban aprendiendo a lidiar con esto.

La señora Tsume, intentaba que sus hijos siguieran en comunicación con su padre. La única que contestaba las llamadas y estaba siempre de humor para hablar con él era Inuzuka Hana, la hermana mayor de Kiba.

-Tu hermana está con él ¿no?-preguntó Shino.

-Sí, solo que no confío en los hombres que tratan mal a su mujer-respondió Kiba.

Apretó la mano más fuerte y le sonrió a Hinata.

-Considera ir a visitarlo, se que Hana está de intercambio y lo ha estado viendo pero él siempre será tu padre.

Kiba escuchó atentamente cada palabra que salió de los labios de la pelinegra, le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Deberíamos de pedir pizza.

Aburame Shino cuando tenía hambre lo expresaba sin miedo.

* * *

Las clases habían sido las más aburridas los últimos días. Estaba segura que la maestra de Historia no sabía que mas ponerles de trabajo para entretenerlos. La maestra no debía de tener más de cuarenta años y estaba segura que por la sombra que se dejaba ver en su dedo anular, era una mujer recién divorciada. Un golpe en la puerta detuvo la clase que ni uno de los alumnos prestaba atención. El director estaba en el salón, toda la clase se quedó quieta.

Hinata vio como la mirada del director se posó en ella. Eso solo podía indicar problemas.

Asustada y nerviosa, Hinata miró hacia la puerta mientras el director le murmuraba algo en voz baja a la maestra, y efectivamente, a través del hueco de la puerta, pudo ver a dos agentes esperando en el pasillo.

-Hyuga, puedes salir.

La voz de la maestra hizo que la mirada de la pelinegra volviera a mirarla con sorpresa. Sus ojos eran cautelosos y grandes. Ahí estaban las mismas dos personas que la habían cuestionado, Hatake y Morino.

Antes de levantarse de su lugar, mandó un mensaje de texto a Neji.

_Hay oficiales en la escuela, me mandaron hablar._

Una vez fuera del aula, la mirada tenebrosa de Morino estaba puesta en ella. Decidió no hablar durante el camino a la oficina del director, sabía que Neji le estaría hablando a Hoheto y en el mejor de los casos a Iroha.

-Toma asiento Hyuga-empezó a decir el director nervioso una vez que llegaron a la oficina- los agentes Morino y Hatake quieren hacerte un par de preguntas.

-¿Se puede saber respecto a que?-murmuró en voz baja.

-Como sabrás Hyuga, el cuerpo encontrado en el bosque tenía varios días desaparecida. Uno de nuestros sabuesos encontró una prenda que parece ser tuya.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Iroha molesto con Hoheto atrás de él.

-Una menor de edad no puede ser cuestionada sin autoridad de un adulto y menos sin un abogado-dijo Iroha secamente.

-Señor Hyuga, llegó más rápido de lo que supuse- dijo alegremente el agente Hatake.

Hoheto puso su mano en el hombro de Hinata y ella solo lo miró directo a los ojos. En silencio asintió con la cabeza tranquilizando a ambos Hyugas.

-Como decía Kakashi, uno de los perros detectó una prenda que le pertenece a ella.

-Los Hyugas entrenamos en el bosque, en áreas donde nos es permitido estar-dijo Iroha cruzando los brazos.

-Si buscan mejor lo mas probable es que encuentren rastros también de nosotros-agregó Hoheto.

-¿Has visto algún joven de estos?-pregunto Morino enseñándole tres fotos.

Tres fotos.

Tres personas diferentes.

Mismas características.

Y uno era él que había ayudado a escapar de la persecución.

-No.

Volvió a mentir. Escuchó un suspiro por parte del agente Hatake, volteo a verlo y noto que se pasaba la mano por el cabello desesperado.

-¿Estás segura?-volvió a preguntar.

-Sí.

-Están perdiendo el tiempo, si eso es todo lo que tienes que cuestionar me gustaría que para la próxima fueran directamente a nuestra casa hacerle las preguntas-dijo con un gruñido Hoheto.

Hoheto la hizo levantarse de su lugar, la jalo hacia él y la sacaron de la dirección. Después de escuchar que la puerta se cerró , solo escucho un gruñido por parte de Iroha y una maldición por parte de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> The Promised Neverland y AOT me estan volviendo a la vida, asi que me anime a subir antes el capitulo. Se que sufrire en estas proximas semanas con mi corazoncito por tantas cosas que pasaran, pero bueno MAPPA es MAPPA. Y Horimiya me recuerda a mi juventud...¿cuanto falta para que Fruit Basket salga? ¿Haikyuu?  
> Ahora regresando al capitulo se que es un poco corto pero traumático y admito que fue una de las primeras escenas que había creado. Algo que marcaria la juventud de Hinata.
> 
> No se si los pocos que lo leen ¿esperaban esto?
> 
> Sigo insistiendo que Fuckin Summer y I know what you did last fuckin Summer son de mis historias mas entretenidas que he hecho. Sé que la mayoría tiene su atención en Fuckin Rich People. Pero ambas historias de su pasado tienen un lugar muy importante en mi corazón.
> 
> Sí, las fotos si son de los Uchihas.
> 
> Ahora sabrán que paso con los Uchihas aquel verano.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte II. Vivir en los suburbios de Boston cerca del bosque incita seguridad, las pesadillas han sido persistenes y las visitas al psicologo no han ayudado. Otro verano parece ser extremo para Hyuga Hinata y el pasado parece que vuelve a repetir. Precuela de Fuckin Rich People. Secuela de Fuckin Summer. SASUHINA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titulo: I know what you did last Fuckin Summer  
> Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece. A nadie de nosotros nos pertenece. Nadie deberia escribir al respecto. Disfruten.

**Capítulo 6**

Gran parte de la noche estuvo dando vueltas sobre la cama, probablemente fue un par de horas antes de que sonara la alarma del celular de Hinata que finalmente concilio el sueño, de modo que cuando despertó de nuevo, tuvo ese pánico pegajoso de no saber dónde estaba o qué había sucedido.

Su vida se estaba transformando en una película de terror.

Posó sus ojos grises en el techo de su cuarto y todo volvió a su mente. Eran las seis de la mañana, el sol estaba a unos momentos de salir, la luz gris oscura del amanecer se veía a través de las cortinas. El cuerpo de Neji se encontraba a su lado, verlo aun dormido la tranquilizaba. Con cuidado se levanto de la cama para ir a correr.

Su ansiedad estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo, le faltaba el aire. Una vez fuera de su casa comienza a correr. No le importó ese momento avisarle a alguno de sus familiares de que se iba. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Una vez que estaba recorriendo los suburbios se sentía desesperada con una sensación de pavor en su pecho. Cada kilómetro que corría creía escuchar el sonido de pasos detrás de ella. Esto solo la hizo correr imprudentemente más rápido. Un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando se dio cuenta que estaba apretando la mandíbula y que le sudaban las palmas de las manos.

Se detuvo para tomar aliento en una de las colinas que estaban a unos kilómetros para entrar al bosque. El sol empezaba a salir, volvió a escuchar los pasos, y esta vez fueron inconfundibles. Alguien, o algo, estaba detrás de ella y se movía más rápido. El pánico, el terror y cada emoción tortuosa se clavaron en sus pulmones, que ahora estaban en llamas, y solo tenía un pensamiento.

Necesitaba escapar.

Pensó por unos segundos hasta que decidió qué hacer. Empezó a correr por el bosque cuando sabía que no era la mejor decisión, continuó corriendo y en un momento pudo escuchar los pasos cada vez más presentes. Nerviosa tomó el mismo recorrido que había hecho hace unos días. Sus piernas empezaron a pesarle y solo cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse en llegar a su destino.

Llegando a la casa se dio cuenta que solo habían pasado cincuenta minutos. Los cincuenta minutos mas largos de su vida. Estaba segura que no estaba paranoica y que si había escuchado los pasos, tenía que creer en ella. Una vez entrando a la cocina, se quita sus tenis y cuando levanta la mirada Ko está observándola preocupado esperándola.

Esa mirada la había visto hace un par de veranos, aquella noche en San Francisco.

-¿A dónde fuiste?-pregunto enojado cruzando los brazos.

-Corrí un poco esta mañana - le respondió en voz baja.

Vio como era que Ko apretó los labios.

-¿Y por qué exactamente harías eso?

Por un momento, un milisegundo, lo miro a los ojos y una parte de ella quería que no cuestionara sus motivos. No tenía respuestas correctas para eso.

-No podía dormir.

Ko la mira, con los mismos ojos grises que los de ella, solo la mira en silencio por un momento. En cámara lenta ve como su mandíbula se tensa, sus cejas se contraen y cierra los ojos para controlarse. Algo dentro de Hinata se destruyó al darse cuenta que lo estaba lastimando psicológicamente.

-Estás bajo vigilancia policial, no salgas sin que te acompañe alguien- dice finalmente.

Ko salió de la cocina con el ceño fruncido y molesto. Hinata se mordió su labio inferior y controló sus lágrimas. Muy en el fondo sabía que Ko lo decía por su bien. Él se preocupó por ella. Nunca olvidaría que fue él quien los encontró en el departamento, llenos de sangre y que había temido lo peor.

Que estuvieran muertos.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, preparó la cafetera y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno. Estaba concentrándose en preparar todo cuando sus sentimientos se adueñan de su cuerpo. En ese momento se siente atrapada. En su propia mente, atrapado en un lugar salpicado de sangre, dolor y tormento. En un mar de ideas que inundaban su mente.

-Hinata ¿que sucede?

Había sido egoísta con todos. Tan absorta estaba en sus ideas que no escuchó cuando entró Neji.

Se giro y Neji solo la miró.

Ahí estaban los dos en la cocina, solo escuchando su respiración y sus latidos de corazón. Sus ojos grises estaban posados en ella y mostraban preocupación, ella se giró para darle la espalda. Tenía miedo.

-Es complicado.

Fue la única respuesta que le pudo dar, sacó de la alacena las tazas de café y comenzó a servirlo. Termino de preparar los omelets cuando escucho la voz grave de Neji.

-Contigo, siempre lo es.

Neji acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y levantó su mano mientras envolvía sus dedos alrededor de la cerámica tibia y la quitaba de ella, Hinata estaba mirando de un lado a otro entre la taza y esa cara que era tan hermosa, tan perfecta con la mandíbula mejor definida que había visto. Hinata tomó la otra taza y tomó un sorbo.

Y él todavía estaba a su lado, mirándola. Siempre con ella.

Verlo ahí le causó un montón de movimientos en su interior, porque se sentía segura con él pero al mismo tiempo tenía vergüenza y miedo. Miedo de que se hartara. Miedo que se alejara de ella. Sólo lo había preocupado. Sintió un nudo en su garganta, se sentía como si hubiera tragado una toronja gigante.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó de nuevo, la paciencia puntuando cada letra de su boca.

Neji acercó su mano y apagó la estufa. Hinata apartó la mirada y luego volvió a mirarlo mientras apretaba los labios y luchó contra el nudo en su garganta, pudo ver a Neji mientras ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

-No me escondas nada Hinata.

La mano de él se posó en la de ella apretando con fuerza. Se le estaba haciendo la tarea más difícil de su vida poder contener las lágrimas y sus sentimientos.

-He pasado todos estos años huyendo de mis recuerdos y de los problemas pero siempre parecen que me encuentran.

Soltó las lágrimas y todas sus frustraciones. Puso sus manos en su rostro perfecto y la Hyuga solo lloro. Neji no la soltó mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Tengo miedo-balbuceo.

Neji la atrajo contra él. Solo la abrazo, como siempre. Hinata sentía como era que el hombro de Neji lo estaba empapando de sus lágrimas que por más que se esforzaba no las podía controlar. Era un desastre y él hacía siempre lo mismo.

La escuchaba y abrazaba.

Los brazos de Neji estaban en su cintura, ella como siempre ponía sus manos en su espalda y en su cabello. Él siempre la dejaba jugar con su cabello largo, le gustaba entrelazar sus dedos entre esos largos y castaños hilos que salían de cabeza. Entre tantas lágrimas hubo un momento en que se quedó dormida y Neji la fue a dejar en su cama.

El día transcurrió normal, los periódicos tenían de portada con letras grandes "cuerpo encontrado en el bosque".

Las cosas que se hablaban en el suburbio que decían sobre la mujer. Todos esos rumores susurrando en voz baja acerca de que era una prostituta, una borracha alborotadora y otras cosas más. Los detectives habían encontrado los datos de la mujer: Tsuchigumo Hotaru. Mujer de ascendencia filipina que vivía en el estado de Nueva york, tenía seis días desaparecida.

Veintinueve años, maestra de primaria.

* * *

Hinata abrió los ojos. Algo la había despertado. Ni siquiera podía recordar de qué se había tratado el sueño, solo que nunca había tenido uno tan vívido como antes. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que esa noche no la había acompañado Neji. La luz del pasillo se encendió dejando entrar un poco a través de la puerta de su cuarto. Se levantó somnolienta y abrió la puerta.

-¿Otra vez despierta? Me estoy preocupando.

Tokuma la observaba detenidamente, aún vestía su pijama floja y su cabello castaño estaba desordenado. Hinata simplemente arrugó la nariz en respuesta.

-No me gusta dormir hasta tarde.

-La forma en que te ves, no parece que durmieras-comentó Tokuma, al ver las sombras de media luna debajo de los ojos de su prima.

Tokuma observó cuando Hinata se limitó a encogerse de hombros, dando entender que había acertado.

-Son las siete de la mañana Hinata ¿fue una de esas noches que tienes pesadillas?

-Siempre es una de esas noches.

Una sonrisa torcida se curvó sobre los labios de la de ojos grises, pero el rastro de dolor en sus ojos no desapareció. Hinata regresó a su cuarto para tomar sus cosas y se dirigió al baño. La regadera la volvería a la vida y una taza de café le daría un motivo más para animarla a iniciarlo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que ir con Shino a revisar unas cosas del próximo semestre.

Una parte era verdad, otra era mentira. Tenía que ir a verlo para revisar la base de datos de los policías y el mejor en hacerlo era Shino. Ese era otro secreto que sus amigos guardaban.

-Saludame a Aburame.

Hinata caminó por las calles de los suburbios, antes de llegar a la casa de los Aburame se adelantó a llegar a la única cafetería que abría a las ocho de la mañana. Abrió la puerta del local y se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba. Estaba vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla y una polo, su cabello estaba en una coleta media que lo hacia ver mas joven de diferencia a como lo usaba en la escuela. Entró la Hyuga y se sentó en una pequeña silla de madera alejada del maestro Umino. Una de las meseras se acercó a ella y la miró con lástima, Hinata ordenó un café, dos chocolates calientes y tres órdenes de hotcakes.

-Hyuga Hinata.

Enfrente de ella estaba uno de los hombres más misteriosos de los suburbios. Sus ojos cafés la miraban con lástima y en su mano tenía un vaso de café.

-Profesor Umino.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Desconcertada pero bien-contestó sinceramente.

-Siento mucho lo que pasaron en el bosque a veces los policías son demasiados insensatos- dijo amablemente, mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a ella. Su forma de hablar la incomodaba; trato de ignorar ese sentimiento de alerta y le regreso una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias profesor.

-¿Cómo se lo están tomando tu familia? Se han de haber sentido angustiados por el momento que pasaste junto con tus amigos-dijo el moreno y al mismo tiempo miró por encima del hombro de la Hyuga.

La pregunta la hizo salir de las casillas por un momento. Las preguntas tenían un sentido al que iban y no le estaban gustando. Vio de reojo como era que la mesera estaba recogiendo su pedido y deseaba que se lo entregaran.

-Más sobreprotectores de lo normal, pero están bien.

Eso era cierto. Después de contarles de la persecución y de lo que había oído en el supermercado no quería saber más de lo que estaban buscando esas personas. No fue nada nuevo para ellos escuchar lo que vivió Hinata y lo que la había deprimido más fue que lo aceptaran tan fácilmente. Su familia le habían creído todo lo que había dicho y solo no querían que se metiera en más problemas.

-¿Todos los Hyugas sobreprotectores? Es difícil de creer, jamás pensé que pudieran aumentar su protección.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza sin comprender. La mirada de Iruka estaba en ella y le sonrió de una manera amable. Por un momento en su mente solo paso la pregunta:

¿Quién era en realidad Umino Iruka?

-Me refiero a que es fácil de imaginar a tus tíos y a tus primos en esa posición, a excepción de Ko. El no es capaz de lastimar a alguien.

La forma en que lo decía causó en Hinata sorpresa. Era como si los conociera.

-Ko es fuerte.

Él asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

-Por supuesto que es.

No quería decir nada, pero su boca quería moverse. Esperaba escuchar que alguien hablara tan bien de Ko en un futuro, lo mirara con esos ojos y con una sonrisa como la que le daba el Umino Iruka. Sus ojos se levantaron pero no perdió el ritmo.

-¿Has pensado en regresar a California? Tal vez una visita con tus padres podría hacerte olvidar este mal momento.

El corazón se aceleró ante la idea de que supiera de su padre y de su conocimiento que viaja a California. Tokuma tenía razón, le latía tan fuerte el corazón que podía sentir el pulso y el latido de la sangre corriendo por sus venas en las palmas de sus manos y en la parte lateral del cuello.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

Había sido una montaña rusa su vida durante los últimos días y luego había pensado que estaba paranoica. Ahora estaba en algún punto intermedio, convirtiéndose en una terrible combinación de ambos. Separó sus labios para responderle pero la voz de una mujer la interrumpió.

-Hyuga tu pedido está listo.

Hinata le sonrió a la mesera que estaba enfrente de ella y antes de que sacara su cartera el maestro Umino le entregó a la mesera una tarjeta.

-Va por mi cuenta Hyuga. Insisto.

-Gracias, profesor Umino-respondió en voz baja.

Solo dio un paso para alejarse de la mesa cuando escuchó que le dijo en un tono de voz más serio y tétrico aquellas palabras.

-No vuelvas a correr en el bosque sola.

Estaba aterrada. Salió de la cafetería a toda velocidad.

* * *

Lo primero que había hecho llegando a la casa de los Aburame fue dejar los pedidos en la mesa de la cocina. El señor Shibi había notado a Hinata agitada y ella no podía negarlo. Correr desde la cafetería hasta la casa de los Aburame a toda velocidad es una experiencia no grata. Shino estaba en el baño, así que cuando se sentó en el sofá de la sala trató de controlar su respiración.

Ella ya no estaba cerca del maestro Umino.

Su pulso latía tan fuerte y tan rápido que casi le dolía la garganta. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Shino la observó en silencio una vez que entró a la sala y se sentó a lado de ella.

-Se que para ti ha sido difícil lo que has vivido pero quiero que sepas que estaré esperando cuando quieras hablar.

-Pe-pero..

-Estoy entendiendo porque Tokuma y Neji te cuidan-hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar, miró alrededor cerciorándose que no estuvieran escuchando su conversación- creo que es mi deber también ayudarte.

Ella solo le sonrió. Escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y el joven Inuzuka entra bostezando junto con Akamaru en sus brazos.

-Buenos días, no pude dormir no más de tres horas ¿que quieres que hagamos Hinata?

-Primero que nada les traje el desayuno.

-Alabado sea el señor por tenerte como amiga-dijo Kiba bromeando.

Se sentaron a desayunar dejando que Kiba hablará durante todo el tiempo. La distracción que tuvo parte de sus amigos fue beneficiosa para ella. Estaba harta de sus propios pensamientos repetitivos y de los problemas que no encontraba solución. Era una adolescente con problemas existenciales e ilegales. Se volvió para mirar a sus amigos, que estaban discutiendo la siguiente reunión para jugar LOL.

Era ahora o nunca. Levántate o cállate.

-Quiero entrar a la base de datos de la policía.

Las pupilas de Kiba se dilataron y una sonrisa fue creciendo en su rostro. El más callado de sus amigos solo continuó comiendo. Ella resopló, torciendo su rostro en una expresión de preocupación, Shino era el que podía decidir si lo harían o no. Él era el experto.

-¿A quien quieres investigar?-pregunto Shino.

-Umino Iruka.

* * *

Hinata miró los papeles esparcidos sobre su cama. Shino había conseguido sacar ciertos datos del maestro Iruka. El expediente estaba casi vacío, como si alguien no quisiera conocer sobre él. El dato de mayor importancia era que trabajó un tiempo en San Francisco hasta el día del accidente de los Hyugas.

El hombre había trabajado ahí.

No tenía información de en qué escuela o en que trabajo.

-Hinata..- ladró Natsu-deja de suspirar tan fuerte. Me estás poniendo los nervios de punta.

Ella trató de parecer inocente. Resopló grandiosamente y se volvió hacia la ventana, viendo el bosque donde parecía que había un sin fin de cosas que aún no había descubierto. Recién que habían llegado a los suburbios, solían entrenar con mucha frecuencia en el interior del bosque, había áreas que aún no conocía.

-Hermana, baja a cenar-escuchó que le gritó Hanabi.

Trago saliva y se encogió por dentro. No quería ver a nadie. Quería un baño caliente y un vaso de vino tinto y un cigarro. Salió del cuarto y entró al baño. En la ducha, el agua recorría la cara y por un momento presintió que iba a tener un ataque de ansiedad. Respiro por la nariz y pensó en las cosas que estaban a su alrededor, pasaron unos minutos o tal vez horas hasta que pudo sentirse mejor. Le dolía el estómago, los ojos y la cabeza. Se estaba formando un extraño nudo en la garganta. Entonces se le escapó un sollozo. Un sollozo que hizo que su corazón se retorciera y que sus entrañas quisieran salir. Se puso de cuclillas y comenzó a llorar.

Dolía llorar. No podía detenerse.

Con mucha dificultad terminó de bañarse y salió de la ducha. Se vio en el espejo del baño y notó que sus ojos estaban rojos y su nariz hinchada. Se vistió con rapidez y se dirigió al cuarto.

No bajaría a cenar.

* * *

Una franja de luz solar estaba sobre su cara. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era cerrar las cortinas. No recordaba la última vez que había dormido tanto. Vio su celular y se dio cuenta que eran las diez de la mañana, en domingo.

Era la primera vez que la pelinegra no había soñado en absoluto. Todo indicaba que llorar en la regadera podía cansar tanto que la hacía no tener pesadillas.

Más barato que pagarle a la psicología.

Se sentó en su cama y vio la cama tendida de Hanabi. Se cambió lentamente como si fuera el trabajo más difícil del mundo, al bajar las escaleras supuso que su familia pensaba que tenía migraña. Todos la miraron con curiosidad cuando entró a la cocina, se sirvió café y no habló con nadie. Estaba tan cansada.

-Te ves cansada hoy, Hinata. ¿pesadillas o migrañas?-pregunta Natsu, luciendo fresca como lechuga.

Hinata estaba celosa de que Natsu se viera tan bien en ese momento y que durmiera mínimo ocho horas sin pesadillas. Neji le entrega el plato del desayuno en su manos a lo cual Hinata se pone sobre sus puntas y le besa la mejilla.

-Migraña-mintió.

Evitó entrar en detalles. No quiero hablar en este momento.

-¿Tomaste tu medicamento?-pregunto Hoheto.

-Anoche.

-Por cierto, ayer vino aquí un joven a buscarte-dijo Natsu mientras tomaba su taza de café-y no era ninguno de tus amigos raros.

La mirada de todos los Hyugas se posaron en el cuerpo de Natsu.

-¿Cómo se veía?-pregunto Iroha levantando la ceja.

-Le vas arruinar su cita.

-Natsu ¿como se veía el joven?-insistió Tokuma molesto.

Natsu pone la mano en la cadera y aprieta la cara como si tratara de recordar.

-Cabello plateado, expresión seria y con una mandíbula cuadrada. Era bastante atractivo, pero muy grande para ti Hina.

El agente Hatake Kakashi.

-Volvamos a lo básico, no abriremos las puertas a gente desconocida-dijo molesto Hoheto.

* * *

Iroha había decido que Hinata no se quedaría en casa ese día. Habían ido a Boston desde que salieron en la mañana y en ese momento estaba Iroha manejando en silencio. Solo se podía escuchar como era que Tokuma y Neji discutían las siguientes entregas. Hinata vio por la ventana de la camioneta el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente, era tarde y se seguía sintiendo cansada. Admitía que le gustaba ver el cambio de la ciudad a los suburbios. Mientras el silencio desciende entre todos los integrantes Hyugas, escuchó el bosque. Las ranas croan desde algún lugar en la distancia. El cielo estaba nublado, su nariz detecta el olor a tierra mojada eso solo podía significar una posible lluvia que los esperaría en la noche.

-Compre unas máscaras para la colección que tenemos-dijo Tokuma mostrandoselas a Neji.

-¿Esto es una mapache?

-Les compre uno a cada uno. Según el vendedor vienen desde China.

-Todo viene de Chino-dijo Iroha sarcásticamente.

El bosque se comienza a asomar y por un momento a la Hyuga le parece gracioso que las personas de la ciudad digan que les gusta pasear por el bosque para pasar un rato tranquilo.

Los bosques nunca están tranquilos. Menos el que estaba en los suburbios.

De la nada escucho como era que el chirrido de la llanta del carro suena y el olor a llanta quemada se hace presente. Neji maldice en voz baja y Tokuma que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto buscando algo en la guantera.

-Fuck, se atravesó un carro en mitad del camino.

-¿Están bien?-pregunta Iroha molesto.

El carro era de color negro y estaba atravezado en la carretera enfrente de la casa de los Mitarashi. Por un momento solo se escuchaba la respiración de todos los Hyugas. El ambiente estaba tenso. Hinata escuchó como era que Neji sacaba desde el compartimiento secreto que tenían un par de pistolas.

Iroha tenía uno debajo de su lugar y la Hyuga sabía que estaba cargado.

-Esto no me gusta Iroha-dijo Tokuma.

Un par de hombres salieron del carro y para la sorpresa de la pelinegra eran los mismos que se habían encontrado en el bosque. Parecía que los estaban esperando.

-Iroha…

-Hinata, hazle caso a tus primos-empezó a decir mientras se acomodaba la pistola en su cintura- Tokuma estás a cargo si me pasa algo.

-Iroha…-volvió a decir Hinata en un sollozo.

-Hinata, se buena chica como siempre haz sido y hazle caso a ellos.

Uno de los hombres se acercó a la camioneta, Iroha salió cerrando con fuerza la puerta. Neji chasqueo la lengua y Tokuma cargó su pistola.

-Solo tenemos un chaleco antibalas aquí-dijo Neji.

-Daselo a Hinata-dijo Tokuma sin quitar la mirada de los hombres-tendremos que ir directamente contra ellos. No duden en usar el puño suave.

-¿Un plan menos homicida?

-Solo se me ocurren de esa forma Neji, será mejor que salga aun no se han dado cuenta de ustedes dos.

Tokuma salió de la camioneta. La pelinegra vio en cámara lenta como era que uno de los hombres que estaba hablando con Iroha lo empieza a golpear, Tokuma rápidamente corre y suelta un golpe contra uno de ellos. Los dos hombres comienzan a pelear contra los Hyugas, Neji tranquilamente, carga el arma y le entrega uno a Hinata. Sin siquiera mirarla, abre la puerta.

-Hay dos hombres más en el carro, si es necesario matarlos lo haremos.

Neji sale del vehículo y como había mencionado había otros dos hombres en el otro automóvil. La pelinegra ve como es que Iroha había desarmado a uno de los hombres y Tokuma estaba usando el puño suave en el otro contrincante. Los hombres del carro sacan sus armas y apuntan directamente hacia Neji entonces Hinata se mueve rápido, salió de la camioneta y taclea a Neji tirando directamente al suelo.

El sonido la dejó sorda cuando disparó el arma. Neji se levantó del piso y la pelinegra lo imitó. Rápidamente se giró y usó su codo al mismo tiempo para golpear en la mandíbula al hombre que tenía enfrente de ella. Escucha que grita de dolor y se tambalea hacia atrás. No espero que alguno de sus primos diera la indicación. Salto hacia adelante y uso su palma para golpearlo en el mismo lugar, solo que esta vez más fuerte.

La sangre brota de su boca y cae de rodillas. Cuando está en el suelo, uso su pie para patearlo en el mismo lugar una vez más hasta que aterrizó de espaldas con un chillido crepitante. Neji estaba pateando y golpeando en las sienes y el cuello del hombre que se acercaba con un arma de fuego. Nuevamente ve como es que el castaño se concentra y golpea exactamente donde deben de ir los dedos para noquearlos un par de horas.

-Hinata, noquealo con el puño suave.

Ella sigue la orden de Neji, no sin antes jalar un poco más el brazo del hombre y dislocar lo. Cuando Hinata levantó la vista, vio como uno de los hombres metió la mano detrás de él hasta la cintura de sus jeans para sacar una pistola. Ella vio el arma y comprendió que planeaba disparar. El terror puro la atravesó cuando vio que tiraba del gatillo en dirección donde estaba Iroha.

Ella gritó en reacción al ver la sangre de Iroha saliendo de su pie. Se dio cuenta de que el grito salió desde lo más profundo de su ser y que su respiración se había entrecortado. Iroha cae al piso, entonces volvió a apreciar lo que hace unos veranos ya había sucedido.

Neji tomó del cuello al hombre y solo un crujido se escuchó. Con suficiente fuerza arrojó el cuerpo al suelo, casi muerto.

Seguía sin respirar y estaba asustada. Los recuerdos llegaban a su mente, acababa de noquear a un hombre con sus manos. Ella apartó esos hechos de su mente, sabiendo que se desmoronaba si pensaba en ello.

Uno de los hombres que estaba en el carro bajo con una escopeta en mano, simplemente salió como si no le importara nada en el mundo. Hinata se encontraba en el piso, tirada de rodillas. Su boca se abrió, sus ojos grises se agrandaron y luego reaccionó. Parecía moverse a cámara lenta cuando empezó a bajar el cañón de la escopeta hacia ella. Su boca se comprimió en una línea apretada de determinación de disparar, luego escucho golpes por la espalda del hombre.

El hombre enfrente de ella suelta el arma, las rodillas cedieron y se derrumbó sobre ellas en el suelo. Un gemido horrible, junto con sangre roja brillante, brotó de su boca. Una vez que el cuerpo del hombre cae, la Hyuga puede ver que Tokuma estaba en posición de atacar. Su mirada había cambiado era una mirada de guerrero. El la había salvado de su error tan sencillo, había bajado la guardia.

-Hinata ¿estas bien?-pregunto Tokuma.

-Sí.

Se gira y volteo a ver a Neji. El le daba la espalda, detrás de él había cuatro cuerpos tirados en el piso.

-¿N… Neji?

De alguna manera parecía más grande, su cuerpo era más pronunciado, los músculos tensos y se veía que su pecho se expandía con cada respiro que daba. Sus manos seguían agarrotadas, preparadas para pelear.

Y todavía no la miraba.

-N… Neji.

-No maté a nadie Hinata.

Fue lo que respondió Neji. Iroha estaba en el suelo, cubriendo la herida de su pie, Tokuma se acerca a él y ve como es que se mueven sus labios.

-Tokuma llevame al carro, Neji revisa la casa de los Mitarashi, Hinata revisa el carro esos malditos bastardos estaban buscando algo por estos lares.

Iroha toma su celular y marco.

-Hoheto, necesitamos que vengas.

* * *

Había dos personas en la parte trasera del carro y uno en la cajuela.

Los tres estaban lastimados, delgados, con los ojos vendados y la boca cubierta con una tela. Hinata reviso el pulso de las personas y todos aun estaban con vida. Neji se acerco a ella y puso su mano sobre su hombro. Hoheto había llegado, tomando el camino por medio del bosque. La casa de los Mitarashi había sido utilizada para los rehenes, todo parecía normal y abandonado, pero una vez que entrando a la cocina o a un cuarto se podía notar que había gente viviendo ahí. Los restos de comida y algunas prendas estaban en ellas.

-Tendremos que irnos de aquí sin dejar rastros, no está muerto ninguno de los dichosos cazadores pero tenemos dejar todo aquí para que lo encuentre la policía-dijo Hoheto.

-¿Quieres que usemos el puño suave en otras áreas?-pregunto Tokuma

-Es un buen momento para que lo usen, no veo porque no.

Neji le frunció el ceño inquisitivamente a Hoheto. Por un segundo, Hinata consideró una buena oportunidad para practicarlo, después de todo era su segunda vez que se veía con la necesidad de usarlo. Escucho maldecir en voz alta a Iroha.

-Es solo una bala en tu pie, no te vas a morir.

-Lo dices porque tu no estas herido-le grito Iroha a Hoheto.

-¿A dónde te llevare? No tenemos un seguro que nos cubra-se quejó Hoheto.

Hinata resoplo. No había pensado que tendría que decirles en poco tiempo lo que había hecho con sus amigos. Se aclaró la garganta atrayendo la atención de todos los de ojos grises.

-Hospital Senju, no pregunten como pero todos tenemos un seguro de gastos médicos y de urgencias. El deducible debe ser bastante accesible.

Todos estaban en un silencio atónito. Las mejillas de Hinata se tornaron un color rosa y su mirada la dejó caer en uno de los árboles. Jamás había pensado que lo iban a necesitar en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Como...¡?

-No preguntes, solo tienes que dar tu nombre y tu seguro social.

No preguntaron más y Hoheto les explicó el plan que tenían que hacer. Primero le debían de quitar a los atacantes el calzado que usaban para ponérselo y entrar a la casa de los Mitarashi sin dejar rastros. Después de eso Hoheto, Iroha y Tokuma iban a usar el puño suave en los secuestrados para dañar unos cuantos órganos para luego dejarlos dentro del automóvil de ellos. Una vez que les explico la primera parte, Hinata y Neji se pusieron los zapatos de los atacantes, comenzaron a cargar los cuerpos de los rehenes para acomodarlos dentro de la casa de los Mitarashi.

Con facilidad Neji cargo el cuerpo del que se veía más pesado y más alto. El hombre tenia el cabello negro y sus brazos estaban llenos de hematomas, cuando lo levanto Neji este soltó una queja y luego vio como era que su brazo caia por los hombros del castaño. Hinata observó como era que un hilo de sangre le corría por la oreja hasta su cuello. Se armó de fuerza para hacer la tarea que le tocaba, la persona que le había asignado Neji tenia una complexión más delgada y que podría ser más fácil para cargar.

La pelinegra lo estudió antes de cargarlo, él era más joven de lo que había pensado definitivamente no mucho mayor que ella, su cabello negro estaba alborotado y era el que se veia menos golpeado. Noto que era el único que no tenía una tela sobre su boca, a diferencia de los otros dos. Se acercó al cuerpo para acomodarse a cargarlo cuando siente la cabeza de la persona cortó distancia, hizo un ruido con su nariz como si estuviera detectando su olor y después de unos segundos muerde su cuello con fuerza. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Sus instintos actuaron antes de que su mente diera la orden, ella le golpeó el estómago con la rodilla, pero él se retorció soltando una maldición y rápidamente la pelinegra con puño suave le dio directamente en el estómago.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó en voz baja Tokuma acercándose en donde estaba tirada de rodillas.

-Me mordió el cuello-le explicó en susurro Hinata mientras pasaba una de sus manos en su nueva herida. Un hilo de sangre empezó a recorrer su cuello. Parecía que la había mordido entre un perro o un vampiro.

Tokuma levantó una ceja y luego miró al joven que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Con ese golpe yo creo que aprendió la lección. Ponle una de esas telas en su boca para que deje de morder.

Ella cargó el cuerpo del joven que seguía quejándose con cada paso que daba. Neji había dejado a la persona en una de las esquinas y estaba buscando entre los gabinetes de la cocina.

-Lo primero que te dije es que no tocaras nada-gruño Hoheto que tambien se habia puesto uno de los cuatro pares de zapatos.

-No estoy idiota, encontre guantes en su automovil y los estoy usando. Debemos de dejar el área con suficientes pruebas de los secuestradores-dijo saliendo de la cocina.

-No deberíamos hablar tan alto-sugirió la pelinegra.

-Estan drogados. No saben cual es la realidad, hay varias benzodiacepinas en el cajón.

Tokuma entró con el cuerpo del otro hombre. El más lastimado de todos, su medio rostro derecho estaba lleno de cicatrices y el otro estaba hinchado por tantos golpes. Su cara era de color morado y lleno de sangre por las heridas nuevas.

-Pobre, es el más jodido de los tres-dijo Tokuma.

-No es momento de lamentarse, golpearlos en vena mandibular y en la parte posterior de la mano hará que se levanten por unos minutos. No saben que es la realidad y que es fantasía con las drogas en su sistema, así que si solo denle algún mensaje.

Hoheto les explicó lo siguiente que se tenía que hacer mientras les daba a cada uno las máscaras que había comprado Tokuma. Los planetas se habían alineado y todo estaba sucediendo de esa manera. Todos los de ojos grises se miraron y luego movieron la cabeza asintiendo. Su tío salió por la puerta principal para vigilar el área. Hinata tomó con sus pequeñas manos la máscara y se lo acomodo sobre su rostro, cada uno de los Hyugas se agacho a uno de las personas quitándoles las vendas y las telas.

-A la cuenta de tres hacemos los golpes-empezó a decir Tokuma- yo hablaré, ninguno de ustedes contestara si es que hacen alguna pregunta.

Después de un breve silencio hizo la cuenta. Los Hyugas golpearon la parte de la mandíbula y rápidamente golpearon en la parte posterior de la mano. Dos de los rehenes se levantaron, excepto el joven que había golpeado Hinata por la mordida que le había dado.

-Halcón, despiertalo-dijo Tokuma.

Su máscara era un halcón, la pelinegra se acercó al joven decidida. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle una bofetada fuerte y rápida en la cara. Curiosamente, lo había levantado. Tres pares de ojos oscuros como la noche estaban frente a ellos, el más golpeado solo podía abrir uno, abrían y entrecerrando los ojos tratando de enfocar. Tokuma dio paso hacia ellos acaparando la atención de esos tres personajes.

-Quiero decirles que en esta ocasión la araña ha cazado a un par de moscas. Curiosamente el hombre es su propio enemigo, ustedes hermanos han sido privados de su libertad por varios seres que han perdido el nombre de humano. Enfrente de ustedes estamos algunos de los que el destino los ha ayudado. No somos sus enemigos más tampoco somos sus aliados. Escuchen con atención las órdenes que les daremos y tendrán que seguirlas tal cual.

Tokuma hizo una pausa para verificar si era escuchado por los rehenes. La pelinegra notó que él más golpeado no podía sostener su cabeza. Ella se acercó al hombre y ahí lo reconoció, tenía la esperanza que no fuera él. Pensó en la persecución y por el camino que lo había guiado no había sido detenido. Se mordió el labio sabiendo que nadie lo podría notar, se puso detrás de él y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza.

-Hermanos, hice una pregunta quiero respuestas- volvio hablar Tokuma levantando la voz.

El más joven chasqueo la lengua y luego escupió en los zapatos de Tokuma. Hinata observó como era que Neji se inclinaba y negaba con la cabeza, avanzó poco a poco, agachándose para hacerlo creer que lo estaba mirando a los ojos. Neji podría ser terrorífico si se lo propone.

-Lobo, hazlo.

Con suma rapidez levantó su pierna y giró su pie hacia afuera, cortándole la sien. Haciendo que cayera al suelo. Neji imito a Hinata y levantó al joven de la cabeza para que sostuviera la mirada. El Hyuga no era nada sutil en esos momentos.

-Por derecho, debería matarte-dijo Tokuma escondiendo su identidad.

El joven miró la máscara de Tokuma sin ni siquiera un cambio en su rostro, y respondió después de un momento.

-Entonces matame, quiero despertar de esta pesadilla.

Tokuma dio paso para acercarse al hombre que estaba mirándolo sin necesidad que algún Hyuga sostuviera su cabeza.

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado la filosofía de que una vez que un hombre admite que está equivocado, se le perdona de inmediato todas las malas acciones?-le preguntó Tokuma a lo cual el hombre negó con la cabeza.

Se alejó de él y continuó.

-El orgullo sólo perjudica, nunca ayuda. Tienen que escucharme con mucha atención. Podemos salvarlos de esto. Pueden mantenerse con vida. Las reglas son simples, una vez que vengan los uniformados no volverán a poner un pie en la redonda, invertirán en los negocios de la ciudad perdida por el hombre y no hablarán de esto con nadie. No queremos reconocimiento ni fama, la justicia hará de las suyas y sus enemigos reales caerán.

La máscara que tenía en el rostro Tokuma era de un perro, la pelinegra sintió como era el hombre que tenía sosteniendo la cabeza asiente en un solo movimiento. Neji golpeó ligeramente por la espalda con su rodilla al joven caprichoso. El hombre que no estaba sostenido por ningún Hyuga, asintió lentamente. Hinata notó que el terror que estaba al inicio en sus rostro desapareció y fue reemplazado por la emoción más aterradora.

-Miren bien a su alrededor, los haremos tomar un sueño profundo y cuando vuelvan en sí estarán a salvo. Normalmente, sus dos culos estarían tan muertos como jodidos pollos fritos, pero ocurre que ustedes están haciendo esta mierda mientras paso por un periodo de transición en mi vida, así que no quiero matarlos, quiero ayudarlos.

Al mismo tiempo los tres golpearon en la nuca de los rehenes con sus dedos haciéndolos caer en un profundo sueño. Escucharon una risa detrás de ellos y luego un aplauso.

-No se que me preocupa más, que mi hermano está quejándose por la bala en su pie o que mi sobrino citará una de las mejores frases de Pulp fiction.

Neji gruño al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la máscara. Tokuma sonrió ante el comentario de Hoheto y la pelinegra permaneció inerte, eligiendo el silencio. Antes de salir de la casa, ella se acercó al más joven de los tres se tocó el cuello que no dejaba de sangrar y sin decir alguna palabra lo golpeó una vez, con fuerza, en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y él se desplomó y dejó escapar una bocanada de aire.

-Eso fue por la mordida- susurro.

-Espero que su cabeza sea fuerte-dijo Tokuma orgulloso.

-Tal vez no tuve que hacer eso-murmuro Hinata.

Neji sonrió acercándose a los cuerpos para cubrir los ojos y golpeando con cuidado detrás del cuello para que despertaran después de un par de horas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> El mundo está de cabeza. No tienen idea como había batallado en plasmar mis ideas en este capítulo pero me divertí mucho. Para los que no han visto Pulp Fiction, pueden verla para que vean los trabajos de Tarantino.
> 
> Y ya despues de esto me enfoco al 100% con FRP.
> 
> Usen cubrebocas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte II. Vivir en los suburbios de Boston cerca del bosque incita seguridad, las pesadillas han sido persistenes y las visitas al psicologo no han ayudado. Otro verano parece ser extremo para Hyuga Hinata y el pasado parece que vuelve a repetir. Precuela de Fuckin Rich People. Secuela de Fuckin Summer. SASUHINA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titulo: I know what you did last Fucking Summer  
> Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo uso sus personajes fuera de su papel en el manga/anime para ponerlos en mi historia. Son como actores pero sin sueldo. A mi tampoco nadie me paga por esto.

Capítulo 7

-¿Y si se despiertan?- preguntó preocupado Tokuma que veía los cuerpos de los tres rehenes. Neji frunció su ceño, a lo lejos Hinata pudo reconocer ese gesto. Se había ofendido.

-¿Dudas de mis conocimientos del puño suave? No se despertarán.

-Sería más rápido matarlos- dijo Hoheto que estaba fumando un cigarro, con sus ojos grises insistentes viendo a los cuerpos tirados en el piso de la habitación oscura.

Los cuerpos de los rehenes los habían dejado en la entrada principal, era triste ver esa escena enfrente de ellos. Eran bastante jóvenes y habían sido torturados en la casa mas alejada de los suburbios. Hinata sintio un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo, era logico para ella que las veces que corrio por el bosque o cerca del área siempre fue vigilada por alguien.

-Puedo hacerlo, sirve que practicó- dijo Tokuma alejándose de los cuerpos, pero cuando Hoheto empezó a protestar, levantó sus manos-es una opción.

-Era sarcasmo-dijo Hoheto.

-¿Quieres ser un asesino?-preguntó Neji, al ver que Tokuma hacia una mueca obtuvo su respuesta.

La noche parecía no acabar, lo que seguía del plan era hacer la llamada al 911 y eso lo haría Ko desde un teléfono público a las afueras de otro suburbio. Hoheto podría ser un mandón y flojo, pero inteligente si era. Neji que era el que tenía los guantes estaba poniendo los zapatos de lo que creían que eran secuestradores. Ninguno sabía que era lo que había pasado realmente. Iroha se volvió a quejar desde la camioneta y lo único que hizo Hoheto fue encender su vehículo. La luna se asomaba entre el cielo nublado. Hinata pensó que sería una ventaja si llueve después de que corrieran, se perderían las pisadas y el rastro de las llantas de la camioneta.

-Parece que la diosa Kaguya nos acomodo todo a nuestro favor-susurro Tokuma.

-Corran por sus vidas- comenzó a decir Hoheto desde el asiento piloto de la camioneta- corran por el bosque, que nadie los vea. Se avecina una tormenta, que será una ventaja para borrar sus pisadas. Llegando a casa Natsu les dará la siguiente orden.

Con esa frase, Hinata sintió un estallido de adrenalina que atravesaba su cuerpo y apenas pudo contenerlo cuando Neji y Tokuma la voltearon a ver. Hoheto cierra la puerta y se dirige a Boston, con una última mirada ve como es que el vehículo se va reduciendo de tamaño conforme avanza. Sin cruzar ninguna palabra rodearon la casa de los Mitarashi y comenzaron a correr. Estaban corriendo por el bosque iluminados por la luna y con las ramas rasgando la ropa.

Corriendo por su vida.

Corren tan fuerte como podían, desesperados y sin esperanza a la vez. Corren y corren, sabiendo que están huyendo, sabiendo que no había sangre derramada pero sí daños a órganos, sabiendo que habían hecho algo que quedará en sus recuerdos. El miedo irradiaba en Hinata en oleadas que eran tan fuertes que la cosa detrás de ella podría encontrarla sin importar qué tan rápido corriera o qué tan bien se escondiera.

Neji tenía mejor condición y era el que marcaba el ritmo, Hinata cada kilómetro que corrían cada vez era más desesperante. En su mente solo escuchaba retumbar las palabras de Hoheto.

_Corran por el bosque._

Es una sola frase grabada en su cerebro. No importaba que habían tropezando con troncos caídos. El corazón parecía un tambor en su no pudo esquivar una rama afilada por lo cual le atravesaron una cuantas ramas la cara pero continuó corriendo. Los tres seguían corriendo empezando a sentir los músculos de su cuerpo arder, Tokuma grito que corrieron más rápido.

_Corran por sus vidas._

Esos pensamientos seguían pasando por la cabeza de Hinata mientras sus pies golpeaban el suelo. Corrían y luego corrieron un poco más. El sudor empezaba a gotear por la frente de los Hyugas. Cuando le empezaron a doler las piernas a la pelinegra comenzó a reconocer el alrededor, estaban cerca de su casa. Neji paró en seco, con su cuerpo lleno de lodo y de sudor, los volteo a ver para ver su condición.

-Recuerdenme dejar el cigarro-dijo Tokuma mientras tomaba aliento-y correr con ustedes en este año.

-Tenemos que tomar otra vía, si vamos a dejar huellas que sea por otro camino-sugirió Neji que se sentaba en una piedra.

-Podemos llegar brincando entre árboles-comento Hinata.

-¿Como en las antiguas civilizaciones?-pregunto Tokuma que estaba de pie recargado en el tronco del árbol, apoyado en su espada.

\- Todo sea por dormir hoy en mi cama.

* * *

Cuando abrieron la puerta de la parte trasera de la casa, el mundo estaba en calma de nuevo. El aire de la noche era denso y tranquilo. Caliente, incluso a esa hora. El corazón le estaba latiendo tan rápido que pensaba que se podría salir de su pecho. Miro con detalle los rostros de los otros Hyugas, y en efecto tenían plasmado el miedo y el horror en ellos.

-¿Natsu?-gritó Hinata, mirando hacia la oscuridad del cuarto.

-¿Están bien?

-Si.

-Hoheto me dijo que se quitaran todas las prendas y las quemaramos.

Natsu bajo las escaleras con un cesto de ropa, Tokuma y Neji se empezaron a desvestir sin pena alguna. Hinata se sonrojo al ver como era que estaban en solo ropa interior.

-Hina, no tengo todo tu tiempo. Es como si estuvieran en traje de baño-insistió Natsu.

-Me meteré a bañar, después de que salga se puede desvestir-le dijo Tokuma que subía por las escaleras para ir al baño.

Neji solo asiente con la cabeza y lo imita en dirección al otro baño. Natsu solo maldijo en voz baja y se fue directo al patio. La pelinegra se abrazó a sí misma tratando de controlar su respiración, después de unos segundos camino a la cocina y se preparó un té de manzanilla. Estaba terminando su té cuando escucho los pasos de Natsu que se dirigen ahora al segundo piso. Cuando salió al patio, Hanabi estaba acomodando la leña para encender el fuego. Hinata se acerco ayudarle en silencio, ninguna sabia como iniciar la conversación.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer- dijo la menor de las Hyugas secamente. Encendió un cerillo y lo aventó sobre la madera.

-Necesitaremos más leña.

El fuego era débil, así que lo alimento con los leños reunidos. Las llamas arrojaron luz naranja sobre sus cuerpos. Hinata exhalaba sobre sus frías y temblorosas manos. Se sentó en silencio mientras las nubes de una tormenta se acercaban y observó cómo la ropa se consumía sobre el fuego. Lo escuchó chisporrotear cuando golpeó las llamas. Se levantó y se quitó su camiseta aventándola sobre el fuego, quedando solo en brasier.

-Hinata.

Ella buscó la mirada de la castaña, pero estaba perdida en el fuego que estaba enfrente de ellos. Las llamas bailaban en sus ojos grises. Su rostro reflejaba amargura y angustia.

-Dime- empezó a decir Hanabi con melancolía-¿Tendremos que irnos de aquí?

La misma pregunta la tenia Hinata en su mente. Aún no se escuchaba las sirenas o los policías cerca, Ko había marcado que se quedaría con un amigo del otro suburbio para no levantar sospechas. La gente del pueblo habían aceptado a los Hyugas, pero aun asi tendrian sus dudas sobre ellos.

-No dejamos rastro, así que espero que no.

Observó cómo se seguían las prendas alimentando el fuego. Se desabrocho sus pantalones y se los deslizó entre sus piernas. Con fuerza tiró de ellos para dejarlos en el olvido y hacer crecer el fuego. Volvió a levantar los ojos Hanabi hacia Hinata, para ver unos ojos grises similares a los suyos llenos de lágrimas. Hinata se acercó a su hermana para abrazarla.

-Estaremos bien-susurro no sin antes darle un beso en la frente.

-No le digas a Natsu que me viste llorar.

-Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba- le prometió Hinata para luego soltarla- ve a la cama, termine de quemar la ropa. Creo que ya hiciste tu trabajo que correspondía, en unas horas no tarda en que el clima cambie.

-Prepare ungüento con analgesico que debería ayudar con el dolor - dijo Hanabi.

-Todo está bien. No te preocupes por mí.

Caminaron por su casa oscura. El eco de sus pasos se hacía presente, Hinata entro al baño para tomar una ducha. Dejo que las gotas recorrieran todo su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo sentandola en la realidad. Salió de la regadera y se puso pijamas. Una vez que salió de ahí, no tenia ánimos de dormir. Bajo las escaleras en silencio y volvió al patio. Entonces se inclinó hacia el fuego y añadió otra rama a las llamas.

-¿Tampoco podías dormir?

-Nunca puedo dormir Neji, tu lo sabes.

Se giró y ahí estaba, su cabello castaño largo sobre sus hombros. La mirada gris de él estaba puesta en ella. Reconocía esa mirada perdida, la misma mirada de hace unos años. Se acercó a él y con sus manos tomó ese bello rostro. Con sus dedos los pasos por sus facciones tratando de memorizarlos. Puso sus labios en su frente, luego besó su nariz y de ahí a sus mejillas.

-Lo siento.

Desde lo más profundo de su ser, Hinata lamentaba lastimarlo. Odiaba tener que verlo derrumbarse y preocuparse. Neji tomó con sus manos el rostro de la pelinegra dejando descansar su frente con la de ella.

-Estamos en esto y estamos a salvo.

Se tomaron de la mano en silencio, acurrucados en la luz que emanaba el fuego, rodeados de oscuridad. Habían matado una vez por accidente, un recuerdo que tenía cerca de su conciencia. Ella era una niña, apenas tenía nueve años. Esa noche no lo había hecho, pero por algún momento en su mente cruzó esa idea. Le empezaba a llegar el dolor en todo su cuerpo como si me hubiera esforzado demasiado. Se levantaron del lugar una vez que habían quemado todas las prendas.

Ambos Hyugas caminaron a su cuarto, una vez que estaba Hinata en la cama no podía dormir. Estaba observando el techo y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Por la periferia de ojo pudo ver como la cama que estaba en el otra esquina del cuarto se levantaba una sombra. Sin decir alguna palabra, Hanabi se mete entre las sábanas de su cama y la abraza. Su abrazo fue cálido. Se sentía bien estando con ella. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tratando de conciliar el sueño trato de dormir con su hermana. Por primera vez en años, escuchó a Hanabi llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos se habían levantado tarde, aun así presentaban sus ojeras marcadas. Natsu se ofreció en hacer la comida y la cena. Una lluvia ligera estaba por todo los suburbios tranquilizando a todos los Hyugas.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- pregunto Natsu, al aire.

-Mucho mejor-contestó Hinata que tomaba su segunda taza de café.

-Todo duele. La luz en mis ojos y tengo dolor de cabeza.

-¿Pudieron dormir bien?-volvió a preguntar Natsu omitiendo la respuesta que daba Tokuma.

-Dormí en mi cama y bajo un techo-contesto Neji serio.

-Eso suena la descripción de un convicto- dijo Tokuma.

-No debí de haber golpeado al sujeto que me mordió-empezó a decir Hinata-temo de haberlo lastimado.

La culpa le estaba ganando. Un momento durante la madrugada soñó como era que el joven estaba acostado en una cama de hospital sin recuperar la consciencia. Se sentía culpable y su mente jugaba con esa idea. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad alguien la calmó.

-Lo más probable es que se levante con un dolor de cabeza y un dolor en su costado-dijo Neji.

Hinata lo observó y notó sus ojeras oscuras. No había podido dormir. Un momento en la madrugada escuchó que alguien entró al cuarto y levantó sus sábanas. Esas ojeras confirmaban que había sido Neji y al ver a Hanabi a lado de ella no había espacio para otra persona más. Neji y ella tenían esa mala costumbre de dormir juntos.

-No se que pensé al golpearlo, estaba indefenso.

-No te debió morder.

El silencio reino en el cuarto. De no ser por el perturbador recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, habría sido un comienzo típico de los Hyugas. El día transcurrió casi normal, Ko llegó durante la tarde y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlos con fuerza. Neji seguía nervioso y tenso, lo único que se le ocurrió Hinata en ese momento fue lavarle el cabello. Sabía que era un punto débil de él y lo podía hacer dormir solo pasando sus manos mientras jugaba con sus mechones largos. Durante la tarde, Hinata tomó una siesta en el sofá de la sala junto con Neji. Abrazados con una sábana sobre ellos. Se necesitaban y ese día Natsu no se quejó de que durmieran juntos.

Antes de que fuera la hora de la cena, la lluvia había aumentado llegado a los suburbios de Boston. Hoheto e Iroha habían llegado sanos y salvos. Iroha se acercó a Hinata en la cena y le beso su frente.

-Pondremos una nueva regla, puedes hacer cosas ilegales mientras no nos demos cuenta señorita.

-No se de que hablas-dijo Hinata sonrojándose.

-¿Demencia? Me agrada como piensas.

-Familia tenemos noticias interesantes, escuchamos en el hospital que trasladaron a tres de los secuestradores al hospital Senju- dijo Hoheto.

-¿Dijeron algo?

-Los que están despiertos no recuerdan completamente lo que sucedió. Los otros están con la bendición de dios.

Hinata miró el rostro de Hoheto y luego el de Iroha. Ambos tenían el aspecto de un gato que ha acorralado a un ratón. Neji levantó una ceja; no parecía conmovido ni aliviado. Confundido era lo más parecido, desconcertado. Natsu no perdió el tiempo preguntando.

\- Bueno, ¿qué más saben al respecto?

-Me vendría bien otra taza de café-dijo Ko acercándose a la cafetera.

-¿Estamos siquiera a salvo aquí?-pregunto Hanabi sin tocar el plato que tenía frente a ella. Sus cabellos castaños y largos estaban revueltos en su rostro. Nadie estaba bien presentable en la mesa.

-Claro que lo estamos, somos Hyugas.

-Podrían dejar de sonreír como maníacos-dijo Natsu desde su lugar y con el ceño fruncido-algunas personas si estábamos preocupados por ustedes.

-¿Saben quiénes eran?-preguntó Neji que tenía sus brazos cruzados.

-No tengo ni idea- dijo Hoheto.

-Dos eran agentes del FBI.

Tokuma contestó por primera vez en la cena causando en todos intriga. Escucho como suspiró y se reclinó en su silla, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. El estrés se notaba en su rostro, era de esperar que no todos tuvieran el placer de correr por el bosque en la madrugada evitando dejar huellas y escuchar por la mañana las sirenas.

Clásico de los Hyugas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Tokuma?-pregunto Hinata sorprendida.

-Lo escuche en las noticias en la mañana-dijo mientras abría su lata de cerveza- lo que estoy un sesenta porciento seguro es que eran de alta sociedad.

-¿Quién dijo eso?

-Nadie lo ha dicho, solo tenían que ver su ropa ¿quien usa Ferragamo en su día normal?

-Solo snobs-murmullo Hanabi.

-No importa quiénes sean, lo importante es que están bien-dijo Iroha.

-Dos de los cuatro secuestradores están cuidados intensivos con poca posibilidad de sobrevivir, otro secuestrador perdieron horas interrogando a ese hombre. Pasaron unas horas y tenía un infarto agudo al miocardio, ya era demasiado tarde para pasarle medicamento.

-Osea que está muerto- agregó Hoheto que había encendido un cigarro.

Hinata se tapó los oídos con los puños. Trató de controlarse, cerró los ojos intentando hacer sus ejercicios de respiración. Sintió una mano en su rodilla que la sostenía con fuerza, no tenía que abrir los ojos para saber que esa mano era de su hermana. Pasaron unos minutos cuando pudo recuperar su ritmo respiratorio.

-El secuestro fue demasiado específico. Debe haber una razón para ello. Una razón horrible y equivocada, pero una razón al fin y al cabo.

La lluvia seguía cayendo. Hinata bebió su café y luego dejó la taza sobre la mesa. La cena continuó, al terminar con los alimentos Hoheto se levantó de su lugar.

-Espero que me perdonen por decir lo obvio, pero es importante que ninguno de nosotros mencione una palabra de esto a un alma. Nadie, debe de saber esto.

Otro secreto más en el baúl de los Hyugas.

Era lo último en lo que quería pensar esa noche. Limpio Hinata el desorden antes de dirigirse a tomar una ducha. Esperaba con ansias el día de mañana, esperaba que solo fuera otra de sus pesadillas.

* * *

El día siguiente fue más difícil para ellos acoplarse al día. Hinata había recibido mensajes de Kiba preocupado por ella, solo le dijo que había estado ocupada porque Iroha se enfermo. No tenía que informarle de su herida en el pie y el uso de muletas. Le ayudó a Hoheto con lo que se habían atrasado durante esos dos días. Las cosechas se deben de levantar y las venta debían de seguir.

-¿Crees que sea el final?

Neji la miró y la esquina de sus labios se curvó lo suficiente para que sus ojos brillaran como lo hacían cuando estaba divertido o complacido.

-No ha terminado. Recién está comenzando. Nuestra vida será exactamente como la planeamos.

Alargando la mano, Hinata tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión, manteniendo el volumen bajo, pero no hizo nada para detener el flujo constante de pensamientos.

-Estoy esperando a que lleguen las noticias locales- dijo.

-Quiero escuchar que tienen que decir sobre todo esto-dijo Neji mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de la sala.

-No nos descubrirán ¿verdad?

No dijo nada, pero no fue necesario. Ambos temían que encontraran todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Las noticias salieron, la foto de los tres rehenes estaba en las noticias locales y nacionales. Tres personas diferentes. Tres personas con las mismas características. Neji solo le tomó la mano con fuerza cuando la del noticiero informaba.

Tenían dos semanas desaparecidos después de un ataque en un bar en el centro de Boston, las fotos de las tres personas eran completamente diferentes a las personas que dejaron tirados en la entrada principal de la casa de los Mitarashi. Una palabra quedaría plasmada en el psique de ambos Hyugas.

-Uchihas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Autor.
> 
> Oigan me paso algo chistoso y triste. Había encontrado un super fanfic (Sasuhina obviamente) en inglés, llevaba todo el día leyendo y escribiendo reviews en cada capítulo (porque en lo personal yo me voy por reviews para leer algún fanfic o un libro, asi que si suelo dejar reviews). Estaba super bien redactado y todo muy bien, luegoooooo justo cuando voy en uno de los ultimos capítulo el fanfic desaparece….
> 
> Fuckin SUERTE. Ahora looooool viene el plot twist:
> 
> Resulta que es un libro, la autora a la cual yo le estaba escribiendo reviews solo lo copiaba y pegaba TAL CUAL. Osea no se baso en alguna historia o quizo hacer algo semejanta, lo copio y pego.
> 
> Eso que se oye en el fondo es mi corazón rompiéndose.
> 
> Pero ahora entiendo porque todo estaba super bien y padre. Awwwghhh, bueno ahora me pondré a leer el libro, porque quiero saber como termina la historia LOOOOL.
> 
> Bueno regresando al tema, se avecina el final de este etapa de su vida. Dentro de todo lo malo de la tragedia de hoy, me anime a subir el capitulo. Es corto este capítulo pero necesario. Ya con esto me podré enfocar en FRP. Asi que un capítulo más y el epílogo.
> 
> FUN FACT: EL EPÍLOGO LES GUSTARA MUCHO YO LO SE. Hay SASUHINA en los siguientes y son importantes para FRP.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte II. Vivir en los suburbios de Boston cerca del bosque incita seguridad, las pesadillas han sido persistenes y las visitas al psicologo no han ayudado. Otro verano parece ser extremo para Hyuga Hinata y el pasado parece que vuelve a repetir. Precuela de Fuckin Rich People. Secuela de Fuckin Summer. SASUHINA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titulo: I know what you did last Fucking Summer
> 
> Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo uso sus personajes fuera de su papel en el manga/anime para ponerlos en mi historia. Son como actores pero sin sueldo. A mi tampoco nadie me paga por esto.

Capítulo 8

Ubicación: Suburbios de Boston  
Desconocido

Fuckin escuela.

Estaba harta de los problemas que habían pasado.

Neji le había sugerido que la podía acompañar para recoger sus cosas pero lo que menos quería era que perdiera el día cuando él debía estar viendo la universidad con Tokuma. Varios alumnos estaban a las afueras de la escuela, Hinata se vio rodeada de multitudes mientras caminaba por los pasillos y un grupo de chicas risueñas la empujaron al pasar, pero ninguna se molestó en pedir perdón. Admitía que se iba a sentir sola sin su primo en la escuela. Fue a su casillero a sacar sus cosas y luego se dirigió a su salón para que le entregaran sus calificaciones.

El maestro Umino la saludó mientras pasaba por los pasillos, la Hyuga solo se limitó en levantar una mano agradeciendo que el maestro estaba platicando con el subdirector. La mirada del maestro en su cuerpo le causaba escalofríos, trato de ignorarlos en lo que llegaba a su salón. Los rumores en los suburbios se esparcieron por todas partes, la gente tenía miedo de ver más víctimas.

Cuando salió del salón, se encontró con sus dos amigos en el pasillo. Hinata suponía que Neji los había amenazado que no la dejaran sola. Los saludo y caminaron por los pasillos los tres sin decir una palabra hasta que salieron de la escuela.

-Escuche que hubo un intento de secuestro en casa de los Mitarashi.

Fue lo que dijo Kiba que caminaba a paso veloz entre la multitud de alumnos que estaban ahí solo por las cosas.

-Era de esperarse, esa casa lleva abandonada mucho tiempo-contestó Shino con su voz monótona.

-Te vez cansada Hinata.

Kiba se había dado cuenta de su cansancio. Lo estaba. Necesitaba dormir e irse de los suburbios por unas semanas, pero eso levantaría sospechas como cuando se fue de San Francisco.

-Tuve una larga noche.

Le respondió sinceramente, notó una pequeña contracción en el ojo de Kiba e inclinó la cabeza intentando comprender qué era lo quería decir.

-¿Por qué?

-Pesadillas.

No eran mentiras. Shino saca de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros una vez que están fuera de la escuela. Le da un cigarro a cada uno y los encienden. Los tres observan el edificio de la escuela en silencio mientras veían a los alumnos salir por las puertas de este.

-Todavía parece difícil de creer que se acabó este año escolar- dijo Hinata.

Le dio una buena calada al cigarro y sostuvo el humo en sus pulmones. Estaba fumando a escondidas de Neji. Esperaba que nunca se enterara de esto aunque estaba segura que ninguno de sus amigos le confesaría este acto. Exhalo el humo para observar a sus amigos. Había vuelto a meter en problemas a personas que apreciaba.

-Un año más y nos vamos de los suburbios.

-¿Qué harán hoy?-pregunto Kiba con curiosidad y aun viendo el edificio enfrente de ellos.

-Uh, es martes-respondió Shino-Martes de comida china.

Kiba observa a Shino levantando una ceja cuestionandolo. Hinata sonríe discretamente para después dar otra calada del cigarro. Los Aburames tenían la tradición de comer comida china los martes, la cual su madre les había dejado. Era tierno que aún lo conservan a pesar de los años.

-Lo sé solo para tu informacion Panda Express ni siquiera es comida de verdad-discutió el castaño terminando su cigarro para tirarlo al piso.

-¿Nos traerás comida directo de China?

-Me retracto de lo que dije, Panda Express es la mejor comida China que he probado.

Hinata soltó una risilla antes de terminar también su cigarrillo y apagarlo con la suela de su zapato. Kiba comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa cuando los volteo a ver.

-Mamá hará una cena en grande, llega Hana de California, están invitados como siempre.

Inuzuka Hana, la hermana mayor y dulce de Kiba regresaba de su semestre de intercambio en California. La señora Tsume, como buena madre, le preparaba una cena con los amigos cercanos de ella. Tanto Tokuma como Mutua eran muy amigos de la Inuzuka.

-Estaremos ahí.

Siguieron caminando. Kiba los miraba con miedo a ambos. Shino se paso su mano por su cabello desesperado.

-Dilo.

-¿Saben que deberíamos hacer?

* * *

La peor idea.

Kiba quería visitar la casa de los Mitarashi. Intentaron convencerlo pero cuando Kiba tenía una idea era difícil hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Se había soltado un extremo de una tira de cinta de la escena del crimen. La cinta amarilla se partió con el viento, los tres jóvenes estaban viendo la casa a unos pasos. Hinata estaba nerviosa, sus dos amigos no aparentaba estarlo.

-Vamos.

La puerta de entrada estaba cerrada, Kiba sacó de sus bolsas del pantalón un par de fierros delgados para abrir el cerrojo. Shino volteó los ojos y la Hyuga solo se limitó a pensar que si no le iba bien en la carrera que eligiera siempre podía ser buen ladrón. El castaño sonrió en grande al escuchar el clic, la pelinegra se congela y no mueve ni un solo pie.

-¿Dónde está su sentido de la aventura?

-Tenemos sensatez. Hinata solo está aquí porque sabe que cometerás algo estupido.

Hinata respiró profundo y decidida dio un paso a la casa que ya había entrado hace unas horas. Los técnicos de la escena del crimen habían sido minuciosos. Había marcas en el suelo donde se habían tomado las medidas. Pequeñas carpas de plástico de diferentes colores mostraban dónde se habían reunido las pruebas. Artículos recubiertos de polvo negro de los que se habían levantado huellas dactilares. No había señales de que hubiera tres jóvenes aparte de los secuestrados ahí. Eso la tranquilizo.

-No toquen nada.

Las palabras de Shino hicieron eco, Hinata vio como era que Kiba evitó tocar mientras se dirigía a la sala. Le dio una mirada superficial, sin ver nada en él que indicara que había sido un área de interés para los investigadores.

-Escuche en las noticias que tenían a los rehenes por una semana aquí, en el sótano.

Eso solo significaba que Kiba quería bajar para saber donde habían vivido. Caminaron por la sala principal y encontraron la puerta que los dirige al sótano. Shino abrió la puerta que mostraba las escaleras que los llevaría a donde Kiba quería investigar. Bajaron las escaleras con cuidado cuando el Inuzuka se detiene para cubrir con sus manos la nariz.

-Huele horrible.

En medio del cuarto pegado a la pared había una silla. No tenían que ser un genio para saber que ahí los torturaban. La pared tenía manchas color rojizas, donde las víctimas eran golpeadas hasta desangrarse. Kiba tenía sus ojos en grande y sus manos aun cubriendo su nariz. Una de las peores imágenes que iba a tener guardado en su mente. Shino, en cambio, estaba petrificado del miedo.

Hinata veía a través de sus ojos grises la escena donde los jóvenes rehenes estuvieron. Varias veces que pasaba enfrente de la casa se sentía observada por esos hombres. Cubrio con sus manos su media cara inferior, habia un liquido de color oscuro que estaba apestando por la habitación y casi vomito varias veces.

-Debemos irnos de aquí.

Los tres subieron por las escaleras rápidamente con una imagen que se quedaría plasmada en su mente por mucho tiempo. Otro más para el baúl.

* * *

Cuando cruzó la puerta pudo distinguir Hoheto parado con los brazos cruzados, la estaba esperando con dos detectives dentro de la casa. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, una señal segura de que estaba nerviosa.

-Soy el detective Hatake Sakumo y el es mi compañero Sarutobi Asuma, estamos entrevistando a varios del suburbio.

Explicó el hombre de cabello canoso, la miró por unos segundos, su mirada vagando por el rostro de la pelinegra. Debían de ser familiares del agente Hatake Kakashi, tanto por apellido como su similitud. Sonrió y fingió demencia.

-Quisiera hacerte unas preguntas-volvió a decir el detective.

-Hinata, si no quieres participar estás en todo tu derecho.

Hoheto le dijo con un tono de voz grave y con el ceño fruncido. Muy en el fondo ella sabía que esto podría pasar, pero no pensaba que fuera pronto. Hinata asintió con la cabeza con nerviosismo y miró a los ojos al detective que tenía enfrente de ella. Una vez que Hoheto salió de la cocina los hombres empezaron sus preguntas. Era un cuestionario prácticamente preguntando qué había hecho el día anterior y si se sentía segura en la escuela.

-Estamos enterados que tanto como Inuzuka y Aburame encontraron el cuerpo de la mujer en el río. Le dijiste al oficial que estaban pasando por ahí, ¿verdad?

Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, sentía la mirada penetrante del detective Sarutobi. Su apellido se le hacía familiar.

-¿Habías notado algo diferente los anteriores días?

Pensó detenidamente antes de contestar, tenía que formular bien su respuesta. El detective Sarutobi era joven y de piel morena, estaba anotando cada respuesta que daba. Debía ser más inteligente que ellos.

-Un par de hombres afuera de la casa, los veía de vez en cuando en la mañana en la ruta que corría.

-¿Solo un par?

Volvió asentir con la cabeza. Trago saliva.

-Están compilando algunas fotos policiales de aquellos que han cumplido con su descripción en este momento -hizo una pausa el hombre canoso mientras se recostaba en la silla- Creemos que son los mismos que están con el caso de los Uchihas, la noche del suceso ¿escuchaste el disparo de un arma?

Negó con la cabeza. El hombre de cabello plateado levantó una ceja.

-¿Estás segura?

El detective Sarutobi estaba escribiendo algo en un pequeño cuaderno, solo veía como era que la pluma se movía. Hinata tomó un pequeño respiro y recordó que el único disparo que se escuchó fue en donde lastimaron a Iroha. Ellos no debían saber de la interacción.

-Algunas personas dicen que escucharon disparos esa noche.

-No escuche nada.

Hinata sostuvo la mirada del hombre, este la seguía observando con determinación. El detective Sarutobi estaba apoyado en la pared de la cocina observando todo su cuerpo. La estaban estudiando.

-Dices que estuviste en tu casa.

-Así es.

-¿Viendo películas con tus primos?

-Si.

-Si te enseñara alguna foto de los secuestradores ¿los reconocerías?

Realmente necesitaba concentrarse en las preguntas que le hacían. Era su trabajo hablar con las personas y encontrar a los culpables. No comprendía porque los estaban interrogando.

-No recuerdo mucho. Solo recuerdo a uno de ojos color verde.

-¿Por qué lo recuerdas más a él?

-Me observaba mucho. El par de veces que lo vi iba acompañada.

Excepto la noche en la que corrió por el bosque. Hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar. Sus ojos estaban empezando a mojarse, inspiró por la nariz antes de hablar.

-Pen-pensar que pudo habernos pasado algo, tanto como a Ki-kiba como a mi.

Comenzó a llorar por todos los motivos. Por el estrés que tenía. Por causar problemas a su familia. Todo era culpa de ella. Otra vez los había involucrado en sucesos criminales.

-Lo-lo siento. Creo que no soy de mucha ayuda.

-Todo lo contrario, ha sido de mucha ayuda.

El detective Hatake sonrió tensamente. Sin hoyuelos. Se quedó callado por un momento estudiando su rostro nuevamente.

-Los rehenes hablan que alguien los ayudó. Curiosamente tenían unas cuantas marcas en su cuello. Este caso es muy similar al de hace unos seis años en el estado de California.

Hinata inconscientemente trago saliva. El detective Sarutobi noto ese pequeño acto. Se empezó a sentir mareada, así que decidió no hablar. No caería en sus juegos ni en sus trampas.

-Es interesante el caso. No sabemos quienes fueron los que estuvieron ahí.

Las náuseas llegaron a su estómago. Ellos sospechaban de ella.

* * *

La señora Tsume estaba preparando la comida en la cocina y a lado de ella tenía una botella de cerveza. Hinata estaba ansiosa y temblando, la brisa del aire acondicionado se deslizaba por su cuello y la hacía temblar. Kiba estaba a lado de su madre preparando otro platillo cuando la pelinegra observa como era que el humo empezaba a salir.

-¡Kiba!

-Hasta este momento, pensaba que lo peor que podía pasar esta noche era tu comida. No me equivoque.

Kiba había sacado la sartén del fuego. La madre de este lo mando al otro extremo de la cocina donde estaba vertiendo algo de color naranja brillante en una copa de martini. Girándose, se lo entregó a Hinata , sus ojos cafés cálidos con simpatía amistosa.

-Toma un poco.

-Lo necesita más tu mamá.

-Hinata por favor platica con mi hijo, hace menos daños platicando con los invitados que estando en la cocina.

-¡Mamá!

Hinata sonrió al ver la escena, extrañaba mucho a su madre y ver esa pequeña interacción le hacía imaginar que sería si estuviera con ella. A veces le gustaría pensar que su pasado oscuro no la sigue como una sombra en un día soleado pero parecía que siempre estaba en problemas. A pesar que tienen una buena vida en los suburbios y había encontrado la gente correcta en su camino, aun así se sentía en peligro.

Como si se estuviera ahogando. A veces necesitaba un respiro.

La puerta de la casa de los Inuzuka se abre y los Aburame saludan a todos. Shino la mira a los ojos y se acerca hacia donde están, camina con paso decidido. Estaba segura de que había notado su preocupación, Hinata puso su mejor sonrisa falsa.

-Lo siento, llego un poco tarde ¿me perdí de algo?

-Kiba acaba de quemar las papas fritas-contesto Hinata a la pregunta del castaño.

-No esperaba menos de él- respondió Shino.

Hinata se rió y notó que la mirada del Aburame estaba posada en la Inuzuka que se encontraba del otro lado del cuarto.

-Ocho semanas de verano -dijo Kiba en voz alta mientras se acercaba a sus amigos -luego volveremos a ser esposados por las cadenas opresivas.

-No me lo recuerdes.

Continuaron con la plática, la pelinegra seguía con el nerviosismo de esa tarde tan caótica para ella. Y ella no era la única abrumada, Tokuma había estado fumando más de lo normal al saber que los detectives habían entrado a su hogar. Sarutobi Asuma no había estado ahí por azares del destino, fue el que había estado en la competencia de atletismo. Todo había sido un plan para sacarle información de todo. Hinata sintió como alguien la miraba a lo lejos.

El rostro de Hana se dividió en una amplia, casi tonta sonrisa mientras cruzaba la habitación, y dirigiéndose directamente hacia ellos. Se dejó caer en el asiento que Hinata había guardado en su otro lado.

-Hola, Hinata.

Envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la Hyuga, dándole el lugar perfecto para acurrucarse en busca de calor a su lado.

-Hana, detente. La vas a asfixiar.

Hinata se sonrojó cuando los brazos de la morena la soltaron. Eso era bastante cierto, no estaba acostumbrada a que la abrazaran a menos que fuera algún conocido. Pero eso no significaba que no fuera su amiga. Solo no se sentía con tanta confianza como con su familia.

-Cada día estas mas hermosa.

Ese comentario le provocó otro nivel de sonrojo en sus mejillas. Escucho como era que Hana se reía al ver como reaccionaba su cuerpo.

Malditos genes Hyugas.

-¿Cómo estás Hana?

-Estoy bien, aquí imaginándome a mí misma en la piscina con una especie de bebida tropical con una de esas pequeñas sombrillas y estoy leyendo un libro, uno que no es de veterinaria.

-Odio derrumbar tu sueño pero estás en Boston, lejos del estado de California apunto de trabajar en los corrales de la familia-dijo Kiba haciendo muecas mientras hablaba.

-Si la memoria no me falla, en unos meses nos iremos a Texas y cerca hay una playa, así que espero que se cumpla ese sueño.

Inuzuka Hana intercambió una sonrisa cómplice con Hinata.

-Voy por unas sodas-Shino se puso de pie, sonriendo cálidamente a sus amigos-¿Quieren alguna bebida?

Hana le pidió una cerveza, Kiba se levantó para ayudarle por las cosas. Quedaron solas las dos mujeres e Inuzuka Hana la volvió a ver.

-Mi mamá me dijo lo que vivieron, lo siento mucho.

Se escuchaba sincera y Hinata lo que hizo fue verla. Ella no sabía qué decir y como ayudarles, así que lo que intentaba hacer era tratarlos como cualquier adolescente. Hinata tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza. Desafortunadamente, cada uno de ellos lo vivía como podía.

-¿Crees que alguno de nosotros volverá a ser normal?

-Espero que pronto, Hina. Te agradezco que estes a lado de mi hermano, eres una buena persona.

Kiba se acercó a ellas con las bebidas y los snacks, en cambio la pelinegra nota como era que Shino estaba más tenso que de costumbre.

-¿Qué opinan de su escuela?-se aventuró a preguntar Hana.

Ninguno de sus amigos dijo alguna palabra. No eran del tipo de adolescentes que iban a fiestas salvajes. Ni siquiera eran requeridos. Shino era el que sufría de más problemas en la escuela, Hinata era tímida y odiaba interactuar con las personas. Kiba era el que no le importaba que fueran de los marginados y siempre veía como interactuar con la gente.

-Podría ser mejor.

Fue lo que respondió Shino ante la pregunta de la hermana mayor de Kiba. Hana mira con curiosidad a Hinata a lo que solo ella le regala una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Hermana, ellos son mis amigos. Los tuyos están por allá.

Hana Inuzuka tenía el mismo tono de piel bronceada que Kiba, tenía el pelo castaño liso y largo y a diferencia de su hermano tenía unos grandes ojos cafés que parecían hipnotizar a cualquier hombre. Tokuma decía que era el tipo de chica que los chicos miraban solo porque no podían evitarlo, pero tan pronto como ella los miraba con sus ojos, sabían que clase de mujer era la que tratan. Una mujer fuerte e independiente.

-Curiosamente son familiares de mis amigos. No seas celoso Kiba.

-¿Recuerdas esa conversación de anoche cuando dije que te extrañe mucho? Me retracto.

Hana se rió y pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermano Kiba.

-Aw, sabes que te aburrirás mucho aquí sin mí.

Se amaban mucho. Se tenían respeto y eso era de admirarse. La puerta de la casa de los Inuzuka se abre y a través de esta pasan todos los Hyugas. Neji la mira desde la puerta y nota que se encontraba tenso, se acerca la besa en la mejilla y envuelve su brazo alrededor de la cintura con un toque familiar.

Sabía lo de los detectives y estaba preocupado por ella.

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto la pelinegra.

-Todo bien, acabo de llegar-Neji responde y Hinata sabía que era mentira.

Hyuga Neji nunca llega tarde. Estaba segura de que llegó y discutió con sus tíos sobre el incidente de los detectives y estaba pensando todo. Como el genio que era siempre estaba enterado de todo.

-Hey Neji ¿estás aplicando a la universidad el próximo año?

Neji no pudo esconder lo sorprendido ante la pregunta de la joven Inuzuka. Hinata le sonrió al ver que su primo relajo su rostro. Neji asintió con la cabeza al no encontrar palabras para responder mientras retiraba el brazo de la cintura de Hinata.

-¿Qué universidad?

-Aún no ha dicho nada-comenzó a decir Hinata- Tuvo uno de los promedios mas altos en todo Massachusetts.

-No me sorprende, ustedes los Hyugas son inteligentes.

-Estoy indeciso aún si quedarme en un colegio.

\- No se te ha ocurrido ¿Harvard?

Neji levantó la ceja.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Deberías considerarlo- dijo Hana mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa- Eres tan inteligente.

Neji se sonrojó y abrió los ojos en grande. Hinata se separó de él para verlo directamente a los ojos. Soltó un suspiro y vio como un mechón de cabello giraba alrededor de su frente. Neji la miró por el rabillo del ojo y ella se puso rígida cuando vio que se sonrojó ligeramente sus mejillas.

-¿Neji? ¿Me estás escondiendo algo?

-Pensaba decirles en estos días.

* * *

Neji había sido aceptado en la Universidad que quería.

Había sido becado por sus excelentes calificaciones y tenía varios días que había enviado sus formularios de alojamiento universitario. Neji no viviría bajo el mismo techo que Hinata. Los días habían pasado y aunque la noticia fue bien recibida por todos, los sentimientos de la pelinegra le causaban conflictos internos. Se pasaban los días entrenando o jugando algún juego de mesa, pero ninguno de los dos tocaba el tema de la mudanza. Había noches que Hinata esperaba que todos durmieran para ir a escabullirse a la cama de Neji y dormir a lado de él. Otras noches cuando ella terminaba cansada del día podía sentir que el castaño le besaba la frente antes de irse a su cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa entre Neji y tu? Nunca habían estado así.

Le preguntó un día en la mañana Iroha a Hinata después del desayuno. Ese día Neji había ido a Boston junto con Hoheto a ver el campus y llenar papelería.

-Nada.

-Están actuando extraño.

No sabía como explicarle a Iroha todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Miró con tristeza su plato de cereal y suspiro. El hambre se la había ido al recordar que en un par de días se iría de la casa.

-No sabemos como actuar enfrente del otro.

Iroha suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Hinata, se que estas preocupada por él pero es la universidad- dijo Iroha con la voz más tranquila y poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la de ojos grises- Neji es un joven muy inteligente que sobresaldrá. Es un genio. Hoheto y yo no sabemos de quien heredó eso.

Hinata se mordió su labio inferior. Exasperada, cubriéndose la cara con las manos reúne las fuerzas para confesar sus sentimientos.

-Lo se, es egoista de mi parte que no quiera que se vaya.

Iroha la abrazó con fuerza. Las rodillas de Hinata se doblaron y sintió un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos, los brazos de Iroha la sostuvieron y en ese momento solo pudo llorar. Ese día sacó todos sus sentimientos y sus inseguridades en la cocina de su casa.

Se había llegado el día de la mudanza, la pelinegra lo sentia mas un funeral que un día de alegría. Se separaría de su mejor amigo y de su protector. Hinata estaba cargado dos cajas cuando siente que alguien le quitó la caja que le estorbaba para ver de las manos. Tokuma le sonrió para caminar junto a ella con la caja. Llegaron a la puerta 241 que estaba entre abierta, Neji estaba acomodando sus cosas en uno de los closets.

-El cuarto se ve bastante bien.

La voz de Tokuma retumbó por toda la habitación. Hinata observó la habitación con paredes blancas y las camas gemelas que estaban una en cada esquina.

-No creo que mi respuesta importe. Es lo único que hay.

Contestó Neji sin dejar de abrir cajas. Hoheto vio de reojo a Neji, a lo que la Hyuga pudo distinguir que su tío estaba preocupado por él. Era un cambio completamente nuevo y alejados de todos los Hyugas del Estado.

-Yo... yo creo que está bien-vacilo Hoheto desde su lugar.

Cuando Hoheto pensaba las palabras que tenía que decir, siempre era una mentira. Neji se congeló en su lugar y Tokuma no pudo evitar que se le saliera una risilla. Hinata tratando de calmar la situación se le ocurrió agregar su comentario.

-E-es acogedora.

Hinata puso la caja sobre el escritorio que tenía cerca. Tenía un amargo sabor en su boca y sus ojos se estaban empezando a llenar de lágrimas, tendría que acostumbrarse a la distancia y a no depender de él. Observó que la cama del otro lado de la habitación ya estaba cubierta con ropa y cajas.

-¿Hay más cosas en la camioneta?-preguntó Tokuma

-Si. Solo unas cuantas cajas más.

Hinata salió del cuarto y bajo acompañada de Tokuma. Él no había dicho nada al respecto, pero no tenía que ser un genio para identificar la tristeza que abundaba en su persona. Cargaron cada uno las ultimas cajas y regresaron al cuarto.

-Esto es realmente agradable- dijo Hoheto, mirando alrededor de la habitación y colocando una caja en el cuarto.

Hinata tenía en sus manos otra caja con las cosas de Neji. Estaba nostálgica, no pensaba que algún día estarían separados. Sabía que era lo mejor. Era lo que habían decidido para ambos.

-No huele mal- dijo Neji con los brazos cruzados junto a la puerta.

-¿Qué opinas de este Hinata?

-Es una habitación...blanca.

-Estás en Harvard. No cualquiera entra a una de las universidades más cotizadas.

El silencio llegó a los integrantes Hyugas.

-¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche, Neji?

Pregunto Tokuma que trataba de hacer mas ameno la conversación, desde el otro extremo del cuarto Neji suspiró y volteó los ojos al techo.

-Pensaba pedir de cenar y dormir.

-Ugh Neji, hay una fiesta de bienvenida en una de las casas esta noche -dijo Tokuma levantando una ceja-deberias de ir.

-No me interesa-contestó Neji.

-Tokuma tiene razón, Neji. Deberías ir. Conocer gente nueva.

-Todo lo que voy a hacer durante los próximos años es conocer gente nueva.

-Neji…-advirtió Hinata.

Tokuma puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esto es la universidad, el objetivo de la universidad es conocer gente nueva.

Vuelve a insistir Hoheto que estaba encendiendo su primer cigarro desde que llegó al campus. Hinata estaba sentada a los pies de la cama, tratando de asimilar que no tendría a Neji cerca de ella. Estaba feliz por él. Sería solo un par de años y estaba segura que era lo correcto para ambos. Se lo repetiría mil veces si es necesario hasta que lo entendiera.

-No necesito gente nueva- dijo Neji que seguía sacando sus cosas de las cajas.

-Neji, no hiciste ni un amigo desde que llegaste a pisar la casa. Todo mundo necesita amigos y necesitas conocer gente nueva-le dice Hoheto pasando su mano por su corto cabello.

-Espero no le des la misma platica que nos diste a Ko y a mi- empezó decir Tokuma.

-¡Nada de sexo sin proteccion Neji!-dijo Hoheto desde su lugar- Recuerda sexo mientras sea consensuado y con proteccion. Y nada de drogas de ningún tipo, jovencito.

-Eres el peor para dar las pláticas-murmuró Tokuma con su mano cubriendo su cara.

Hoheto volteo a ver a Hinata y con la mirada fría solo le dijo.

-Hinata, tu tienes prohibido todo. Nada de alcohol, drogas o sexo. ¿Tu me entiendes? Te mataré personalmente si escucho algo diferente. Luego mataré al que te toque.

Hinata solo voltea sus ojos al techo, era cómico ver a Hoheto por primera vez en el papel de un padre responsable. Entonces Hinata encuentra la mirada gris, igual a la de ella, pidiendo ayuda ante la situación. Se levanta de su lugar para acercarse donde se encontraba Neji. Este levanta la mirada, sus mejillas tenían un ligero sonrojo que inclusive llegaban hasta sus orejas. Hinata apretó las manos de Neji con fuerza. Era un acto tan inocente al mismo tiempo íntimo por parte de ambos.

Neji sonrió, su estado de ánimo era impredecible. Se levantó de su lugar y la abrazó. Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y aspiró el reconfortante aroma de su champú, una última vez. Pasaron unos segundos para que se separaran y este le revolvió el cabello con un gesto familiar, su forma sutil de decirle que se relajara.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar, Hinata. Estarás bien.

Lo dice enfáticamente, su voz llena de un entusiasmo falso.

* * *

La fiesta era una de las casas cercanas a la universidad. Alguna casa de los de fraternidad. La casa era grande y tenían un bar con una pequeña pista de baile cuadrada donde Hinata suponía que era donde debía existir la sala. Quienquiera que haya arreglado el lugar supo aprovechar los espacios.

-Será mejor que disfrutes la noche y no arruines esto- dijo Tokuma

Tokuma había convencido a Neji de ir a la fiesta y la condición que había puesto era que solo estarían un par de horas.

Solo hacer acto de presencia, las palabras de Neji.

Les habían explicado que la fiesta era gente de nuevo ingreso y algunos de grados superiores. Los jóvenes saltaban al ritmo de la música, riendo y otros se encontraban en las orillas bebiendo y hablando. Hinata en cambio se encontraba en un ambiente nuevo e incómodo por ser una menor de edad en una fiesta donde no era requerida. Se le erizaron los pelos de los brazos al ver todo el bullicio y el entusiasmo.

-Vamos. Necesitas un trago.

Tokuma los condujo a través de la abarrotada cocina donde se servían y mezclaban bebidas. De alguna forma mágica habían conseguido tres cervezas. Tentativamente, Hinata tomó la bebida aun asustada por la cantidad de gente que podía entrar en una cocina. Había gente que se estaban besando en cada esquina y mucha gente se encontraba hablando con otras personas.

Hinata ignoró al joven que tenía a su lado que le guiño. Eso eran las fiesta de universitarios que Tokuma estaba lidiando. Pasaron un par de minutos cuando dos mujeres se acercaron a Neji y a él. Ambas con un escote grande y con demasiado maquillaje en sus caras, aburrida la pelinegra miró hacia el otro lado observando a una pequeña multitud de estudiantes.

-¿Cuánto tengo que drogar para poderme meter con el?

La pregunta causó conmoción en la de ojos grises, vio por el rabillo de sus ojos como era que otras dos mujeres estaban hablando demasiado entretenidas sin darse cuenta que había una tercera persona escuchando. Su boca se abrió, sus ojos se agrandaron, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Tomó su cerveza y le dio un trago largo.

-Dale un molly y veras que podras violarlo. Asegurate de que esté bien diluido en la bebida para que puedas tener tu noche con él.

Hinata mordió los labios nerviosa, pensó en retirarse del lugar pero la conversación estaba cada vez más interesante. Jamás hubiera pensado que los roles de género cambiarían donde la mujer pusiera alguna droga en algún hombre. No podía ver los rostros de las mujeres, pero podía ver su vestimenta.

-Me da un poco de lastima que te quieras aprovechar de su situación. Apenas regresó a la universidad.

-Los Uchihas tienen mucho dinero. Le haré un favor, ese hombre no voltea a ver a ninguna mujer y hay rumores circulando que puede ser gay.

-¿Un Uchiha gay?

Las risas se empezaron a escuchar del par de jóvenes. Por un momento la pelinegra pensó que todo esa conversación había sido una broma hasta que vio como era que se pasaban una bolsa transparente, con cuidado se acercó a ellas para pedirles un encendedor. Vio la cara de las dos jóvenes la cual le negaron que tuvieran uno con ellas.

-¿Eres estudiante?-preguntó mirándola de abajo hacia arriba con desprecio.

-De primer año-mintió Hinata. Lo único que necesitaba ver era el rostro de las horribles personas que estaban armando un plan.

Se alejó de ellas para volver a donde estaban Neji y Tokuma, ambas mujeres observaron con curiosidad a la pelinegra. Hinata decide pasar un brazo por la cintura de Neji y este solo le sonríe.

* * *

Hinata miró alrededor de la habitación, apartando la mirada de donde estaba Tokuma.

Una de las rubias estaba a horcajadas sobre Tokuma. Su corta falda de mezclilla se le había subido hasta los muslos. Estaba de espaldas de la pelinegra, debió decirle algo interesante al oído el Hyuga, porque ella se rió de nuevo. Subió al tercer piso con una cerveza en la mano y donde había menos gente, miró su celular y solo quedaba menos de una hora para irse del lugar.

Necesitaba un cigarro.

Saco la cajetilla de su bolsa y busco entre sus cosas su encendedor.

Fuck!

Lo tenía Neji.

Sin prestar atención hacia donde iba, caminó directamente hacia alguien. La pelinegra dio un salto hacia atrás, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su cerveza había salpicado por toda la parte delantera del tipo con el que se había estrellado.

-Lo siento mucho.

Hinata hizo una mueca al ver el daño provocado. La cerveza había hecho que su camisa gris pálida se arruinara. No eran solo unas pocas gotas, era todo y estaba en todas partes.

-Fuck.

La pelinegra se congeló e inmediatamente miró en la dirección de la voz desconocida. Se encontraba mirando los ojos oscuros grandes de un joven de piel pálida. Su cabello oscuro y desgreñado caía hacia adelante, sombreando parcialmente sus ojos. Unas cuantas heridas aun en su rostro.

Era él. Estaba casi segura.

-Esta área es solo para los de tercer año- dijo enojado.

Ahora era el turno del de ojos oscuros mirar a la de ojos grises. Todo en ese momento se sintió diferente. Su mirada era desafiante y amenazadora. Su ceño se marcó más. Escucho como es que seguía maldiciendo en voz baja.

-Lo siento mucho. He arruinado totalmente tu camisa. Déjame reemplazarlo, pagar la limpieza en seco, hacer algo - balbuceó, extendiendo la servilleta en la mano y cepillando la mancha.

Lo cual fue un completo y total error ya que él tenía un pecho sólido como una roca debajo de esa camisa salpicada de cerveza y de repente ella fue muy consciente del hecho. Hizo una pausa con la mano sobre él y sintió que se sonrojaba.

Todo esto estaba mal. Hinata dejó caer la mano e hizo una mueca.

-¿Te mando Suigetsu? Me dijo que me iba a mandar una rubia, pero seré sincero. No quiero tener sexo contigo. Te recomiendo que bajes a disfrutar la fiesta.

Su tono de voz sonaba enojado, el joven se estaba apoyado casualmente contra la pared pero su mirada intensa decía que no deseaba su presencia.

-Tampoco quiero tener sexo contigo, parece que eres tú el que menos esta disfrutando la fiesta.

El de ojos oscuros la estudió y por primera vez no apartó la mirada. Lo vio mirarla y de repente quiso saber si la podía distinguir. Dio un par de pasos e Hinata pudo admirar sus ojos que parecían incluso más oscuros de cerca. El joven sacó de su bolsa del pantalón un encendedor y lo prendió. Hinata tomó de su cajetilla el cigarro y lo puso en sus labios.

-Mira, nadie estará más emocionado que yo cuando termine esta noche y todos salgan de la casa, pero es sábado por la noche y por alguna extraña razón a Suigetsu se le hizo una buena idea.

Esa fue la respuesta que le dio el joven.

-No sé quién eres ni quién es Suigetsu. Lamento arruinarte la camiseta.

El joven alzó una ceja, Hinata le ofreció un cigarro a lo cual tomó. Mientras encendía el cigarro miro alrededor y vio a las dos mujeres que anteriormente las había escuchado hablar. Una de ellas se mordía el labio con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. La otra los observaba detalladamente antes de acercarse a uno de los jóvenes para decirle algo al oído.

-¿Eres de nuevo ingreso?-preguntó el joven.

-Si.

Volvió a mentir mientras daba otra calada al cigarro. Observó como el de ojos oscuros veía su cuello con detalle. Había olvidado la marca que le había dejado, así que acomodo su cabello para cubrirlo.

-Te me haces familiar, ¿nos conocemos?

-No creo. Primera vez que te veo.

Otra mentira más. Hinata vio sobre el hombro del joven como es que una de las mujeres le entrega la bebida a su amigo y este se dirigía hacia ellos. Sabía que no debía entrometerse pero por un momento pensó que podría ser Neji. Le dio una calada más a su cigarro y espero que se acercara el joven.

-Uchiha Sasuke, espero te gusten los martinis. Te lo manda una de mis amigas.

Si era un Uchiha.

El hombre tenía una sonrisa de maníaco, a lo lejos pudo detectar por una fracción de segundos la cara de las jóvenes cuando extendió su mano hacia la bebida y la pelinegra lo tiró cayendo unas cuantas gotas sobre su camisa. Una vez más lo miro a los ojos mientras gruñía.

-Lo siento soy muy torpe.

-¡Eso fue aproposito! No sabes con quien te estas metiendo-dijo enojado el joven.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que cometió un error, el joven desconocido puso una de sus manos en su brazo y apretó muy fuerte. Estaba apunto de pelear cuando Sasuke lo mueve bruscamente.

-No quiero ninguna bebida- dijo en un tono contundente.

La Hyuga contuvo la respiración, esperando la respuesta del joven que había interrumpido su conversación. El joven tenía una mirada de terror antes las palabras del Uchiha. Continuó esperando su respuesta, a lo cual solo este se alejó del lugar. Los ojos de la Hyuga se abrieron de golpe ante lo que estaba observando.

-Me retiraré, lamento arruinarte tu camiseta.

-Sinceramente, me hiciste un favor. No tenía un buen motivo para irme de aquí, pero viendo que mi cuarto está ocupado es la excusa perfecta para irme a la casa de mi hermano.

La voz era diferente a como le había contestado al otro joven, su boca se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa. Hinata vio de reojo como es que las mujeres la miraban con recelo y por una parte se sintió tranquila. Esperaba que se alejara de ese lugar para evitar una violacion.

-Hinata.

Escucho la voz de Neji, este tenía el ceño fruncido al verla parada enfrente del joven. Hinata se acerca a él y caminan en dirección a la salida.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-Pregunto, ignorando su ligereza.

-No fue nada. No te preocupes- dijo Hinata lentamente, como si el recuerdo acabara de caer en la cuenta.

-Alejate de ellos.

No tenía que decírselo dos veces.

* * *

Era la primera vez que tomaba tanto, estaba con la cara presionada contra una almohada con náuseas. Se levantó rápidamente para llegar al baño. No necesitaba vomitar, pero esperaba que si fingía que lo hacía, su cuerpo se haría la idea y evacuaría todo el alcohol que habían tomado. Se arrodillo frente al inodoro y la arcada llegó.

Abrió la boca y vomitó.

-Oh dios, estas mal.

Tokuma se acercó a ella y recogió su cabello con su mano mientras Hinata devolvía todo a la taza del inodoro. Las arcadas estaban seguidas.

-Un poco mas Hina, ya vas a terminar.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero Tokuma seguía a su lado. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar por desesperación.

-No puedo parar, Tokuma.

Este con una liga le hizo una coleta y por un momento se quedó sola en el baño. Tenía su frente descansando en la taza cuando escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose a ella. Las arcadas habían terminado y al levantar el rostro miró a los ojos grises de Ko.

-Hinata…

-Lo siento, Ko.

Aparentemente seguía ebria y no había sabido lidiar con sus sentimientos.

* * *

El terror la despertó bruscamente.

No sabía como había llegado a su cama, suponía que Ko la había cargado desde el baño hasta su cama. La lluvia estaba azotando las ventanas de su cuarto, antes de que Hinata recordara donde se contraba, se sentó muy erguida. Le faltaba el aire al recordar todo lo que había sucedido algunas noches, su estómago dio un vuelco y vomitó en su regazo.

Estaba sentada temblando empapada de sudor y sábanas húmedas. La siguiente arcada llegó y el ruido levantó a Hanabi, rápidamente le quito las sabanas.

-Tuve una pesadilla.

La mirada gris preocupada de su hermana menor era demasiado notorio en su rostro. Hanabi asintió con la cabeza y antes de salir del cuarto con las sábanas le informo.

-Las metere a lavar.

La realidad se inclinó sobre su eje y todo en el mundo ahora era de un color diferente. Antes de volver a los brazos de morfeo, se paró para irse a enjuagar la boca.

La mañana siguiente despertó con resaca, a lado de su cama había un gatorade y un ketorolaco sublingual. Le dolía todo, después de durar unos minutos en cama decidió darse una ducha, de pie en la regadera duró mucho tiempo al mismo tiempo que lloraba. Al salir recibió un mensaje de texto de Neji.

Se dio cuenta de que no importaba cuán lejos de Neji, no importaba dónde estuviera o lo que hicieran, nunca estaría sola.

Eran compañeros supervivientes, respondiendo al pasado de su infancia y a su adolescencia. Los dos temían estar solos. Necesitaba ser fuerte y aceptar que no estarían juntos por siempre.

Los días pasaban y los demás integrantes de la familia empezaban a notar su cambio de actitud. Se esforzaba por platicar más y por tratar de estar cerca de sus amigos pero le era difícil.

-¿Sabes qué necesitas?-dijo Natsu mientras preparaba la cena-Necesitas salir más y ser más social. Tener más amigos. Tal vez incluso un novio.

-¿Un novio?-preguntó Hinata mientras cortaba los vegetales.

-Si para que te mantengas ocupada y sin esa cara triste. Neji no nos ha visitado pero lo hará próximamente. Debería de presentarte algunos de sus compañeros-Natsu hablaba rápido, con entusiasmo.

No hay nada que le guste más a Natsu que hacer citas.

-No creo que sea buena idea-murmuro Hinata.

-Esto pasará rápido y entonces el próximo año, tú también te irás a la universidad.

Hinata sabía la realidad. No podría lograr el puntaje de Neji y no irían a la misma Universidad. Le causaba escalofríos saber que estarían lejos más tiempo y el problema era que siempre había necesitado a Neji mucho más de lo que él la había necesitado.

-Odio ser social. Y no quiero novio.

-Suenas como Neji.

-Natsu, la mayoría se sienten intimidados por mí y muy apenas puedo soportar tener una conversación con ellos.

-Algún día conocerás a alguien Hinata. Espero con ansias ese día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mera verdad, disfruté tanto escribir esta capítulo. Solo falta el epílogo. Recordé varias salidas cuando estaba en la universidad LOOOL. Solo queda el epilogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Pues lol, fue un 2x1. Y aquí inicia otra historia que tiene un aproximado de nueve capítulos. La escena de Neji y Hinata en el bosque quería hacer algo simbólico a spirit away, el modo en que Haku protege a Chihiro. Spirited away es una de mis películas favoritas que me encantaría visitar los lugares donde se basaron para hacer la historia, aparte amo el soundtrack.
> 
> Sí Hinata se parece a mi por que ama Harry Potter.
> 
> Lo del alce blanco es inventado hasta el dia de hoy no se si alguna cultura que lo tomen como ….PERO también quería que apareciera porque
> 
> 1)si existen los alces blancos.
> 
> 2)Porque quería representar al dios Ishi de la princesa mononoke, también por eso lo del arco y flecha.Sí, también me gusta mucho esa pelicula.
> 
> No tienen superpoderes como en Naruto, solo conocen las puertas que si son ocho y dan en lugares importantes, por ejemplo si te dan en un riñón duele mucho.
> 
> Se suponía que iba hacer un par de hojas y terminaron siendo mas.
> 
> Preguntas que pasan por tu cabeza:
> 
> x)¿Cuál es el orden para leer la historia? Pues como gustes, se podría decir que con este entenderas el porque de la historia FUCKIN RICH PEOPLE. Mas sin embargo puedes leerlo independiente.
> 
> x)¿Porque los subes en otro orden? Porque me cansaba de escribir un capítulo, por ejemplo ahorita debería estar terminando el quinto capitulo de Fucking rich people pero tenia mas ganas de hacer el prólogo.
> 
> x)¿Debe leer las otras historias? Babe, nadie te obliga. Si quieres saber más de ellos puedes leer cuando eran bebés en Fucking summer o si quieres leer algo mas romanticon + slice of life+humor puedes irte a Fuckin rich people. Es lo que te puedo ofrecer yo.
> 
> x)¿Te gusta la cacería? ¡NO! La odio, pero durante la carrera lleve una clase donde estudiamos diferentes culturas, de ahí aprendí que hay aborígenes donde la cacería es un ritual. Así que ando un poco más abierta a eso, odio la cacería como deporte. Una ocasión salí con un chavo que le encantaba ir a cazar, no duró mucho nuestras dates porque no le agradaba mi sarcasmo. LOL
> 
> x¿Quién es tu personaje favorito de Harry Potter? Es bien difícil… en el quinto y séptimo libro me caía mal Harry, pero dire quien me agrado siempre fue Neville y Hermione. Aparte Harry debió de haber terminado con Hermione. Jk Rowling lo sabía, solo que le pasó lo mismo que kishimoto no pudo con el fanbase.
> 
> AUNQUE KISHIMOTO: siempre supo que iba terminar SasuSaku. Que también fue forzado pero no tan forzado como el NaruHina.
> 
> Pd: Sí quería un spin off de los Merodeadores o una miniserie de cuando James Potter y Lily Evasn estuvieron en Hogwarts.  
> Pd2: Es sano ir al psicólogo  
> Pd3: Si tienen que ir al psiquiatra deben de ir.  
> Pd4: Coman frutas y verduras


End file.
